Le Destin des Âmes-Soeurs
by A-Kuran-Drogon
Summary: Harry Potter a enfin vaincu Voldemort, et espère enfin voir une nouvelle vie se dessiner à lui. Mais le destin semble de nouveau lui jouer des tours, sans compter ses découvertes très troublantes. Tout va changer pour lui, le Survivant en sortira-t-il indemne? Faux semblants et amour sincère vont révéler en lui quelque chose d'insoupçonné. Désolée pour le résumé, 1e fic'. Review!
1. Libertés et Dissimulations

Le destin des Âmes-Sœurs.

Coucou! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour vous faire partager un univers dont je reprends peu à peu le goût! Quand je disais que j'aimais la diversité!

Histoire basée sur l'univers de J.K. Rowling (non ne hurlez pas svp!).

Des couples sont à prévoir, hétéro ou pas!

Bonne lecture!

...

Chapitre I: Liberté et Dissimulation.

Harry était dans sa petite chambre de Privet Drive, et regardait sa chouette Hedwige qui se balançait dans sa cage en hululant. Depuis quelques heures maintenant, son oncle l'avait enfermé à double tour depuis la veille au soir car il avait "mal fait la vaisselle".

Le rapace, qui s'ennuyait déjà fortement, avait sans doute trouvé ce jeu drôle. Harry riait, ce qui mit sa compagne de chambrée de bonne humeur. Et alors qu'il continuait de la regarder s'amuser, la porte jusque là verrouillée s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Moldu pas très content au vue de sa bouille rondouillarde qui virait au violet.

\- Harry! Si tu ne fais pas taire ce fichu volatile je ferais en sorte de le faire! Va faire le déjeuner! Et pas de bruit! vociféra-t-il en refermant la porte comme elle s'était ouverte.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il commençait à vraiment regretter le fait de ne pas s'être réfugié au 12 Square Grimmaud après sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard. La mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom l'avait amené à se réfugier dans le monde Moldu, idée soufflée par Dumbledore, pour ces vacances pour éviter la foule. Mais aucune nouvelle ne lui a été donné depuis ces dernières semaines. Rien.

De plus, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Pas une carte. Pas une lettre. Cela le déprimait encore plus. Même pour son anniversaire, où l'interdiction de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école était enfin révolue.

Il descendit donc de sa prison pour aller faire le déjeuner à ses bourreaux de tuteurs, grognon. Sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley regardait la télévision en mangeant des pop corn tandis que son oncle Vernon regardait son journal.

Le repas se faisait dans le calme, tandis que la famille moldue se reposait en attendant le déjeuner. Harry se dépêchait de terminer sa corvée afin de retourner dans sa chambre, il devait attendre les critiques de ses tortionnaires pour partir.

\- Ce rôti est bien cuit, tu as bien travaillé et tu t'es bien tenu. Enfin nos efforts semblent payer. Tu auras le droit de prendre un repas, mais après avoir débarrassé et nettoyer. dit Vernon en agitant sa fourchette vers Harry.

\- Oui. renchérit Pétunia en prenant un air pincé en regardant son assiette. Nous allons au cinéma avec Dudley chéri, puis au centre commercial. Alors tu tondras la pelouse, passeras l'aspirateur et fera le dîner de ce soir.

\- Bien ma tante. dit simplement le jeune sorcier en rangeant la cuisine. Je pourrais aussi libérer Hedwige pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les plumes? Ça fait des semaines qu'elle est en cage, et elle sait se faire discrète.

L'oncle Vernon réfléchissait à la proposition avec aigreur.

\- Ton hibou n'a pas arrêté de piailler ce matin. cracha sa tante en grignotant délicatement un morceau de viande.

\- Elle a atteint le seuil de patience. Elle veut simplement se dégourdir. Et le grenier serait bien, personne ne la verra... Et elle pourra chasser les souris. susurra le jeune sorcier en se satisfaisant d'avance de la tête des Dursley.

En effet, une expression de pure horreur se peignait sur leur visage blafard. Pétunia leva avec peur ses yeux vers le plafond, tandis que Dudley tremblait sur sa chaise et que Vernon réfléchissait réellement.

\- Bien. Ce plumeau sera utile à quelque chose au moins. Va tout de suite. Je veux qu'il n'y est plus de rongeurs dans cette maison.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre, sans oublier de prendre les graines de pin qu'il avait au préalable mis dans un pot pour grignoter un peu. La chouette hulula de bonheur en voyant son maître revenir vers elle.

\- Tu vas aller au grenier chasser les souris, et comme il est grand tu pourra t'amuser. Mais pas de bruit d'accord Hedwige?

Il prit la cage et la mena dans les combles poussiéreux, où des petits bruits se faisaient entendre. Il ouvrit la trappe et laissa son amie à plumes voler sur une poutre. Elle était aux anges. Il avait pris les graines pour la rassasier au cas où elle ne ferait pas de prise, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas utile. Il ferma la porte et descendit, ravi que sa chouette soit enfin libre.

Il débarrassa le repas, fit la vaisselle et partit tondre l'herbe. Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant du grenier, prouvant ainsi qu'Hedwige ne dérangeait personne.

Alors qu'il était au milieu de sa besogne de jardinage, il sentit un regard lourd sur lui. Il fit mine de continuer et alors qu'il était face à une fenêtre, il vit le reflet d'un homme perché vers un panneau publicitaire qui regardait dans sa direction. Il n'avait rien d'un installateur d'affiche ou un mec de la maintenance publique.

Non, il s'agissait bien d'un sorcier. Mince, petit, avec des vêtements un peu démodés, pas de doute possible. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un partisan de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu. Mais alors qui était-il?

Il continuait son travail, tandis qu'il se creusait les méninges pour savoir pourquoi un sorcier l'espionnait chez lui. Puis alors qu'il vit les Dursley partir pour leur escapade, il alla dans la maison, prétextant une soif pour chercher une petite caméra portable que Dudley n'utilisait pas et sortit Hedwige, qui semblait avoir fait de belles trouvailles puisqu'elle s'agitait.

\- Bravo! C'est bien ma belle. Viens voir. Ne bouge pas, je vais te mettre ça. Je te l'enlèverais quand tu auras fini ta mission. Je veux que tu aille vers le type qui est vers le grand panneau en face de la maison. Ensuite balade-toi un peu et reviens vite. Je te remettrais dans le grenier pour te reposer.

La chouette effraie lui fit part de son accord. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un compagnon aussi intelligent et il fit sortir l'animal par la fenêtre Velléda en toute discrétion puis se remit au travail.

La pelouse tondue, le dîner fait et l'aspirateur passé partout et après avoir dépoussiérer partout, il se posa enfin pour manger son repas. Il était ravi de manger normalement, et tranquillement. Puis alors qu'il termina son assiette, il entendit des coups donnés à la baie vitrée arrière de la maison et les cris d'avertissements de son amie pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il monta rapidement, ferma la fenêtre et prit la caméra embarquée. Il la caressa doucement et en souriant en guise de récompense. Il lui donna des graines de pin, puis partit dans le salon voir les images de la caméra sur l'ordinateur familial.

Heureusement que les Dursley ne savaient pas comment créer un mot de passe, il pouvait accéder au logiciel de vidéo librement. Il mit en marche l'enregistrement.

L'homme perché était blanc, petit, mal fagoté et à moitié chauve. Le reste de cheveux était éparse, sale, ce qui confondait avec sa chevelure rousse. La boucle d'oreille en or lui rappela un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il avait surpris à voler des objets de la maison des Black.

Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry, dépité de voir un membre de l'Ordre aussi mauvais le surveillant, se retint de maudire celui qui l'avait envoyé à Privet Drive. Il supprima l'enregistrement, reposa la caméra à sa place et éteignit l'ordinateur avant de réchauffer le dîner. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit l'espion qui remontait tant bien que mal sur son point d'observation. Un incapable comme lui ne pourrait le protéger face au peu de partisans de l'ancien tyran déchu.

Pris dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas les Dursley rentrer de leur balade. Vernon semblait souffrir le martyre car il se tenait la tête et murmurait de ne faire aucun bruit. Pétunia était inquiète de son état, et Dudley vint vers Harry pour lui demander de voir le problème, lui expliquant que les trois médicaments, très puissants en temps normal, ne faisaient rien. Le sorcier prit sa baguette.

\- _Revelio_. ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers un Vernon très inquiet pour lui-même.

Aucun résultat n'apparût. Harry réitéra le sort mais rien ne se révéla à lui, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que sa magie semblait bloquée. Il fulmina en regardant sa baguette d'un œil mauvais.

\- Je ne peux pas regarder ce qu'il a. Quelque chose me bloque. grinça-t-il. Je sors voir si ça marche ailleurs.

Il partit, furieux contre sa magie défectueuse, puis à quelques pâtées de maisons il recommença l'expérience.

\- _Lumos_ .

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le sortilège marchait à merveille. Songeur, il se demandait si un sort entourant la maison des Dursley n'était pas posé. Il prit donc le chemin inverse pour rentrer, et passa finalement par derrière, caché de Fletcher et Mrs Figg.

\- _Revelio_ .

Le sort projeté dévoila une barrière anti-magie, ainsi qu'un repousse-animal, ce qui pouvait expliquer bien des choses. Il demanda donc à son oncle de venir dans le jardin du voisin et lança son sort. Il se trouvait que ce dernier avait été touché par un sortilège de migraine.

\- Dis oncle Vernon, est-ce que tu aurais fais une rencontre déplaisante pendant votre balade? demanda Harry en réparant les dégâts avec un sort utilisé par Hermione.

\- Si! Une sale petite rouquine nous a foncé dessus comme ça, et ne s'est même pas excusée! Ton oncle a désapprouvé son attitude scandaleuse et depuis il a mal au crâne. grimaça Pétunia en se penchant vers son mari qui reprenait des couleurs.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et Harry profita du moment de calme pour s'éclipser. La rouquine devait être son amie, un sort aussi complexe ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Heureusement qu'il avait profité de ses jours d'enfermement pour étudier sérieusement. Il devait savoir où elle était. Et il savait qu'elle devait forcément être avec son petit ami Ron. Et justement elle avait un portable, et il trouva dans sa trousse son numéro caché dedans.

Il l'appela, se fichant de l'heure pour le moment car il voulait des explications sur son absence de nouvelles.

 _\- Allô? fit une voix douce et chaude._

 _\- Hermione?_ demanda Harry, nerveux _. Hermione c'est toi?_

 _\- Oui. Qui est-ce?_

 _\- Harry. Tu sais, le gars qui se met dans le pétrin à chaque année de cours ou qui adore affronter ses professeurs._

 _\- Harry? C'est toi? Super! Oh mon Dieu Harry!_

 _\- Oui, c'est bien moi Hermione je vois que tu te rappelle encore de mon prénom._ railla-t-il en partie _._

 _\- Harry je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi! Tu es où?_ hurla Hermione, la voix déformée par l'émotion _._

 _\- Chez les Dursley. dit-il, étonné de la tristesse de son amie._

 _\- Je viens te chercher! cria-t-elle avant qu'Harry l'entende dire à ses parents qu'elle partait le voir._

 _\- Non! Il y a un espion de l'Ordre vers chez moi, sans parler de Mrs Figg. chuchota le jeune sorcier en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre._

 _\- Ah zut! Je peux venir te voir comment?_

 _\- Viens tout à l'heure, en mode Moldu. dit Harry en finissant sa valise._

 _\- Très bien Harry! On se voit tout à l'heure! À tout de suite! hurla la jeune femme avant de raccrocher._

Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, son amie était comme toujours géniale avec lui. Il attendait avec impatience son arrivée, qu'il n'espérait pas tonitruante.

Mais alors qu'il sortit sa valise et sa chouette de sa chambre pour descendre, il entendit sa tante se disputer avec un visiteur. Discret, il descendit voir qui venait à cette heure aussi tardive.

Il fut surpris de voir sa meilleure amie devant sa porte, essayant de raisonner sa tante qui criait de tout son soul. Heureusement que cette scène se déroulait dans le hall à l'abri des regards. Les Dursley et leurs manières de politesse pour ne pas embêter les voisins, il les remerciaient.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure! Je n'avais pas vu votre mari. Je suis juste venue vous faire des excuses, écoutez bon sang!

\- Désolé mais tu ne pourras pas la raisonner. Quand elle est partie, tu peux plus arrêter la machine. ricana le jeune homme en admirant la scène entre les deux duellistes.

\- Harry! Oh Dieu tu vas bien! cria Hermione en oubliant Pétunia pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Tu vas bien? Tu as bien mangé, tu es prêt à partir?

\- Oui, c'est bon maman! J'ai tout! railla-t-il en rendant l'étreinte à son amie.

\- Idiot! Je vais rétrécir ta valise. dit-elle en faisant un sort qui évidemment ne fonctionnait pas. Que...

\- Un sort bloque toute la magie dans cette maison. Ainsi qu'un repousse-animal.

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles. grinça la jeune femme en montrant ses lettres. Elles me sont toutes revenues, dire que je pensais que tu le faisais la gueule.

\- Et moi donc! Dire que je vous en voulais, à toi et à Ron! Oh Hermione, c'est bon de te revoir!

Elle le serra fort contre lui, notant brièvement l'opulence de sa forte poitrine battant contre lui, avant de le relâcher. Pétunia voulut reprendre sa dispute quand Harry intervint pour mettre fin aux événements.

\- Tante Pétunia, je suis sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. En plus le dîner est prêt. Je pars donc.

\- Et où iras-tu? Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

\- Chez moi! intervint alors Hermione en tenant le bras du jeune homme. Je suis venue le chercher.

Harry accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire, et cela semblait également plaire à Hedwige qui hululait de bonheur face à la joie de son maître.

\- Bien. Allons-y. Mais passons par derrière. Il y a des espions. Pétunia, pour ne plus être embêtée par eux, fais comme si j'étais encore là et dans deux jours tu arrêteras. Ils ne se poseront pas de questions.

Sa tante acquiesça, ainsi que son oncle et son cousin. Il passa discrètement par la baie vitrée de derrière avec Hermione, remonta l'allée du voisin et enfin put rapetisser sa valise à l'état de _pin's_ pour facilement prendre le large.

Le quartier où vivait Hermione Granger était dynamique et très riche. Pas de problème, la Marque ne le suivait plus à la trace comme avant, ce qui le rendait plus autonome. Il doutait de certaines choses, et l'absence de Ron aux côtés de sa petite amie le rendait soupçonneux. Pourquoi cette surveillance alors qu'il avait envoyé six pieds sous terre le mage noir le plus craint du monde sorcier? Pourquoi ces barrières qui le bloquaient plus que nécessaire? Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Voilà. On est arrivé. Maman, Papa! J'amène un ami qui va dormir ici quelques temps! cria Hermione en enlevant son manteau.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce vaurien de rouquin de mes... Oh! grinça une femme avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur sa lancée. Ne serait-ce pas ton meilleur ami Harry Potter?

\- Oui. Donc Harry, voici ma mère. Maman, voici Harry.

\- Oh bonjour mon garçon! susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. As-tu fais bonne route?

\- Oui merci. Enchanté de vous connaître, Mme Granger.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme. Allez vous installer, Hermy, accompagne-le. Et pas de l'autre vaurien chez moi compris?

\- Pas de soucis sur ça, M'man! Viens Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se laissa guider jusqu'à la grande chambre de son amie, qui était cosy et agréable. Des photos moldues et sorcières étaient contre les murs, les couleurs de son équipe de Quiddich préférée ornaient une partie du mur de son lit, une chambre simple. Harry fut soulagé, chose que la propriétaire des lieux vit.

\- Et non, rien n'est rose ou violet. rigola Hermione en s'asseyant lourdement dans une poire géante. Mais au moins c'est mieux que le taudis dans lequel tu étais. Comment Dumbledore peut-il te laisser croupir là-bas?

\- Sans doute pour... J'en sais rien en fait. souffla-t-il en rejoignant son amie dans un autre pouf moelleux. Ça me taraude de ne pas savoir pourquoi je suis si surveillé alors que Voldemort est mort. Et pourquoi ces putains de barrières me bloquaient alors que maintenant j'ai le droit d'utiliser ma magie? Et pourquoi je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi ou de Ron? Je comprend rien, là.

Puis d'un coup d'œil, il vit son amie se renfrogner en entendant le nom de son autre meilleur ami, chose qu'il ne comprit pas non plus.

\- Hermione? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas. Je... J'ai rompu avec Ronald. C'est tout.

 _Merde. Hermy n'a jamais appelé Ron comme ça, sauf quand elle est réellement en pétard._ se dit Harry en se penchant vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé? Car être coupé du monde pour ne pas être assommé de lettres d'amour ou de fanatiques quand on a terrassé le plus grand miro de l'univers sorcier, c'est bien, mais pour ne plus avoir de nouvelles de ses amis, ça l'est moins. tenta Harry pour blaguer, et cela marcha.

\- Idiot. rit-elle en lui balançant un coussin... rose. Bon, y a un peu de rose, alors tais-toi.

Harry rigola, et Hermione le suivit, heureuse de pouvoir plaisanter avec celui qui la comprenait le plus. Harry évita le sujet Ronald et parla davantage avec sa meilleure amie qui lui détailla ses vacances en France jusqu'à que Mme Granger les appelle pour manger.

\- J'espère que tu aimeras, Harry. Poulet au lait de coco et tranches d'ananas avec du boulgour.

\- Miam! fit Hermione en se léchant les lèvres d'envie.

\- Super! C'est la première fois que je mange un plat aussi exotique. dit Harry en riant.

\- Un plat aussi complet oui! railla-elle en remuant comme une gamine.

\- La ferme! s'écria le jeune homme, faussement choqué par les propos de son amie.

Puis alors qu'ils se chamaillaient tels des gamins de cinq ans, des bruits de clés retentirent et quelques secondes plus tard un homme arriva dans le salon.

\- Hermy, ma puce. dit doucement l'homme en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras qui s'était élancée vers lui. Et qui est ce jeune homme?

\- Harry, monsieur. Harry Potter. Enchanté de vous connaître.

\- Il va loger chez nous quelques temps, chéri. intervint alors Mme Granger qui arrivait de la cuisine, un torchon à la main. Et Hermy est très heureuse de sa visite.

\- Parfait dans ce cas. dit-il en serrant la main présentée à lui. Tu as dû deviner qui je suis.

\- Oui, enfin j'ai une vague idée. tenta de blaguer Harry, ce qui marcha également.

M. Granger alla ranger ses affaires puis alla dans la cuisine, sans doute pour montrer à sa femme qu'elle lui avait manqué. Hermione profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui donner les lettres qu'elle avait tenté de lui envoyer.

\- Tu les liras plus tard. J'ai pas eu le temps de te les donner tout à l'heure.

\- Elles peuvent attendre encore un peu, on est pas à quatre semaines près. dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Elle ria fortement, puis enfin le repas fut servi. Harry mangeait gaiement, distrayant ses hôtes avec des blagues ou des anecdotes de ses bêtises sans énumérer Ron. Hermione rayonnait, comme si elle riait pour la première fois depuis des années. La fin de la guerre avait permis de réparer beaucoup de choses.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher. Hermione devait lui dire certaines choses, et il avait insisté pour qu'elle lui dise tout. Mais elle reporta cette conversation au lendemain, ce qu'Harry accepta.

Puis, alors qu'il commençait à lire la lettre de son amie envoyée depuis la France comme elle lui avait expliqué, cette dernière se tourna vers lui si brusquement qu'il en arrêta sa lecture. Elle se leva et posa des sorts de verrouillage, de silence et de brouilleur de connexion magique avant de se rassoir face à son invité.

\- Tu jure que ce que je te dirais restera confidentiel? demanda la jeune femme, sérieuse.

\- Oui, faisons un serment sorcier pour le prouver. dit Harry, pas rassuré.

La jeune née-moldue sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort qui entoura son poignet ainsi que celui de son ami d'un fil d'or.

\- Harry Potter, t'engages-tu à garder secret les informations que moi, Hermione Granger, te donnerais? demanda-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

\- Je m'y engage. souffla doucement le sorcier en faisant un signe positif de la tête.

\- T'engages-tu à ne pas dévoiler ces informations à quiconque que moi, ou ton vrai tuteur et à ton âme-sœur?

La demande lui parut vraiment étrange. Il voulait savoir.

\- Je m'y engage.

\- T'engages-tu à prendre les décisions qui seront nécessaires à garder ce secret?

\- Je m'y engage. dit-il en voyant ensuite le lien se dissiper, preuve que le le serment était en place. Bien, maintenant, dis-moi. C'est quoi cette histoire de vrai tuteur, et surtout d'âme-sœur?

\- Je vais tout te dire, maintenant que le serment a été fait, Harry. murmura Hermione en lui demandant de reprendre ses lettres.

...

Chapitre 1 terminé! Le deuxième arrivera bientôt. Que va bien pouvoir révéler Hermione de si important pour nécessiter un serment inviolable? La suite plus tard!


	2. Révélations partielles et Testament

Le destin des Âmes Sœurs.

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de ma Fanfic sur l'univers de HP! Précédemment, Harry a découvert certaines choses qui le font douter puis a réussi à partir grâce à sa meilleure amie Hermione pour trouver refuge chez elle. Mais d'autres événements vont l'amener à se poser sérieusement d'autres questions. Le serment inviolable va-t-il lui permettre de savoir ce qu'on lui cache depuis ces vacances?

Chapitre II: Révélations partielles et Testament.

• _Précédemment•_

 _\- Bien, maintenant, dis-moi. C'est quoi cette histoire de vrai tuteur, et surtout d'âme-sœur?_

 _\- Je vais tout te dire, maintenant que le serment a été fait, Harry. murmura Hermione en lui demandant de reprendre ses lettres._

Le jeune homme lui tendit donc les papiers, se demandant ce qu'il avait manqué et qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il fasse à son amie un pareil serment.

Hermione renforça ses sortilèges, puis se rasseyait.

\- Tout d'abord, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Ronald! Il ne se doute de rien mais je n'ai plus de contact avec lui depuis trois semaines, et ça me suffit amplement. dit-elle avec véhémence.

\- Justement, que s'est-il passé pour que tu le... haïsse à ce point?

Hermione réfléchissait en bredouillant quelques mots, ne sachant pas comment formuler ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Vas-y cash, Herm'. soupira lourdement Harry en perdant patience.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser par ces mots, mais vu que tu encaisse bien j'y vais... Alors... En fait euh... Non. Attends je vais trouver la bonne formulation. marmonna-t-elle en se relevant pour faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Aller! Fonce dans le tas! dit Harry qui n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans cet état.

La jeune sorcière respira un bon coup puis déballa son sac de but en blanc.

\- Tu sais maintenant je travaille pour l'été chez Mme Guipure. Au début elle ne voulait pas d'une née-moldue dans sa boutique car seules les familles de Sang Pur sont acceptées, et les autres mais pour des services moins... Personnalisés.

Mais quand je lui ai montré mes atouts, elle m'a accepté. Elle m'apprécie maintenant car selon elle je donne du cachet à sa collection. Je gagne mille gallions par semaine, c'est pour dire! Bref, ne nous éternisons pas non plus. Je travaillais pour arranger la vitrine du magasin et j'ai reçu la visite de M. Malfoy.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait trouvé un emploi qui payait super bien, mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter la visite de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, selon Mme Guipure, ne serait plus réapparut depuis son procès au Magenmagot où il a été condamné à verser aux victimes de guerre des indemnités qui ont mis à mal sa fortune. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai failli le confondre avec Draco.

Harry se sentait légèrement sonné par ces dernières nouvelles. Malfoy contraint à payer pour éviter sans doute une condamnation à Azkaban. Mais le fait que son amie ai failli le confondre avec son fils semblait assez impressionnant. Il laissa Hermione continuer.

\- Donc M. Malfoy, au lieu d'aller voir Mme Guipure, il est allé me voir. Moi! Donc je lui ai dit qu'elle était dans son atelier et que j'allais l'informer de sa visite, mais il m'a répondu qu'il était venu juste pour me parler. Donc j'ai accepté et ensuite on est allé dans la boutique de Barjow & Burk pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Mais pour la suite, j'aurais aimé avoir une pensine pour te montrer ce qu'il s'est dit en détail.

\- On ira chez Barjow & Burk dans ce cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils en ai une. dit Harry en trépignant d'avoir plus de détails.

\- Il m'a demandé si j'avais eu de tes nouvelles, car il a tenté de te donner une lettre qui lui est revenu. continua-t-elle en lui remettant une enveloppe au cachet des Malfoy. Il a demandé à te voir le plus rapidement possible, et je pense que tu devrais accepter. Aussi je dois le prévenir que tu es avec moi, il semble vraiment pressé de te parler.

Hermione prit une plume et un parchemin pour écrire quelques mots avant d'y imposer un autre sort de protection puis convoqua un hibou. Par chance, celui de Malfoy arriva, ce qui semblait ne pas étonner la jeune femme qui, impassible, donna la lettre et le nom du destinataire puis il partit dans un battement d'aile.

\- Je pense qu'il va me répondre demain, on verra bien. Mais lis celle que tu as.

Harry se dépêcha de détacher le sceau vert jade pour lire le parchemin invisible. Il prit sa baguette et la tapa trois fois contre le papier avant qu'Hermione ne lui montre comment faire, à sa grande stupéfaction, et lit le contenu silencieusement.

La jeune femme vit les couleurs du visage de son ami faiblir au fil de sa lecture, il blêmissais au fur et à mesure des lignes parcourues puis presque vert à la fin. Puis soudainement une teinte rouge apparût. Hermione ne savait pas déchiffrer cette palette de couleurs, mais tout portait à croire que le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait.

Harry, quant à lui, semblait comprendre certaines choses grâce à cette lettre. On le maintenait dans l'ignorance pour la simple et bonne raison de le piller sans aucune vergogne, que ce soit son image ou ses coffres. Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à lui imposer des doutes dans son esprit. Tout ce contenu lui faisait froid dans le dos, et pourtant en y réfléchissant tout semblait s'emboîter à merveille.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Hermione, incapable de tenir son mal en patience.

\- Ben, que j'ai été mené en bateau depuis le début. Je ne savais rien de mes pouvoirs, quand j'ai été intégré dans le monde des sorciers. Je n'ai même pas eu la visite d'un expert du ministère pour me dire qui j'étais, on m'a envoyé à l'eau sans avoir appris à nager. dit le sorcier en regardant une fois de plus la lettre. Il me demande si j'ai au moins une fois consulté le testament de mes parents, ou les relevés de mes comptes à Gringotts. Mais je n'ai rien eu de tout ça.

Hermione se gratta la tête, soucieuse.

\- Harry, je ne suis qu'une née-moldue, mais je reçois mes relevés de compte Gringotts chaque mois. murmura-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre une anomalie flagrante.

\- De plus, il me parle d'une autre prophétie sur ma tête. Comme si j'en avais pas assez mangé, de la prophétie. Pourquoi ça doit arriver qu'à moi ces conneries? Et il pense que mon tuteur n'était pas Vernon, mais une autre personne présente dans le testament de mes parents.

\- On ira dans l'Allée des Embrumes demain pour en savoir plus, incognito. dit Hermione en rangeant les affaires éparpillées en se rendant compte de l'heure vraiment tardive. Les gens "censés" n'y passent plus du tout depuis la fin de la guerre à cause des anciens partisans de Tom, selon eux. Mais j'y passe sans être agressée, au contraire je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille.

\- Bien, j'irais aussi à Gringotts voir ce qui se passe réellement. Je ne faisais pas forcement confiance à Gripsec de toute façon. Et on essayera de croiser Malfoy. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron? bredouilla Harry, exténué.

Hermione fronça de mécontentement ses sourcils délicats, puis soupira.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation avec Ginny. Ils parlaient dans sa chambre, de toi. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en tout cas fais attention à la rentrée. Elle a parlé d'un filtre d'amour très puissant, dont même moi je n'ai pas entendu parler. Elle disait que tu ne pourrais plus lui résister et Ron a ajouté que tu étais trop naïf pour te soucier d'un soucis avec ta boisson, ou ta nourriture. Et ils ont parlé d'autre chose.

\- De quoi? demanda Harry qui sentit une colère profonde monter.

\- De tes comptes. J'avoue que j'aurais dû m'en douter mais ils ont toute leur attention sur ton porte-monnaie qu'autre chose depuis quelques temps, même Molly! grinça Hermione, dégoutée. Du fait que tu as terrassé Tu-Sais... Enfin Voldemort, ils s'attendent peut-être à une reconnaissance... financière. Et pas des moindres. Ginny parle de mariage et Ron ricanait sans cesse à ce propos. J'ai pensé que notre amitié était faussée depuis un bon moment, et j'ai prétexté une urgence, un livre oublié, pour retourner chez mes parents. Je leur ai tout raconté.

\- Ça explique leur comportement vis-à-vis de lui. murmura Harry, atterré par tant d'informations négatives. Bon, vaut mieux se coucher ou tes parents vont se poser des questions. ajouta-t-il pour laisser à cette discussion une touche de légèreté.

\- Idiot! rit-elle avant de subitement étouffer un bâillement. Bonne nuit Harry! Je suis bien contente que tu sois là.

\- Merci, Hermy. Bonne nuit.

Harry se retourna un peu dans son lit. Il fulminait, puis finalement il s'endormit en regardant sa chouette se balancer silencieusement tandis qu'Hermione se berçait aux doux ronronnements de son Patterond qui s'était blotti contre elle.

Les rêves d'Harry n'étaient pas agités pour une fois. Juste un paysage verdoyant, parsemé de touches de couleurs, ensoleillé, avec un ruisseau descendent en escalier. Il était là, regardant la rapide, entendant le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres et rafraichissant sa peau. Puis alors qu'il admirait les lieux il vit un couple d'hommes enserrés l'un contre l'autre. Le premier était grand, habillé de parures de haute qualité d'un jade puissant qui lui donnaient de l'assurance et une touche d'arrogance, le deuxième était plus grand que son compagnon, ses robes pourpres étaient également de très belles pièces. Mais ce qui choqua Harry fut sa ressemblance avec le plus grand, et surtout la ressemblance du plus petit avec l'un de ses camarades, mais il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer les traits qu'ils disparurent dans les bois.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna si fortement que le sorcier tomba de son matelas, déjà bien bas. Ronchonnant, il voulu l'éteindre avant qu'une main ne le fasse pour lui. Son amie était non pas toute habillée comme il en avait l'habitude à cette heure-ci, mais en peignoir blanc et des pantoufles jaunes. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur sa tête et son visage avait les ressentis de sa nuit.

\- Waouh, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, Herm'! On dirait que tu as eu une cuite monumentale. rigola Harry en rangeant son coin lit aménagé à la va-vite.

\- Oh putain ouais! murmura-t-elle, la voix pâteuse. Heureusement que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Bon on va manger.

Ils descendirent dans le salon, où les attendaient deux tasses avec une carafe de café bien chaud, des tartines avec du beurre et de la marmelade. Jus d'orange et pamplemousse étaient sortis.

\- Chouette, maman a pensé à sortir le beurre. Et le café est chaud! Allez, à la bouffe!

Harry était surpris de l'attitude de son amie, elle semblait si... détendue, plus extravertie. Il redécouvrait la si intello coincée Hermione Granger.

\- Waouh! J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir aussi... Sereine. Et de t'entendre parler comme ça non plus!

\- Mes parents me disaient la même chose quand je suis revenue à la maison! Peut-être que le fait qu'un vieux humain-serpent mégalo tienne désormais compagnie aux vers nécrophages me détend un peu plus, pas toi? railla-t-elle en lui envoyant une serviette dans la figure.

\- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison. Mais c'est une première, plutôt réussie d'ailleurs.

\- Crétin!

\- Ah parce que c'est plus idiot maintenant?

Hermione avala de travers sa biscotte puis rigola. Harry, ravi de sa remarque de plaisantin, finit son petit déjeuner et fila se préparer après avoir insisté pour débarrasser.

\- Bon, le programme: Aller à Gringotts pour tes comptes, ensuite acheter les livres pour notre sixième année et si tout va bien aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour voir M. Malfoy. informa la jeune sorcière en se dirigeant vers le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Ouais. Au moins je verrais ce qui se passe. Je suis bien couvert? demanda Harry en se couvrant d'une capuche très efficace.

\- Très. Et ça passe partout, même en mettant la cape de sorcier. Et moi?

\- Parfait, pas un cheveu ne dépasse.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la taverne du Chaudron Baveur puis s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur chemin pour finalement s'accouder au comptoir. Ils prirent un café tandis qu'ils écoutaient les deux jumeaux Weasley parler entre eux, sachant que le reste de la famille était dans les parages.

\- Dis Gred.

\- Oui Forge?

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Harry et Hermione depuis le début des vacances? Parce que je n'en ai pas une.

\- Moi non plus. C'est louche. Encore ces moldus qui doivent lui rendre la vie dure. Mais Herm' est partie si rapidement, je me demande si son livre n'était pas une excuse.

\- Et Ron ne les a pas contactés? C'est leur meilleur ami quand même. Il m'agace, ce crétin!

\- J'en sais rien. Attends... Eh Ron! Viens voir!

Les deux espions en herbe, soufflant sur leur boisson trop chaude, écoutèrent les pas lourds du dénommé qui arrivait en traînant des pieds.

\- Quoi? croassa-t-il en raclant sa chaise.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Harry? Et Hermione? C'est ton meilleur ami et ta petite amie non?

Ces derniers entendirent un bâillement très prononcé avant de l'entendre passer sa commande comme si de rien n'était. Puis au bout de quelques minutes et l'agacement entendu des jumeaux, il lâcha.

\- J'en sais rien. J'ai pas de leurs nouvelles. Et Mione ne me parle plus, elle évite mes lettres. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec vous. grinça-t-il en mordant dans une tranche de pain dégoulinante de confiture.

\- Et toi Ginny? demanda sans doute Fred.

La nouvelle arrivante ne disait rien non plus, se contentant de manger son petit déjeuner sorcier. Résignés de ne rien apprendre de plus de cette écoute, ils partirent et se dirigèrent vers Gringotts.

Le conseiller semblait d'une sévérité très prononcée, même pour un gobelin. Ses sourcils broussailleux et ses traits tirés par des rides de stress ne rassuraient en rien. Harry jugea qu'il semblait être digne de confiance tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Le gobelin se pencha vers le comptoir du bureau pour mieux voir les visiteurs, et fut heureux de voir la fameuse cicatrice orner le front de l'un d'eux.

\- . Bienvenue à Gringotts. Je me présente, conseiller Radrog. J'imagine que vous venez consultez Gripsec pour vos comptes. dit le gobelin d'une voix sobre.

\- Bonjour. Enchanté, Radrog. À vrai dire, je suis venu consulter un gobelin ayant aucun visuel sur mes finances pour ne pas être mené en bateau.

Le ton du sorcier était méprisant envers Gripsec, chose qui semblait plaire à Radrog. Rancœur sans doute.

\- Bien. Je vais donc faire appel à mon collègue. Radsoc.

Un gobelin semblable au guichetier habituel de la banque arriva avec un dossier, mais son air semblait inquiéter Radrog.

\- Permettez-moi quelques instants, Monsieur Potter. dit le gobelin en allant vers son collègue d'un pas rapide.

Les deux créatures se dirigèrent dans un bureau privé, tandis que Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais alors qu'ils patientaient dans le hall, un homme d'une élégance inégalable arriva et se fit saluer par tous les gobelins. Sa chevelure blonde aux reflets argentés lui arrivait au bas du dos. Son visage n'était plus marqué par les signes du temps, mais par une jeunesse incroyable. Et Harry sembla voir des oreilles plus pointues.

\- Ah, c'est monsieur Malfoy. murmura Hermione. C'est étrange, les gobelins ne saluent pas les sorciers si respectueusement d'habitude. Il dégage... une magie plus... Ah je ne sais pas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au fils Malfoy. Son amie avait raison, lui qui pensait qu'elle exagérait, en réalité sa description de Lucius Malfoy était un véritable euphémisme.

\- Monsieur Potter. le salua-t-il d'une voix douce et presque amicale. Ravi de vous voir, Miss Granger c'est un plaisir. J'ai reçu votre lettre, je pensais bien vous trouvez ici.

\- M... Monsieur Malfoy. bredouilla Harry en lui tendant une main tremblante. Je ne pensais pas que vous me cherchiez, surtout pour parler.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Radrog courir en direction des coffres puis reporta son regard sur Lucius Malfoy.

\- Oui. Ce que j'ai à vous dire vous paraîtra sûrement étrange, mensonger voire même grotesque, mais cela sera bien réel. Mais nous parlerons dans un endroit de confiance. dit-il en agitant sa cape, n'ayant rien à envier l'envolée de celle de Rogue.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du hall d'attente, Radrog arriva ainsi qu'un autre gobelin et Gripsec. Ces derniers semblaient livides, surtout celui qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. M. Malfoy était lui très surpris, son haussement de sourcil était significatif. Harry devait-il être inquiet?

\- Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de vos comptes. dit le gobelin inconnu en agitant ses longs doigts griffus. Je suis Ragnoc, chargé des finances de Gringotts, suivez-moi.

Harry acquiesça et suivit les trois créatures en compagnie de monsieur Malfoy et Hermione. Certains gobelins croisèrent le groupe et saluèrent Ragnoc très respectueusement. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Gripsec partit dans une autre direction tandis que les autres bifurquèrent jusqu'à un bureau éparse. Des livres et des dossiers voletaient dans tous les sens pour être soigneusement rangés ou distribués. Ils s'assirent vers un bureau en marbre sur des fauteuils en velours rouge et au cadran doré. Monsieur Malfoy regarda avec effarement une petite boîte.

\- Bien. Monsieur Potter, ces personnes sont-elles dignes de confiance pour ce que nous allons discuter, selon vous?

\- Oui. dit-il en se tournant vers ses deux accompagnateurs.

L'un des gobelins fit un petit geste de sa main, et un sort entoura Harry qui cela offusqua Lucius.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas mis sous Imperium, si c'est cela que vous pensez. gronda-t-il en se penchant vers eux, et ils reculèrent doucement.

\- Me.. Mesure de sécurité, Lord Malfoy. Nous devons savoir afin que notre banque ne soit pas attaquée si Monsieur Potter ne voulait que personne d'autre que lui sache la situation ses affaires, dirons-nous.

Harry acquiesça, même s'il comprenait également le mécontentement de l'aristocrate. Puis une idée lui vint, qui apporterait la sécurité et une certaine sérénité.

\- Faisons un serment sorcier. Vous garderez mes secrets et en retour je garderai les vôtres. suggéra-t-il en regardant les deux sorciers. Au moins ça permettra une certaine sérénité pour nous tous. Mais est-ce que celui que j'ai fais avec Hermione sera altéré?

Cette dernière regarda Lucius avec inquiétude.

\- Non, aucunement. Ce serment m'arrangerait beaucoup pour nos prochaines affaires, monsieur Potter. dit-il alors, le surprenant. Et sachez que vous devez citer que vous êtes le chef de la famille Potter, vu que vous êtes l'héritier de James.

\- J'accepte Harry! dit Hermione sans arrière pensée, rassurée.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent et tendirent le bras vers eux. L'aristocrate fit le sort, et un fil argenté enroula les bras tendus, se reliant les uns aux autres. Il commença le serment, suivi par les deux autres.

\- Moi, Lucius Alexander Malfoy, porte-parole et chef de la famille Malfoy, m'engage à garder et protéger les secrets de familles de monsieur Harry Potter et Miss Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière enchaîna le serment.

\- Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, m'engage à garder et protéger les secrets de familles de monsieur Harry Potter et Monsieur...

\- Lord. souffla-t-il.

\- Euh... Lord Lucius Malfoy. bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Harry finit donc le lien afin de sceller leur accord solidifié.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter... chef de la famille Potter, m'engage à garder et protéger les secrets de familles de Lord Lucius Malfoy et Miss Hermione Granger.

Le fil disparut dès les engagements des sorciers prononcés, et les gobelins furent soulagés. Un problème de moins.

\- Bien, nous parlerons de vos comptes personnels et des voûtes de la Maison Potter. Mais tout d'abord je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions. dit Ragnoc en claquant des doigts.

\- Allez-y.

Radrog prit un dossier d'une importante pile de documents et le tendit à Ragnoc qui se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Savez-vous le montant de vos différentes possessions, monsieur Potter?

\- Non, je sais que j'ai un coffre et un autre dont je n'ai pas accès jusqu'à ma majorité. dit-il en se grattant la tete.

Le gobelin sourcilla à ces mots, ainsi que monsieur Malfoy qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Hermione écoutait sans comprendre.

\- Avez-vous vu des registres de vos comptes? Ou recevez-vous des relevés bancaires?

\- Non.

\- Bien. grinça le conseiller en continuant. Avez-vous lu le testament de vos parents, monsieur Potter?

\- Non.

Le banquier arrêta ses questions, le visage blafard. Il regardait Radrog qui haussa les épaules.

\- Qui se charge de vos comptes, monsieur Potter?

\- Gripsec, monsieur.

Le gobelin claqua des doigts et Radrog disparût dans un claquement de talons sur le marbre. Harry n'avait pas vu que celui-ci avait disparu. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec le convoqué, qui n'était visiblement pas rassuré du tout en voyant le gobelin inconnu.

\- Gripsec, je présume? demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire.

\- Oui, monsieur Ragnoc. murmura ce dernier en triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

Harry tiqua à cette appellation et se retourna vers l'aristocrate blond pour lui demander qui était ce gobelin qui semblait si redouté dans la banque.

\- Il s'agit du chef de Gringotts pour le territoire anglais. J'imagine que les banques moldues ont plusieurs chefs selon les pays. murmura-t-il tandis qu'une discussion venimeuse parvenaient à leurs oreilles.

Harry acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur la discussion animée.

\- J'imagine que vous savez très bien les politiques de notre établissement et nos lois, Gripsec. grinça le gobelin, encore plus froid que jamais. Puis-je donc savoir pourquoi ce testament dort dans nos coffres depuis plus de dix ans sans jamais avoir été vu par l'héritier direct de la famille Potter? Car d'après ce que j'ai vu, monsieur Potter est le seul représentant de sa Maison.

\- Eh bien... commença Gripsec sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Comment pouvons-nous savoir si les exigences des parents ont été respectées si ce testament n'a jamais été ouvert? Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un a daigné le faire lire à l'héritier? Savez-vous que votre négligence va nous coûter?

Gripsec se tût, puis finalement profita du silence pour parler.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore m'a pourtant juré qu'il l'avait donné à Monsieur Potter. C'est lui qui l'avait. se justifia le gobelin dans un débit très rapide. En tant que représentant dans le monde sorcier de Monsieur Potter, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il me disait quoi faire, avec les documents demandés et je faisais. Je n'ai pas revu ce testament depuis.

Les deux autres gobelins réfléchissaient aux dires de Gripsec, puis regardèrent la boîte sur le bureau.

\- Je pense que la salle des lectures testamentaires conviendrait mieux à votre lecture. dit le gobelin en désignant une porte dérobée qui s'ouvrit directement. Il suffit d'un peu de sang pour lire le parchemin.

Harry se leva doucement et prit la boite avant de se diriger vers la pièce qui se referma dès qu'il en franchit le seuil.

Il regarda l'immense espace, renfermant des milliers de boites archivées, et se dit que la sienne irait elle aussi dans cet endroit. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours noir et, après une longue inspiration, défit le scellé et ouvrit un parchemin vierge.

Il prit un petit couteau puis fit une coupure sur son doigt afin de récolter une goutte de son sang, qu'il apposa sur le papier. Puis il vit apparaitre les écritures de son père et de sa mère. Sa lecture fut des plus horribles pour lui.

 _Ceci est mon testament qui révoque toutes dispositions antérieures. Je soussigné James Potter, chef de la Maison Potter, né le 27 mars 1960, résidant au 21 Godric's Hollow, désigne comme seul héritier mon fils unique, Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, également domicilié au 21, Godric's Hollow._

 _Je lègue ma maison principale, ainsi que mes différentes propriétés dont les détails sont sur le descriptif à mon fils. Tous les comptes Potter ainsi que le titre de chef de Maison seront remis à mon fils également à sa majorité, et si besoin à sa prochaine émancipation si besoin est._

 _Je désigne par ce testament les tuteurs suivants pour mon fils afin d'assurer son avenir: Sirius Black et Narcissa Malfoy. En aucun cas le tutorat ne reviendra à Pétunia Dursley et son mari Vernon ou encore moins à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Ce testament réfutera tout autre document s'opposant à lui._

 _James Potter, dit Cornedrue, Chef de la Maison Potter._

Harry fut chamboulé, complètement. Non seulement son père semblait posséder de nombreuses propriétés, de plus l'un de ses tuteurs n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Puis il vit le testament de Lily Potter, avec le même contenu, son écriture douce mais rapide. Enfin, des notes personnelles attirèrent son attention.

 _Notre très cher Harry,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, et j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le faire, c'est que nous ne sommes plus. Nous tenons à te dire que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde, mon chéri. Nous te demandons que deux choses, écoute ton instinct. Celui de ton pauvre père lui faisait faire des bêtises mais il était infaillible. Deuxièmement, méfie-toi des apparences. Ceux que tu penses être tes amis ne le seront pas forcément, ceux qui te conseilleront ne seront pas toujours de bon conseil, mais nos dispositions nous permettent d'être tranquille._

 _Tu dois te demander Pourquoi Narcissa? Car elle était la meilleure amie de ta mère, et elle est contre les idées de ce fichu despote, si bien qu'elle te protégera. Comme quoi, le serment inviolable fait des merveilles parfois. Remus est instable en tant que loup, donc ce choix n'était pas le bon._

 _Les titres de noblesse de notre famille te reviennent, ils te permettront ton émancipation si nos souhaits ne sont pas respectés, bien que nous en doutons, la politique Gringotts est très sévère sur ces documents._

 _Sache que nous sommes fiers de toi, et le seront toujours, Harry. À jamais._

 _Ta mère et ton père qui t'aiment._

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry était tellement ému de ces derniers mots qu'il remarqua à peine ses yeux embués. Il regarda les papiers concernant les biens Potter, et fut atterré par toutes ses possessions. Quand il pense que pendant toutes ces années, il aurait pu vivre aisément alors qu'il avait vécu comme un elfe de maison depuis plus de dix ans. Il venait d'apprendre que ses parents ne voulaient en aucun cas qu'il soit placé chez les Dudley.

Un détail s'insinua à lui, qui fit naître un doute insupportable. Harry rangea le papier puis retourna dans le bureau où tous l'attendaient. Ils se raidirent en voyant sa tête, mais n'y prêtant pas attention il demanda à Radrog un document qui lui enlèverait ce sentiment étouffant.

\- Montrez-moi les relevés bancaires de mes comptes depuis le jour de la mort de mes parents. Savoir qui y avait accès? Y a-t-il eu des prélèvements, si oui par qui? Quelles sommes? Et qui s'est chargé de la tenue de mes affaires?

Harry contenait à peine sa rage, et sa magie de faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Lucius Malfoy sourcilla une fois de plus, Hermione était devenue blanche et les trois gobelins se lancèrent des regards furtifs avant de céder à sa requête. Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les sorciers entre eux. La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry et d'un coup d'œil lui posa une question informulée.

\- Mes parents ont demandé dans leur testament que mes tuteurs soient Sirius... Et Narcissa.

Lucius se contenta d'un signe de tête sûrement mécontent, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ma mère semblait avoir confiance en elle, elles avaient fait un serment inviolable toutes les deux.

Le chef Malfoy le regarda puis après une minute de silence prit la parole.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ma femme avait été désignée comme tutrice. Narcissa aurait tellement aimé avoir un autre enfant mais... Nous en avons été incapables. Je t'expliquerai plus tard la raison. Mais elle aurait été tellement heureuse.

Harry regarda le grand aristocrate blond avec respect. Oui, il avait beaucoup changé, son absence en était la cause. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de cet homme.

\- Ils m'ont signalé que les Dursley n'auraient jamais dû être mes tuteurs, ni Dumbledore. Mais rien ne me dit que le professeur l'est. Et avec ce que tu m'as dit, je veux être sûr de tout.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu as demandé tous ces papiers. termina Hermione en l'attirant vers elle. Dieu Harry, dire que tu aurais pu vivre autrement.

\- Oui, mais sans ça je ne t'aurais jamais connu. railla-t-il.

Elle sourit tristement à ces mots, les Malfoy ne supportaient pas les nés-moldus. Néanmoins il y avait pensé. Il continua.

\- Ils ont prévu quelque chose si jamais leurs vœux n'étaient pas respectés. M'émanciper, et me donner les titres de chef de la Maison Potter, même si ce n'est plus utile désormais. Et d'après ces documents, je suis... Aisé. Et je ne sais pas gérer des biens aussi... Imposants.

\- Je vous aiderais. Je vous donnerais des cours pour gérer vos finances et votre patrimoine familial. se proposa Malfoy en regardant les documents qu'Harry lui avaient tendu.

\- Merci. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les trois gobelins arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et leur mine auparavant déconfite avait tourné au blanc.

\- Monsieur Potter. Malheureusement je crains que notre banque ait des comptes à vous rendre. Rassurez-vous, des dédommagements seront faits le plus rapidement possible sur votre compte pour les faits que je vais vous exposer.

Harry frissonna, Lucius sembla anxieux et Hermione fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Non, ce n'était pas un bon jour, mais il valait mieux pour lui et pour ceux qui l'avaient trahi qu'il le sache dès maintenant.


	3. Fortune Insoupçonnée et Souvenirs

Le Destin des Âmes Sœurs

Coucou! De retour avec un troisième chapitre! Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry est à Gringotts avec Hermione pour faire le point sur sa situation. Sans compter Lucius Malfoy qui semble bon de lui prêter serment afin de lui dévoiler des informations importantes. Gros problèmes à l'horizon, et c'est pas fini! (Désolée je suis nulle en résumé)

Pour le chapitre précédent, certains m'ont fait la remarque et merci de me le signaler, Hermione tourne autour du pot car elle ne veut tout simplement pas blesser son ami. Mais merci en tout cas de suivre mon histoire!

Chapitre III: Fortune insoupçonnée et Souvenirs.

•Précédemment•

 _\- Je vous aiderais. Je vous donnerais des cours pour gérer vos finances et votre patrimoine familial. se proposa Malfoy en regardant les documents qu'Harry lui avaient tendu._

 _\- Merci. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant mon compte._

 _Les trois gobelins arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et leur mine auparavant déconfite avait tourné au blanc._

 _\- Monsieur Potter. Malheureusement je crains que notre banque ait des comptes à vous rendre. Rassurez-vous, des dédommagements seront faits le plus rapidement possible sur votre compte pour les faits que je vais vous exposer._

 _Harry frissonna, Lucius sembla anxieux et Hermione fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Non, ce n'était pas un bon jour, mais il valait mieux pour lui et pour ceux qui l'avaient trahi qu'il le sache dès maintenant._

Tous se rassirent, puis quelques minutes plus tard Gripsec arriva.

\- Gripsec, nous allons regarder tous les documents que Monsieur Potter a demandé, et en tant que chef du secteur anglais je ferais mon rapport à Monsieur Gringott.

Le gobelin, déjà très livide, semblait encore plus pâlir. Il donna les papiers à Ragnoc qui les lit puis les tendit à Harry directement. Sa magie s'agitait furieusement, crépitant dans l'air. Depuis la fin de la guerre, son surplus de puissance était difficile à maîtriser, et les émotions fortes étaient un véritable catalyseur. Les deux autres sorciers ne comprirent pas la réaction du jeune homme qui semblait être au bord de la rupture.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, et je crois bien comprendre, tout ça m'a été pris avec l'accord de Dumbledore? demanda le survivant en serrant les dents.

\- En vérité Monsieur Potter, cet argent était distribué par le Directeur de Poudlard directement. bredouilla Radrog en regardant les documents.

Hermione était choquée, Lucius simplement inexpressif, ne laissant aucune expression visible. Le gobelin continua.

\- Désirez-vous que toutes les personnes présentes en ce lieu écoutent?

Harry réfléchit puis demanda aux deux sorciers et à Gripsec de sortir, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie au vue de la magie incontrôlée de plus en plus menaçante. Les trois gobelins se retrouvèrent donc face au jeune Survivant, qui semblait reprendre une expression neutre.

\- Bien. Nous estimons les donations de votre compte principal nulles, ce coffre n'a été visité que par vous. En revanche, votre coffre secondaire ainsi que trois autres ont été l'objet de prélèvements et de donations en tout genre. informa Radrog qui se concentra sur le document. Le montant de votre coffre principal est actuellement de 300.000 gallions. Le montant de votre coffre secondaire est de 450.000 gallions.

\- Sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Combien de coffre possède ma famille? demanda Harry dont les chiffres lui donnaient le tournis.

\- Neuf coffres, Monsieur Potter. Six d'entre eux ont été épargnés par les prélèvements car ils n'étaient pas sut les registres officiels, d'un montant de 850.000 gallions chacun environ, et avec des actions assez importantes. Votre famille a été très prévenante, monsieur Potter. commenta Radrog. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de vos parents, bien entendu.

Sa fortune était colossale, sans compter les propriétés de sa famille. Il était le seul membre Potter encore vivant. Il devait sans doute avoir des coffres qui n'avaient jamais été ouverts depuis des années, et qui ont dû fructifier. Heureusement que Monsieur Malfoy lui avait proposé son aide pour l'aider à gérer son portefeuille.

\- Reprenons. dit Ragnoc en prenant le relais. Le coffre secondaire a eu les prélèvements suivants: 1.000 gallions par an pour Mrs Figg, et ce depuis dix ans. 500 gallions par an pour Monsieur Fletcher, faits depuis trois ans.

Le compte qui était fermé mais visible sur les relevés bancaires officiels normalement donnés a été quant à lui sujet à de nombreuses transactions. Un prélèvement annuel de 2.500 gallions par an et ce depuis cinq ans est réalisé pour le compte de Monsieur Ronald Weasley, il était auparavant de 1.500 gallions par an et ce depuis trois ans avant augmentation. Un autre prélèvement de 2.000 gallions cette fois pendant trois ans a été fait pour Miss Ginerva Weasley, auparavant de 1.000 gallions annuels depuis deux ans avant augmentation.

Enfin une autre transaction pour le compte de Madame Molly Weasley du montant de 3.500 gallions annuels depuis huit ans. Et une dernière opération a été effectuée il y a quelques mois de cela par Monsieur Dumbledore pour son compte personnel un virement de 450.000 gallions.

\- Ce qui nous donne un total de... termina Radrog en déglutissant.

\- Une très grosse somme. éluda Harry qui reprit le papier pour voir les dégâts de son compte jusqu'alors inconnu. Comment ce vieillard a-t-il osé se servir dans mon dos? Il s'attendait à quoi? Que je meurs ou quoi?

Puis soudain il se rappela qu'il avait été un Horcruxe vivant et que le seul moyen d'éradiquer cette chose était par la mort. L'amour de sa mère l'avait sauvé encore une fois, et cela avait fortement étonné le vieux directeur. Ce dernier l'avait presque jeté hors de Poudlard pour aller chez ces truands de moldus.

Alors c'était ça? Il était destiné à mourir, pour le plus grand bien de tous? N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour être conduit directement à l'abattoir, par son mentor en plus de cela? Était-il juste destiné à mourir en martyr et être pillé en guise de remerciements? Mais il avait vaincu et était bien vivant.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je ferais en sorte que tous les traitres qui ont abusé de mon nom et de tout ce qui va avec me le paiera cher, très cher. gronda Harry, et sous l'effet de sa colère une vitre éclata en morceaux. Désolé pour la casse, Ragnoc. Je paierais les dégâts.

\- Inutile. dit-il simplement en faisant un sort informulé qui répara le vitrail brisé en un clin d'œil pour revenir à sa place. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à de tels agissements au sein de ma banque. Quelles mesures désirez-vous prendre concernant ces erreurs?

Harry essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Gripsec avait eu des documents de la part de Dumbledore qui l'autorisait à accéder à ses deux comptes auxquels il n'avait pas accès. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Sachez qu'un dédommagement de 480.000 gallions sera effectué sur votre compte dès cet après-midi, avec d'autres mesures en complément. Ou peut-être que...

\- Non c'est parfait. le rassura Harry en voyant le gobelin se détendre à ses mots. Mais j'exige une sécurité renforcée à vie, et que Radrog prenne la place de Gripsec. Je connais vos méthodes, et je pense que mon seuil de patience a atteint ses limites pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de me dissuader, je ne suis aucunement satisfait de ses services, avec ce qui a été fait à mon insu. Je veux également que ces prélèvements me soient remboursés dans leur intégralité, mais sans autre intérêt qu'un gallion symbolique.

Ce gallion soulignait clairement une humiliation pour les coupables, leur montrant que du mépris. Les gobelins semblèrent satisfaits de cette décision.

\- Bien. Nous verrons en détail la sécurité dans un instant. Toutes les mesures seront prises concernant les remboursements. Imposez votre signature sur le document comme quoi vous désignez Radrog gardien des comptes Potter, que vos biens n'appartiennent qu'à vous et que vous acceptez le titre de chef de la Maison Potter. Signature par le sang et par la magie, je vous prie.

Harry fit les signatures demandées, et signa le testament en apposant la date du jour d'ouverture déjà indiqué. Il vit ensuite son nouveau conseiller approcher avec un coffret où brillait une chevalière, celle de sa famille. Il la mit, acceptant son titre et scella le document avec l'emblème familial. Il était Lord Potter, désormais.

Rassuré, le gobelin convoqua Gripsec afin de lui annoncer sa position.

\- Gripsec, vous êtes révoqué de votre poste. Nous prendrons votre déposition concernant les documents donnés par M. Dumbledore et l'ouverture très tardive du testament Potter. Vous aurez à répondre de vos actions dans quelques jours. Dans un mois votre renvoi sera prononcé, le temps de terminer les mesures administratives de Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Abattu, le gobelin les salua sans un mot puis partit précipitamment. Ils parlèrent de la sécurité de tous ces coffres. La plus performante fut retenue, les frais couverts intégralement par la banque comme dédommagement supplémentaire. Il demanda également une bourse avec 5.000 gallions ainsi qu'une carte de crédit pour Moldu lui soit donné. Toutes les formalités conclues, Harry serra la main des deux gobelins en guise de remerciements, rassuré.

Il sortit heureux de cet entretien, sous l'œil dubitatif des deux sorciers. Il les gratifia d'un regard apaisé avant de sortir le premier de la banque.

\- Alors Harry. Comment ça s'est passé? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- Eh bien, mes découvertes m'ont fait comprendre que je me suis fié aux mauvaises personnes depuis le début. l'informa-t-il simplement en remettant sa cape sur sa tête et la jeune femme l'imita. Mais je te raconterais en détail plus tard. Tenez Lucius, ce sont les relevés bancaires qui ont subi des transactions illégales. J'aimerais parler également de cette prophétie dont vous parliez dans votre lettre. dit-il ensuite d'une voix tranchante.

L'aristocrate appréciait les débuts de changement chez le survivant. Il devenait plus calculateur, réfléchit, froid. Il ne maîtrisait pas suffisamment ses émotions pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il se promit d'y remédier. La prophétie parlait d'un survivant puissant en tout point, après tout, pas d'un Griffondor irresponsable.

\- Bien. Le mieux serait d'en parler chez Barjow & Burk mais pas aujourd'hui. murmura-t-il en se massant discrètement l'épaule. Je dois vous laissez. Demain à treize heures, avec Miss Granger si vous le souhaitez.

D'un mouvement de cape noire il se volatilisa, laissant Harry et Hermione assez surpris de ce départ. Puis ils reprirent vivement leurs esprits en entendant de loin les voix familières de la famille Weasley. Ils prirent rapidement la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, sans se rendre compte que deux jeunes rouquins les suivait.

Ils longèrent rapidement le chemin de Traverse puis prirent une rue transversale et remontèrent dans le fameux passage interdit aux "bons sorciers". Alors qu'ils prirent la route de leur destination, Harry prit la manche d'Hermione et les firent bifurquer dans une ruelle revenant sur leurs pas.

Hermione essaya de parler à son ami mais il semblait préférable qu'elle se taise. Ils débouchèrent dans l'artère principal, qui heureusement était bondé. La jeune sorcière jugea bon de changer la couleur de leurs robes en des plus colorées pour se fondre dans la masse. Mais voyant que les deux suiveurs ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle, elle décida de prendre leur fuite en main.

\- Par ici, murmura-t-elle en les guidant vers la boutique de Mrs Guipure. Elle nous accueillera et nous fera passer par l'arrière boutique.

Ils se firent un chemin dans la foule qui s'activait follement sur le parvis et arrivèrent au magasin rapidement. La gérante semblait outrée par leur arrivée criarde dans son entrée.

\- Bonjour, je suis navrée mais je vais bientôt fermer boutique. Je vous reconduit à l'extérieur. dit-elle d'un ton polaire.

Harry semblait paniqué, mais son amie vint devant Mrs Guipure, la démarche assurée.

\- Nous ne vous dérangerons pas, je vous le promets. dit-elle en montrant son visage sans enlever sa capuche, le dos tourné à la vitrine où les deux rouquins, collés à la baie vitrée, révélèrent leurs visages.

Mrs Guipure reconnût son employée et voyant les deux autres englués contre sa vitre elle tira les rideaux, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de les faire dégager. La voix de Molly Weasley raisonna malgré le brouhaha environnant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Nous irons chez Tissard & Brodette et Occasio, alors arrêtez de lorgner et venez m'aider.

Harry put enfin enlever sa cape dès que Mme Guipure ferma sa boutique pour le moment. Elle se tourna tout sourire vers ses invités.

\- Hermione! Navrée mais tu sais que ce genre de vêtement me rebute au plus haut point. Et ne serait-ce pas... Harry Potter? Enchantée mon cher. Je serrais ravie de pouvoir vous conseiller pour vos tenues.

\- J'en serais ravi. Mais une autre fois, je pense. À quelle heure votre boutique ouvre demain?

Les yeux de Mrs Guipure pétillaient, elle allait enfin habiller le Survivant. Lui qui s'habillait avec des loques, elle serait ravie de faire le ménage dans sa garde-robe. Lui aussi semblait heureux, il allait changer l'image du Griffondor insouciant que tout le monde sorcier avait de lui. Il allait devenir le Lord Potter, et reprendre les rênes de sa vie qu'il n'avait au final jamais eu.

\- Demain à six heures, pour préparer la boutique. Je pourrais vous accueillir à ce moment-là, et Hermione vous aidera puisqu'elle travaille demain.

Cette dernière semblait ravie.

\- Bien. Alors je serais là en même temps qu'elle, alors. dit-il avant de regarder l'heure. Pourrions-nous passer par votre arrière boutique pour sortir?

\- Bien sûr, c'est par ici. les guida la gérante en ouvrant une porte dérobée. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter et merci de votre visite.

\- Sachez que je suis Lord Potter désormais, Mrs Guipure. l'informa le jeune homme en agitant sa chevalière. Mais vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler monsieur.

\- Oh, je suis confuse! Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Potter. Alors à demain! À demain Hermione.

Ils partirent en reprenant les couleurs sombres de leurs capes. Hermione profita de leur trajet pour parler un peu à son meilleur ami avant d'arriver enfin dans la boutique la plus reculée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Madame, Monsieur. Bienvenue chez Barjow & Burk. Que... Pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

\- Bonjour Monsieur... s'interrompit Harry en regardant son interlocuteur.

\- Burk. Je suis l'un des propriétaires du magasin.

\- Monsieur Burk. Je suis Harry Potter.

Le vieil homme arrêta son travail pour aller le saluer. Il sourit à Hermione qui gardait toujours sa cape sur elle.

\- Monsieur Potter, Lord plutôt. dit-il en voyant la bague représentant sa famille. Miss.

\- Nous aimerions utiliser une de vos pensines, car ce que nous voulons voir est... Délicat. demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait nullement place au refus.

\- Oui, suivez-moi. Nous nous mettrons dans un endroit plus tranquille. dit le gérant en emmenant les deux jeunes dans une pièce à l'étage du magasin.

Il installa la pensine en face d'eux, puis sortit. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le toit vitré avant de lancer des sorts de protection, de verrouillage, d'obscurité sur le toit et de silence. Hermione plongea donc les filaments laiteux de sa conscience pour les glisser dans la pensine. Puis ils plongèrent leur tête pour découvrir les souvenirs de la la jeune femme.

 _*La brume de la pensine se dissipa peu à peu.*_

 _Hermione était dans l'herbe, flânant avec un livre et son chat se dorant au soleil. Le vent devenait frais, et elle rentra avec son ami à quatre pattes au Terrier dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle vit avec surprise que personne n'était dans la cuisine, elle trouva la maison biscornue des Weasley bien vide et silencieuse._

 _Elle avait entendu lors du repas que les jumeaux ne rentreraient pas car leur entreprise était en pleine expansion, Arthur avait un travail monstre avec le poste vacant de Lucius Malfoy qui avait demandé à partir et qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis. Ron avait gratifié cette nouvelle de manière "ronnesque"._

 _\- De toute façon, il ne manquera à personne. Comme tous ces Mangemorts et ces traîtres de Serpentard!_

 _Il n'était nécessaire de préciser que les Malfoy contribuaient à une grande partie de l'économie sorcière sans qu'une énième dispute n'éclate. Elle se tut, mangeant en silence. Le fait que Harry ne soit pas là la mettait mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours. Ses lettres lui avaient été renvoyée, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ces renvois successifs. En tout cas, elle avait hâte d'être à la rentrée, puisque personne ne semblait se soucier de lui._

 _Quand elle rentra dans la chambre de son amie, elle vit avec surprise la pièce vacante. Elle se posa quand même sur le lit trop dur pour elle et prit un livre sur les potions, car Snape attendait tous les élèves au tournant. Elle voulait connaitre tout ce livre avant la fin des vacances._

 _Mais alors qu'elle finit sa page sur la potion de sommeil, elle entendit des marches craquer et des rires. Sans comprendre sa réaction, elle se cacha derrière une armoire avec Patterond, se traitant d'idiote car Ginny saurait sa présence. Mais contre toute attente, lorsque cette dernière entra, elle regarda la pièce vide avant de fermer la porte._

 _\- Personne est dans la chambre. Maman est dans la cuisine. Hermione doit sûrement encore être dans le champ._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ce maudit trou d'herbes, à essayer de lui envoyer des lettres? Elle m'énerve depuis quelques jours. Ça sert à rien ce qu'elle fait, si elle savait. marmonna Ron._

 _Il riait à gorge déployée tandis que sa sœur gloussait de façon insupportable. Hermione essaya d'aller devant la porte de la chambre de Ron mais elle savait que le plancher avait des chances de la trahir._

 _"Merde! Je sens un truc pas net du tout, comment je vais savoir ce qu'ils se disent, ça doit être dingue pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute? Allez... Tu peux trouver... Mais oui! Il faut juste que je tienne Patterond."_

 _Elle chercha dans son sac un accessoire que les jumeaux lui avaient donné pour permettre d'écouter à distance. Des oreilles d'espionnage, même principe que les conserves reliées entre elles mais plus pratiques. Le mouchard mis en place, elle colla l'autre oreille à la sienne._

 _\- Alors. Maintenant que l'on est enfin seuls, on va discuter que ce qu'on va faire pour la rentrée. dit Ginny. L'Ultima * est prêt._

 _\- La potion d'amour? Mais comment tu as pu la préparer? Même le Barjow et le Burk n'ont pas voulu t'aider. Ils vendent les pires trucs du monde et ça ils le vendent pas? demanda Ron, dubitatif._

 _\- Laisse tomber, on l'a faite avec maman. Mais juste une toute petite fiole, maman n'a pas pu en faire plus. Le Directeur a pu nous trouver la recette. Mais il était marqué "à ne pas utiliser sur sorcier, graves effets secondaires non vérifiés". Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça? Oui, hein? semblait-elle espérer._

 _\- T'inquiète pas! Si Dumbledore t'a donné cette recette c'est pas pour rien. Il était censé mourir contre son duel avec Voldemort. Il avait été vraiment surpris de voir qu'Harry avait survécu au "Avada Kedavra". Ça avait corrompu tous ses plans._

 _\- Pourquoi ça?_

 _\- Parce que si Harry était mort comme prévu, Dumbledore aurait répartit tout son fric dans nos comptes et dans le sien, sans que cela paraisse suspect. lui dit le traître. Mais au final c'est mieux comme ça, on s'en occupera plus tard._

 _Elle était terrifiée de ce qu'elle entendait. Harry aurait dû mourir, c'est vrai. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit avec eux. Elle qui pensait que ce miracle était une bénédiction pour Ronald, elle s'était bien gourée._

 _"Comment peuvent-ils penser ça d'Harry? Je dois le prévenir et vite! Les salauds, ils oseraient en plus! Bravo les héros de guerre!"_

 _\- Bon en tout cas, je lui donnerais L'Ultima quand il viendra. Maman a dit que nous irons bientôt le chercher. Comme ça ensuite on se mariera, comme prévu! Et pour Hermione, on lui dit ou pas?_

 _\- Pas avant qu'Harry ait prit la potion. réfuta-t-il de suite._

 _\- Mais pourquoi?_

 _\- Parce que s'il la prend et qu'ensuite on dit tout à cette intello coincée, il ne la croira jamais si elle essaye de le mettre en garde. Comme ça plus d'obstacles! Et hop, jackpot!_

 _Elle gloussa encore, et Ron ricanait, puis elle entendit un bruit de mastication, sûrement lui qui mangeait._

 _Elle reprit rapidement les oreilles, paniquée par sa découverte. Elle s'était bercée d'illusions sur cette famille, seuls les jumeaux et Arthur ne semblaient pas être au courant. Elle essayerait de les joindre plus tard. Mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose: Rentrer chez elle._

 _Elle attendit que Ron et Ginny descendent pour partir._

 _\- Bon, allons voir Hermione. Je vais lui dire d'arrêter d'écrire, qu'elle perd son temps. Et lui monter un peu la tête._

 _\- Je t'accompagne. On verra bien._

 _Ils sortirent de la chambre en prenant la direction du champ, et elle en profita pour tout prendre avant de réfléchir à un motif pour transplaner. Hors de question qu'elle se fasse raccompagner, elle trouverait bien une idée en chemin. Elle posa ses affaires et la cage de son chat dans le vestibule brusquement, relevant l'attention de Molly. Elle remarqua une expression à peine perceptible qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, ou jamais remarqué se dit-elle. Du mépris et du dégoût. Une micro-expression qui en montrait bien plus sur elle, désormais._

 _"Je savais que mon malaise n'était pas rien. Mais là je ne peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'être complice!"_

 _\- Molly. Il faut que je reparte chez moi. La rentrée est dans un mois et j'ai oublié un livre essentiel à mon apprentissage. De plus, mes parents me manquent._

 _\- Tu veux partir, pour un livre? demanda la mère de famille aux formes généreuses qui se précipita vers elle. Pourquoi, Ron t'en prêtera un._

 _\- Non! Il ne l'a pas! couina-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et de toute façon je veux aussi revoir mes parents. Je vous en prie Molly._

 _\- Nous essayerons de t'acheter ce livre. Et écris à tes parents. dit-elle en espérant la convaincre en la poussant vers les escaliers. Pourquoi partir juste pour un bouquin, Hermione?_

 _Cette insistance déplût de suite à Hermione, qui ajouta derechef._

 _\- Molly. Mes parents me manquent beaucoup, je ne suis pas allée les voir depuis la fin de cette guerre à la demande de Dumbledore, mais là j'en peux plus. Je pars les rejoindre. grinça-t-elle d'un ton froid. Je peux? Merci._

 _Puis sans demander son reste elle prit ses affaires et partit dans le jardin du Terrier en dehors des protections avant de transplaner chez elle. Elle imposa des sorts et des barrières magiques puissantes dans sa maison avant de ranger ses affaires et attendre ses parents._

 _Elle entendit dans la soirée les cliquetis dans la porte d'entrée et une paire de talons frapper le sol. Elle se leva discrètement et alla sur la chaise du salon dans l'entrée. Sa mère se mit à l'aise quand elle vit passer Patterond sans se poser d'autre question._

 _\- Coucou mon chat, mais qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce tu fais ici toi? cria-t-elle en enlevant vite son manteau. Hermione? Hermione? Ma chérie?_

 _\- Coucou maman. bredouilla cette dernière qui n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Je suis là._

 _Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis enfin sa mère la serra dans ses bras, elle aussi en pleurs._

 _\- Ma chérie. Quel soulagement! Tu étais chez ton ami? J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas!_

 _\- Maman..._

 _Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu entre les deux Weasley, et le visage de sa mère habituellement si doux devenait froid et dur. Quand Hermione finit son histoire, Mme Granger était en colère et triste pour sa fille._

 _\- Ce gamin n'est qu'un vaurien! Il est indigne de toi, de ses actes! vociféra-t-elle en tournant dans le salon, claquant des talons. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parle! Et crois-moi je le saurais si tu désobéis._

 _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, M. Granger rejoignait la famille au complet._

 _\- Salut ma chérie je suis rentré! Qu'est-ce que ces que ces affaires? Hermione est rentrée?_

 _Une petite voix étouffée lui parvient, et il déboucha dans le salon sans comprendre. Il vit sa fille dans les bras de sa femme, sanglotant toutes les deux. Il alla les r pour une étreinte comme il les aimait avec les deux femmes de sa vie._

 _\- Herm'! C'est bon que tu sois enfin à la maison! Tu ne vas pas repartir de suite chez les Weasley, hein? dit-il en riant._

 _\- Non, elle n'ira plus jamais. gronda sa mère en se levant. Viens, je vais t'en parler. Ma chérie, va te reposer. Il est vingt heures, donc prends ta douche et déballe tes affaires._

 _\- J'ai déjà tout installé, ma douche serait suffisante. Oh, vous m'avez tellement manqué! bredouilla-t-elle en étreignant une fois encore ses parents._

 _* La brume de la pensine réapparût et disparut ensuite face à un autre souvenir.*_

 _\- Ma chérie, ton père a eu une urgence au cabinet, il rentrera plus tard. Comment im s'y est pris pour casser sa couronne? J'ai regardé avec lui, mais ton père est plus qualifié pour les prothèses. dit Mme Granger en entrant chez elle. Mmm, ça sent bon!_

 _Hermione était en train de cuisiner, et dès que son père arriva ils passèrent à table._

 _Elle profita de l'après-midi calme pour aller lire un peu tandis que sa mère regardait la télévision. Puis quand elle prit un autre livre dans l'étagère du salon, un énième hibou arriva en s'écrasant contre le carreau. Depuis quelques jours après son arrivée, des courriers pleuvaient à n'en plus savoir quoi faire. Tous venaient de Ron ou Ginny, lui demandant la même chose._

 _\- Merde! Ils ne peuvent pas l'éduquer pour travailler son atterrissage? grinça sa mère._

 _Hermione ouvrit la lettre puis roula les yeux avant de la déchirer rageusement. Encore la même question._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es partie? Pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes lettres? Merde faut qu'il arrête, ça sert à rien!_

 _Sa mère prit le papier déchiré des mains de sa fille pour y mettre dans la cheminée. Elles reprirent leurs activités quand un hibou grand-duc arriva avec élégance._

 _\- Ah non! Quoi encore, ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille?_

 _\- Non! Il n'est pas à eux. Je vais voir._

 _Elle prit des graines de pin, puis les donna au rapace qui refusa la récompense. Arrogant, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle prit la lettre, assez lourde, et de suite il reprit son envol. Le sceau vert jade était très représentatif._

 _\- Pourquoi les Malfoy me... Je comprends pas._

 _Elle décacheta la lettre et la lut rapidement._

 _"Miss Granger, cela doit vous étonnez que je vous écrive, mais c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse. Mon retrait des mondanités sorcières m'ont permis de prendre du recul, et vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je reprend contact, après une vaine tentative de joindre votre ami Harry (!). Je serais ravi de vous revoir, ainsi que monsieur Potter afin de parler de certaines choses très importantes. Une nouvelle prophétie doit être lue par le Survivant mais seuls vous et moi savons qu'elle existe, alors ne l'ébruitez pas. Une lettre à l'intention de Harry est jointe à la vôtre. Je ne vous en direz pas plus aujourd'hui, mais je vous demande une chose. Restez chez vous, et méfiez-vous de tout désormais. En toute amitié. Lord Lucius Alexander Malfoy."_

 _Un autre courrier était bien destiné à Harry, mais depuis quand Malfoy appelait son ami de cette façon? Étrange._

 _* La brume de la pensine réapparût et se dissipa ensuite face à un autre souvenir.*_

 _Hermione avait passé une mauvaise journée, non seulement elle avait croisé des moldus très impolis cet après-midi alors qu'elle se triturait les méninges qui lui ont littéralement foncé dessus, mais en plus ils avaient exigés des excuses. Mais un sort bien placé remit tout en ordre, il se taperait un bon mal de crâne._

 _Mais elle avait une tout autre préoccupation, ce qui lui avait valu cet accident. Elle tournait dans sa chambre, inquiète en voyant qu'une autre lettre pour son meilleur ami emprisonne chez ces moldus tyranniques lui était revenu. Elle devait le joindre coûte que coûte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa mère, qui travaillait dans son bureau, entendait depuis quelques minutes sa fille tourner comme un lion en cage. Elle devait tenir énormément à ce garçon._

 _\- Herm'. On dirait un fauve. Tu as encore eu un retour de courrier? Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Si, je dois m'inquiéter! Molly a prévu de passer prendre Harry et Ginny va lui faire prendre cette potion horrible! Il sera à jamais prisonnier, maman, et ils vont le dépouiller!_

 _Mme Granger ne savait plus quoi faire pour sa fille. Elle décida donc après mûre réflexion dans son bureau de dire à sa fille qu'elle devait aller le voir. Mais tout d'un coup le téléphone d'Hermione sonna._

 _\- Allô? dit-elle précipitamment._

 _\- Hermione? demanda une voix masculine qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître._

 _\- Oui. Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _Elle vit sa mère sur le pas de sa porte, soucieuse._

 _\- Harry. Tu sais, le gars qui se met dans le pétrin à chaque année de cours ou qui adore affronter ses professeurs. dit-il en riant._

 _"Mon Dieu, Harry! Enfin!" Elle fit un point en l'air à sa mère, heureuse d'entendre enfin son meilleur ami._

 _\- Harry? C'est toi? Super! Oh mon Dieu Harry! couina-t-elle en ne retenant plus ses larmes._

 _\- Oui, c'est bien moi Hermione je que tu te rappelle encore de mon prénom. railla-t-il._

 _\- Harry je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi! Tu es où? hurla Hermione, encore sous le choc._

 _\- Chez les Dursley._

 _\- Je viens te chercher! cria-t-elle. Maman, j'ai réussis à avoir Harry au téléphone, je vais le chercher!_

 _\- D'accord, lui dit sa mère en s'en allant dans le salon._

 _\- Non! Il y a un espion de l'Ordre vers chez moi, sans parler de Mrs Figg. chuchota Harry, pour ne pas être entendu par ses tyrans._

 _\- Ah zut! Je peux venir te voir comment? demanda-t-elle, impatiente._

 _\- Viens tout à l'heure, en mode Moldu. dit Harry._

 _Elle entendait des cliquetis de valise. Tant mieux._

 _\- Très bien Harry! On se voit tout à l'heure! À tout de suite! hurla la jeune femme avant de raccrocher. Maman! J'ai réussi!_

 _Elle prit son manteau, ses chaussures et sa baguette puis commença à ouvrir la porte avant que sa mère ne la bloque._

 _\- Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

 _\- Tiens, c'est un pistolet électrique et son permis. On ne sait jamais, et je ne parle pas des gens malfamés, je parle des sorciers. Ta baguette est une arme prévisible, alors qu'un taser surprendra._

 _Cette logique était indiscutable, sa mère avait raison. Elle prit l'arme et la mit dans sa poche de manteau avant de sortir dehors. Puis plus loin elle transplana. Arrivée à Privet Drive, elle vit de suite l'espion très indiscret qui ne l'avait pas encore vu malgré le bruit de son arrivée. Elle lui lança un informulé pour qu'il tombe dans le coma pendant quelques minutes._

 _Elle trouva rapidement l'adresse, et elle sonna, respirant un bon coup. Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant la femme de cet après-midi qui lui avait beuglé dessus. La vieille femme voulut refermer la porte mais Hermione bloqua son pied en tenant à lui présenter des excuses pour l'amadouer, chose qui ne fonctionnait pas tellement. Puis une voix familières lui parvient._

 _\- Désolé mais tu ne pourras pas la raisonner. Quand elle est partie, tu peux plus arrêter la machine. ricana le jeune homme qui admirait la scène depuis sûrement un bon moment_

 _\- Harry! Oh Dieu tu vas bien! cria-t-elle en poussant l'hystérique pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Tu vas bien? Tu as bien mangé, tu es prêt à partir?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bon maman! J'ai tout! railla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte._

 _Enfin! Il était en pleine forme, et visiblement heureux de la voir._

 _"Il était grand temps que je le sorte de là"_

 _\- Idiot! Je vais rétrécir ta valise. dit-elle en faisant un sort de rétrécissement qui ne fonctionna pas._

 _Hermione regarda de nouveau sa baguette et Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait._

 _\- Que..._

 _\- Un sort bloque toute la magie dans cette maison. Ainsi qu'un repousse-animal._

 _\- Voilà pourquoi je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles. grinça la jeune femme en sortant toutes les lettres pour lui. Elles me sont toutes revenues, dire que je pensais que tu le faisais la gueule._

 _"Vaut mieux ne rien lui dire pour le moment". Hermione préféra garder ça pour elle pour le moment, et lui dira tout quand ils seront à l'abri._

 _* La brume de la pensine réapparût et se dissipa ensuite face à un autre dissipa tous les souvenirs.*_

Ils relevèrent la tête en se regardant, hébétés par ce qu'ils avaient vu, surtout Harry.

\- Ça va? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui. Juste un peu sonné.

Il s'assit, puis posa sa tête entre ses paumes. Hermione lui massa de la main son dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Quels... Connards! Alors c'est comme ça? C'était leur plan depuis le début? Me dépouiller, que je sois mort ou vivant?

Sa magie incontrôlée revint à la charge, et un objet inanimé prit vie avant de se briser. Il se tint la tête pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ça va passer. Il faut juste que je me calme.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste, ils régleront ce problème de surplus de magie. dit Hermione, sachant que les surplus pouvaient causer des problèmes à long terme.

\- J'irais plus tard. Il faut qu'on y aille. Je veux savoir quelque chose au sujet de cette potion que Ginny veut utiliser contre moi. Et il me faut une prof pour m'aider dans mes études cet été. dit-il en gratifiant son amie d'un clin d'œil complice.

\- Je veux savoir aussi ce que c'est. Car ce qu'elle a dit à son sujet m'a fait flipper.

Ils descendirent donc et virent un autre homme qui comptait ses recettes. Sûrement monsieur Barjow.

\- Monsieur Barjow? demanda Hermione.

Ce dernier leva la tête et sourit à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Oui, Miss! Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre boutique! Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Nous sommes venus vous consulter pour un sujet assez épineux. Avec l'accord de Monsieur Burk, nous avons pu utiliser votre pensine pour certains détails dont je ne me rappelais plus. Et dans une conversation un mot nous a interpellé.

\- Ah oui? Dites-moi tout. dit le vieil homme en rangeant des livres interdits. Oh, dois-je vous signaler de ne rien dire de notre contenu chez nous?

\- Bien sûr. dit immédiatement Harry. Promettez-nous seulement de ne jamais dire que nous somme venus dans votre magasin aujourd'hui.

Barjow comprit que leurs intentions étaient d'être discrets, et peut-être qu'ils voudraient acheter des articles chez lui. Il se frottait d'avance les mains.

\- Je tiendrais votre visite sous silence, n'est-ce pas Complicius?

Monsieur Burk apparût directement de l'arrière boutique pour acquiescer avant de repartir. Les trois sorciers reprirent leur discussion.

\- Quelqu'un est venu se renseigner sur un potion d'amour que vous ne vendez pas. Le... L'Ultimus... demanda Harry en butant exagérément sur le mot.

\- L'Ultima? Oui, une rouquine même pas en âge correct est venue me demander cette potion il y a peu de temps. Et oui je n'en vends pas. Les effets de cette substances sont extrêmement néfastes, auparavant en général les jeunes filles l'utilisaient pour avoir toutes leurs chances avec les hommes qu'elles aimaient. Mais les victimes devenaient suicidaires, imprévisibles et violents. L'Ultima n'est pas connu par les jeunes, donc quelqu'un a dû lui en parler.

\- Y a-t-il un antidote à cette potion? demanda Hermione en se rendant compte de l'horreur de cette découverte.

\- Non. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus vendue ou même produite. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Une fille en parlait, et elle veut en faire une fiole. Voilà pourquoi on vous pose ces questions. Mais je suis sûr de faire en sorte que son plan échoue.

Barjow se pétrifia à cette révélation, la recette était connue de très peu de sorciers, le dernier qui la connaissait était Tom Jedusor, qui était désormais six pieds sous terre. Et même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lâche, il ne l'était pas assez pour utiliser cette potion.

\- C'est de la pure lâcheté, utiliser ce poison veut dire que l'on a aucun amour-propre. C'est mon avis. dit Burk en revenant dans la boutique. En tout cas, rassurez-vous. Très peu de gens connaissent son existence. Ils ne penseraient pas à en faire usage vu les dégâts qu'elle a causé. Ils ne voudraient pas revivre ça.

Ils partirent un peu plus tard, en promettant aux deux gérants de revenir bientôt. Ils remirent leurs capuches et repartirent rapidement. Puis alors qu'ils débouchèrent dans le chemin de Traverse, ils se firent remarquer par les jumeaux Weasley qui les interpelèrent avant de les emmener dans leur boutique.

\- Alors vous deux... commença Fred.

\- On s'inquiétait dis donc. finit George.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un instant avant de dire, gênés.

\- On voulait être discrets. Je crois que c'est mort.

\- En effet, dirent les jumeaux d'un seul homme. Comment allez-vous? On a pas eu de nouvelles, depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Et en plus notre mère était furax quand tu es partie Herm'. dit Fred. Ron et Ginny ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu ne répond pas à leurs courriers.

\- On ne leur a pas parlé depuis un bon moment, et quand on les a vu aujourd'hui on n'a pas regretté notre décision de rester à Londres. Alors dites-nous ce qui vous arrive.

\- Promettez que vous ne direz rien. dit Hermione, tranchante.

\- Un serment inviolable. renchérit Harry en tendant le bras. Et je vous informe que je suis Lord maintenant. Ça aussi gardez-le secret jusqu'à que je le dévoile.

Ils firent donc le serment de suite, puis Harry leur raconta les grandes lignes, sans leur informer pour le moment que leur frère, leur sœur et leur mère étaient dans le coup.

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard, vous en avez assez emmagasiné pour aujourd'hui. dit Hermione en riant nerveusement.

\- Merci de ne avoir mis dans la confidence. N'empêche, te piller ton compte, c'est horrible. On savait qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance à ce vieux. Il aurait dû démissionner dès que la guerre a été finie, il a quand même rien fait quand les Mangemorts sont rentrés dans l'école. Les autres profs ont défendu le château et lui, où il était?

La rancœur était bien présente chez les jumeaux. Depuis quelques temps, ils ne portaient plus le Directeur dans leurs cœurs, Remus également, mais depuis plus longtemps sans que cela ne se voie forcément. Harry comprenait maintenant.

Mais les choses allaient trop vite pour lui. La veille, il était en train de tondre la pelouse, et maintenant il devait supporter une trahison à grande échelle et une tentative d'empoisonnement et résoudre un dépouillage massif de sa fortune et des problèmes de testament jamais ouverts.

\- Je crois qu'Harry en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui. On se verra demain, c'est mieux je pense. dit Hermione en voyant le teint blafard de son ami. On va faire un peu de shopping, on repassera vous voir pour faire un approvisionnement en bêtises en tout genre. ajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil, qui plut aux deux farceurs. On peut transplaner depuis votre boutique?

\- Normalement, on interdit les transplanages dans la boutique...

\- Mais on va faire une exception pour vous! finit Fred en délimitant un point pour leur voyage. Allez-y! On se voit demain alors!

Les deux sorciers transplantèrent directement devant la maison d'Hermione. Demain était un autre jour de découvertes et de nouveautés pour les deux jeunes.

Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Ron et Ginny, alors si vous pensiez un portrait élogieux de ma part, c'est râpé.

*: L'Ultima (pure produit de mon imagination) est comme vous l'auriez compris une potion extrêmement dangereuse qui rend les victimes accros aux personnes qui leur la administre, au point d'en perdre la raison et de devenir suicidaire et meurtrier, et même mourir dans la plupart des cas. Ce poison peut les pousser à se retourner contre leurs "amours". Bien sûr, Ginny ne le sait pas. Patience, vous en saurez (peut-être un peu plus)

La révélation de la prophétie sera faite bout à bout, avant la rentrée de tous nos amis à Poudlard!

{ !Bientôt la suite! } Alors pleins de reviews! Bisous!


	4. Métamorphoses et Changement de Morale

Le Destin des Âmes-Sœurs.

Salut à tous! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre!

Mais me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je suis très heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaise! J'espère que vous allez continuez à apprécier!

Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Mes fautes seront corrigées, pas de soucis! Vous avez pu voir les modifications pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu mon histoire!

Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry a eu de très mauvaises nouvelles dont la révélation d'une trahison beaucoup plus importante qu'il ne le pensait. Heureusement, certains de ses alliés restent à ses côtés et d'autres insoupçonnables semblent se joindre à lui.

• _Précédemment•_

 _\- Je crois qu'Harry en a assez eu pour aujourd'hui. On se verra demain, c'est mieux je pense. dit Hermione en voyant le teint blafard de son ami._

 _[...]_

 _Les deux sorciers transplantèrent directement devant la maison d'Hermione. Demain était un autre jour de découvertes et de nouveautés pour les deux jeunes._

Chapitre IV: Métamorphoses et Changement de Morale.

La nuit d'Harry avait été très agitée. Il ressassait tous les événements de la journée de la veille, sans possibilité de mettre la main sur un bon souvenir. Tout s'était déroulé très vite, comme une cassette rembobinée à grande vitesse.

La trahison de Ron, le plan d'empoisonnement de Ginny, la haine stupéfiante de Molly et l'avidité cruelle de Dumbledore étaient très difficile à avaler. Seules les images d'Hermione sous un jour nouveau, de ses parents qui l'ont accueillit avec un air naturel, de Lucius Malfoy qui lui a prêté main forte malgré ses préjugés et surtout d'une petite assurance grandissante lui donnaient un peu de baume au cœur.

Mais soudain ses souvenirs s'étaient altérées pour laisser place à la forêt qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. Le murmure des arbres et le vent finirent de le reposer. Il aperçut de nouveau le couple, partiellement dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un chêne, et essaya de voir davantage de détails que la première fois. Mais les deux compagnons ne lui laissèrent pas le temps à l'analyse et repartirent comme ils furent venus.

Et comme la dernière fois il se réveilla par le bruit d'un réveil tonitruant.

Il distingua à travers la brume de ses yeux à peine ouverts une silhouette féminine, d'après les longs cheveux éparses, sortir de la pièce. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il se leva et rejoignit son amie en rencontrant plusieurs coins de meubles.

\- B'jour... marmonna Hermione en se servant un jus de pamplemousse. Ben alors, on sait pas marcher droit?

\- 'lut. dit-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Non, j'ai salué le mobilier, ils ont apprécié.

Ils plaisantèrent encore un peu pendant le petit-déjeuner, se réveillant définitivement avec un café bien serré. Pendant que Harry mangeait, la jeune femme entreprît de parler de leur programme de la mâtinée.

\- Donc, on va dès six heures chez Mrs Guipure. Pleins de vêtements sorciers pour le Lord que tu es.

\- Mmm. Ensuite peut-être aller dans des boutiques moldues pour dénicher de belles tenues. Il serait temps que j'ai un costard. dit-il en mordant dans une tartine, ce qui donna le sourire à son amie. Quoi? Faut bien que je me remplume.

\- Oui! Ça me fais plaisir que tu manges plus. C'est tout. dit-elle en riant avant de reprendre sérieusement. Pour les moldus, j'en parlerais avec Mrs Guipure pour qu'elle puisse me laisser aller avec toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire en général donc elle me laissera je pense. Après on passe prendre nos livres, chaudrons, ingrédients de potions. La liste des fournitures est arrivée hier, maman a dit, Hedwige.

\- Parler à Fred et George. Ils ont été assez sonnés par nos infos, et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas allés chez leurs parents depuis plus de trois semaines me fait penser qu'ils savent sûrement des choses. dit Harry précipitamment.

Hermione acquiesça, elle aussi les avait trouvé vagues et distants. Ils leur devaient des explications, et le serment sorcier leur permettraient de parler en toute sécurité.

\- Oui, il le faut. Après, à treize heures on rejoint Lucius Malfoy chez Barjow & Burk, pour que l'on puisse parler de cette prophétie. Et après on achète des livres plus poussés pour les études. D'ailleurs, tu penses que nos deux suiveurs hier nous ont vu? Notre visage? s'inquiéta-t-elle subitement.

\- Pour être honnête je ne pense pas. Ils ont vu deux personnes qui sortaient discrètement de Gringotts pour ensuite aller directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça leur semblait suspect. Sinon avec leur discrétion ils nous auraient appelé pour voir si on allait se retourner.

\- Pas bête. Merde! Il est cinq heures trente! Il faut se préparer! dit-elle en finissant rapidement son café.

Quand ils finirent, ils préparèrent le déjeuner des parents d'Hermione, laissèrent un mot pour les prévenir de leur départ et partirent en transplanant.

Les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient désertes, et seule la boutique de Mrs Guipure était éclairée. Ils entrèrent rapidement et la jeune sorcière ferma derrière elle.

\- Ah, mais vous êtes bien en avance! s'écria la gérante, heureuse. Venez, allons boire un bon thé. Nous seront plus requinqués après ça.

Elle les emmena dans l'arrière boutique et les servit rapidement.

\- Bien! Alors parlez un peu de ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter. Des vêtements de tous les jours, des habits pour les grandes occasions? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant avidement le jeune homme.

Il réfléchir longuement avant de répondre. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et n'en avait pas eu l'idée de le faire par la suite. Mais désormais c'était essentiel à ses yeux. Il savait qu'Hermione l'accompagnerait pour ses nouveaux changements.

\- Je souhaiterai différentes robes scolaires pour tous les jours, avec des tissus de la meilleure qualité que vous aurez. Des costumes aussi, sobres et avec des tons simples. Des capes pour toutes les saisons hors celles pour l'école, j'en aimerait au moins quinze. Est-ce la norme pour un Lord?

\- Dix en général, Harry. l'informa gentiment Hermione qui prenait des notes accompagnée d'un livre intitulé "La Digne Garde-Robe des Nobles". Mais quinze c'est parfait.

\- Quinze alors. J'en veux des noires pour la majorité. Et d'autres avec des couleurs neutres mais foncées. N'est-ce pas, Herm'?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Mrs Guipure pétillait de joie.

\- Rien de criard. Tout doit rester simple mais de qualité respectable. dit-il sans laisser le choix à la supposition.

\- Bien et pour les chaussures? demanda Mrs Guipure en regardant avec mépris les tennis usées de Harry.

Hermione leur donna un catalogue avant de se rasseoir. Harry regardait différents modèles très plaisants. Les couleurs étaient des plus simples aux plus extravagantes, chose qui lui déplût dès qu'il posa les yeux dessus.

\- Vous ne faites pas ces couleurs, rassurez-moi. demanda Harry, horrifié.

\- Seulement sur demande, Monsieur Potter. Mais je suis moi-même aussi rebutée que vous.

Il continua sa lecture. Les matières étaient très différentes de ce qu'il connaissait. Peaux de Dragon, mouton ou même de poissons* étaient proposées. Les plus connues pour lui étant le cuir, le daim et le python, il se baserait sur ces choix, pour certains.

\- Je prendrais quatre paires de chaussures simples en cuir noir, deux autres en cuir marron. Deux paires de bottes en peau de dragon noires et une paire de mocassins en daim. dit Harry en montrant les modèles aux deux femmes. Des cravates en soie unies, teintes sobres, je vous fais confiance. Les chemises...

Hermione était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son ami était si renseigné. Qu'est-ce que serait son shopping chez les moldus? Quant à Mrs Guipure, elle était aux anges. Ce jeune homme savait ce qu'il voulait, et il avait du goût.

Harry énuméra tout ce dont il avait besoin clairement, sans oublier un seul détail en passant par les boutons de manchettes et les pochettes de costumes. Les essayages commencèrent, et la pile de vêtements s'entassa rapidement. Les uniformes d'Harry furent également changés. Finis les occasions de Molly, place aux costumes taillés sur-mesure. Hermione était très bonne conseillère et les vestes et autres pantalons prirent vite forme grâce à la magie. Le jeune Lord fut ravi du résultat. Il dû acheter une valise pour mettre tous ses achats rapetissés à l'avance pour laisser de la place et rétrécir enfin la valise. Les premiers clients arrivèrent à huit heures, signant également la fin des opérations, laissant un Harry lessivé.

Hermione admirait son ami, qui portait actuellement un costume bleu roi avec une cravate taupe en soie sur une chemise blanche et des chaussures en cuir marron. Ses cheveux semblaient plus disciplinés, elle s'était débrouillée du lieu qu'elle pouvait pour les dompter. Un passage chez le coiffeur moldu s'imposait, les coupes sorcières étaient horribles. Même Draco Malfoy n'y allait pas.

Après le passage à la caisse, Mrs Guipure salua Harry et le priait de revenir dans sa boutique aussi souvent que possible, ce qu'il promit. Hermione fût autorisée à servir de conseiller à son ami. Ils mirent leurs capes et partirent quand ils croisèrent le chemin de Severus Snape qui fit son entrée.

Ce dernier les regarda avec effarement, très surpris de ces changements, il avait dû les dévisager plusieurs fois avant de les reconnaître. Son ancienne Némésis paraissait plus grande et musclée qu'avant. Ses traits étaient plus durs désormais. Miss Granger était elle aussi mieux habillée, plus détendue et moins coincée. Ces améliorations plurent de suite au Maître des potions. Quant aux deux jeunes, ils trouvèrent également leur professeur changé, il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune.

\- Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger. Je suis ravi de vous voir en cette heure si matinale. J'imagine que vous désirez éviter la foule.

\- Bonjour professeur. En effet, on tient à se fondre dans la masse. Mais vu que vous nous avez reconnu, je crois que tout le monde le pourra. murmura Harry.

\- Je vous rassure. J'ai dû m'y prendre à deux fois. Je pense que tous ces changements étaient nécessaires, ils vous rendent plus adulte maintenant. Miss Granger également. Vous semblez plus... Heureuse. analysa le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Je tenais à vous informer que l'Ordre du Phénix sait que vous n'êtes plus à Privet Drive. Les Weasley vous cherche partout, enfin Arthur et les deux siamois ne semblent pas inquiets, vu notre réunion d'hier soir.

Harry se doutait bien qu'Arthur était au courant de par Fred et George, il espérait juste qu'ils n'aient rien dit de plus. Snape continua.

\- Arthur a quitté la réunion avec les farceurs très tôt, lui par rapport à son travail au ministère et les deux autres parce qu'ils n'étaient pas plus inquiets que ça, je cite "Harry est un grand garçon, il est capable de se battre tout seul." Voilà.

Les deux amis riaient, soulagés. Snape haussa les sourcils en attendant leurs explications.

\- Nous les avons vu hier. Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont pas inquiets. Je suis avec Hermione et nous sommes très bien installés. dit Harry. Je vous en direz plus plus tard. Ne faites pas cette tête, professeur. Je suis juste... Prévenant.

Hermione rit sous cape tandis que le survivant tentait de retenir un sourire vicelard. Snape ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il savait dans les grandes lignes les propos de la prophétie que seuls très peu savaient, donc il ne s'imaginait rien mais pourquoi faire du mystère sur le lieu où il vivait? Il n'avait pas assisté aux dernières rencontres entre les membres de l'Ordre depuis la fin de la guerre sauf celle de la nuit dernière, la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Dumbledore l'avait affolé. Mais après les dires des jumeaux et ce qui avait été dit, il s'était juré de ne plus y retourner.

Soudain il comprit. Son ancien statut de double espion avait eu raison de lui, et tous le considérait comme un traître depuis. Il vivait lui aussi en retrait du monde sorcier, comme les Malfoy et visiblement Potter et Granger. Voilà pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce mystère.

Mais il voulait savoir. Savoir tout ce qui se passait pour que le Vainqueur se doit de changer aussi radicalement. Il devait rejoindre Lucius cet après-midi pour un entretien, et savait que les deux sorciers devaient s'y rendre également.

\- Bien. Je pense que nous devons parler, cet après-midi. Je serais chez Barjow & Burk, rejoignez-moi là-bas à treize heures et nous discuterons. À plus tard. dit Snape en se volatilisant de la même manière que Lucius à la banque.

Les deux jeunes poursuivirent leur route, ne croisant personne et arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur côté Moldu. Ils avaient au préalable caché leurs capes pour laisser place à une belle tenue estivale pour Hermione et un Harry en costard décontracté.

Ils se rendirent dans le centre de Londres et commencèrent les choses sérieuses.

Les achats allèrent très vite. Entre les vêtements et les accessoires qui tombaient entre leurs mains avides, il n'en finirent pas. Ils ressortirent des boutiques prises d'assaut avec des sacs énormes. Hermione avait enfin pu se faire plaisir.

Mais leur transformation fut flagrante quand ils passèrent au changement de coiffure. La jeune femme gardait sa longueur d'origine mais les coups de ciseaux experts redonnèrent vie à sa coupe. Harry eut une coiffure "coiffé décoiffé" qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux.

Leur shopping terminé, ils se posèrent dans un café pour prendre un bon repas sous le soleil exceptionnellement chaud. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en riant. Puis ils transplanèrent histoire de poser leurs affaires et de se changer convenablement pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse incognito.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la boutique du rendez-vous quand ils virent leurs suiveurs de la veille perchés sur un toit non loin d'eux. Hermione voulut bifurquer pour une fois de plus les duper, mais Harry fit autrement. Il prit la main d'Hermione et partit dans une petite ruelle pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les tréfonds de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait peur d'y rencontrer des partisans de Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils disparurent dans la brume, suivis de près par les deux Weasley.

\- Herm', murmura-t-il en prenant sa baguette. Couvre-toi le visage, on va s'amuser.

Ils se dissimulèrent sous une écharpe noire et prirent leur baguette. Les deux suiveurs se montrèrent peu de temps après.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est Hermione et Harry, toi? demanda Ginny, très inquiète.

\- Je pense. Quand ils nous ont vu hier, ils se sont cachés. Donc ça ne peut être qu'eux. Et en plus, Harry s'est tiré de chez lui, tu te souviens? Et cette histoire de livre avec Hermione a paru louche à Maman. Alors elle sait où il est, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

\- Ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que ça pouvait être des anciens Mangemorts?

\- Mais non, ils sont trop faibles maintenant. Dumbledore l'a dit.

Cette discussion confirmèrent l'idée du Survivant et fit un signe à Hermione, ils sortirent donc de leur cachette et les bombardèrent de sorts informulés. Certains dégageaient des éclairs verts, faisant penser à des sortilèges de Mort. Les attaques des deux autres ne firent pas le poids, mais un faible bouclier leur permit de s'échapper.

\- Les Mangemorts sont affaiblis, hein? cria une voix féminine qui semblait essoufflée.

Cette attaque allait être reportée aux oreilles de Dumbledore, mais les deux sorciers se fichèrent de le savoir. Leur plan avait marché, et au moins ces fouineurs ne traineraient plus dans le coin.

Ils partirent donc chez Barjow & Burk et ils furent surpris de l'accueil assez menaçant des deux gérants. Ils ressemblaient bien à des Mangemorts.

Ils enlevèrent donc leur capes et l'écharpe leur couvrant le visage sous les yeux méfiants des deux hommes présents. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise quand ils virent les deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient vu la veille.

\- Miss! Monsieur Potter! Je suis navré de cet accueil mais vous nous avez fait une peur bleue avec ces déguisements. Ne faites plus ça, mon pauvre cœur n'est plus aussi solide qu'avant. dit monsieur Burk en les saluant.

\- Nous sommes désolés, nous étions suivis et nous avons préféré leur faire peur.

\- Et bien votre effet était réussi. dit une voix magnifique derrière eux.

Les deux sorciers virent l'expression déroutée du gérant et se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour voir Lucius Malfoy entrer. Leur étonnement n'était rien comparé à l'aristocrate qui les scrutait avec attention.

Lord Malfoy était admiratif devant les changements physiques des deux Griffondor, mais celui de Potter était le plus flagrant. Les loques lui servant de vêtements avaient disparues, à la place se trouvait un costume noir et ses cheveux indisciplinés laissaient voir une coiffure très bien exécutée. Il se félicitait de ces améliorations. Severus avait eu raison. Mais le plus hébété fut son fils.

Draco, lui, n'avait jamais vu Potter dans une tenue aussi sophistiquée et pourtant de tous les jours. Il paraissait également beaucoup plus âgé désormais. Il le gratifia d'un œil appréciateur.

Harry fut surpris de voir les changements chez son ancien ennemi. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient plus longs, arrivant au début des épaules, sa silhouette plus élancée, musclée en finesse et son costume noir avec col roulé permettait l'imagination. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, et cela n'échappa au regard d'Hermione.

\- Eh bien Potter, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé. Est-ce le statut de Vainqueur qui t'as fait sortir de torpeur? dit-il en ricanant.

Mais l'attitude de ce dernier ne fut pas celle qu'il avait escompté. Il resta de marbre, mais sa puissance magique en surplus grésillait, menaçante.

\- Désolé. Je sais que je ne devrais plus faire de sarcasmes mais je n'y peux rien.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses si tu ne les penses pas. dit Harry d'un ton placide.

L'aristocrate baissa la tête, honteux et blessé. Son père le regarda sévèrement, il l'avait déçu. Le jeune blond alla vers lui et fit une chose que personne n'avait vu venir.

\- Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. J'ai été dur avec toi, je sais que les choses ont changé désormais et que je ne devrais pas te parler ainsi. Je suis désolé. dit-il faiblement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

Son expression était compliquée à décrire. Il était triste et résigné. Ces paroles étaient sincères mais difficiles à dire pour lui. Harry voyait l'effort qu'il faisait, son père également qui restait malgré tout inexpressif.

\- Granger. Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté comme j'ai pu le faire pendant ces années, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Il était prêt à encaisser les remarques exacerbées de la jeune née-moldue mais rien ne vint. Il la regarda prudemment et vit un faible sourire sur son visage.

\- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi, et il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner. Mais cette guerre des clans est terminée alors je peux laisser mes préjugés de côté. Je comprend pourquoi tu t'es battu contre les nés-moldus, pour protéger le sang pur des sorciers. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu as compris que nous ne sommes pas une menace. cita-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Il fut tellement étonné que des larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il saisit cette main comme une chance de se racheter. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, qui avait observé la scène avec un visage inexpressif. Et il finit par parler.

\- Je suis heureux que Herm' et toi ayez fait la paix. Alors je pense également que l'on peut repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je dois notamment te rendre un geste que je t'ai refusé il y a six ans.

Draco savait de quoi il parlait, et la main du jeune sorcier se rendit vers lui, laissant voir sa chevalière récemment acquise.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, mais tu peux m'appeler Harry. annonça-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Soulagé, l'aristocrate se prit au jeu.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis Draco Malfoy. Mais Draco fera l'affaire. dit-il en riant.

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise de remerciement. Hermione alla vers les deux hommes avant proposer de faire un serment sorcier pour lier définitivement leur accord. L'acte fait, ils retournèrent vers les autres sorciers qui avaient assisté aux nouveautés avec étonnement et bienveillance

\- Bien, dit Harry en redevenant sérieux. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette prophétie. Et sur ce que vous pensez du document que je vous ai remis, Lucius.

Ce dernier lui redonna le papier de la banque, et il le laissa à Hermione et Draco.

\- Tout d'abord, des poursuites judiciaires seraient envisageables, mais pas maintenant.

Harry réfléchissait à cette proposition. Il ne devait pas agir tête baissée comme auparavant, mais prendre le temps d'écouter ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Faire un procès sur un sujet aussi scandaleux en cette fin de guerre n'arrangera pas l'état du ministère ni même de Poudlard. Il faut un nouveau gouvernement et une école fonctionnelle. Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne peuvent pas accueillir tous ces élèves. Continua Lucius.

\- Donc quand le pays sera de nouveau sur pied, nous pourrons attaquer tous les coupables en justice. conclût Harry en acquiesçant. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme celle que Fudge a mené. Qu'est-il devenu, d'ailleurs?

\- Azkaban. Fraude fiscale et prise de position injustifiée. l'informa Malfoy, ravi. J'ai pris la liberté de signaler la calomnie dont vous aviez été victime sous son mandat, car en tant que Vainqueur ces accusations étaient scandaleuses.

Harry ricana a cette nouvelle. Au moins un corrompu de moins, mais il ferait aussi payer cette crapule plus tard.

Les deux jeunes qui lisaient les relevés furent choqués du contenu. Hermione tombait des nues, elle ne pensait pas que la trahison était si conséquente. Elle se souvint alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais été en sécurité à Poudlard, chaque année il risquait la mort. Entre l'attaque de Voldemort en première année et la Coupe de Feu qui s'était terminée tragiquement, il n'avait jamais été tranquille. Elle fondit en larmes.

En revanche, Draco savait bien que cette amitié entre le traître à son sang et Harry n'était pas basée sur du concret, mais bien sur la renommée et l'argent. Il avait eu raison depuis le début. Lui aussi avait eu ces raisons-là au départ, mais ils auraient fini par être de bons amis. Au moins il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses "amis". Mais ce coup de poignard venant du directeur était un étonnement pour lui. Dire qu'il pensait que ce vieux sénile l'aimait bien, il l'avait gardé comme futur martyr destiné à la mort pour le piller gracieusement en guise de salut.

\- Harry, je... balbutia Hermione qui avait la main devant sa bouche en pleurant.

\- Tout me sera remboursé, et je ferais en sorte qu'ils me le paient tous. Alors ne pleure pas. Au moins on sait à qui se fier désormais. dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que ces sommes ont été versées pendant huit ans pour les Weasley. Je comprend pour Figg qui te surveillait depuis chez elle, mais en revanche je ne comprends pas pour eux. demanda Draco avec un rictus mauvais.

Hermione jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au document pour finalement réfléchir de son côté.

\- Ta rencontre avec lui n'était pas spontanée. Elle était programmée. réalisa finalement Hermione.

\- Oui, ça ne fait que six ans que vous vous connaissez. Et ces versements se sont étalés sur une période de huit ans. Donc tout était déjà calculé, la machination de ta mort est venue plus tard. renchérit le jeune Malfoy avec un sourire vicelard. J'avais peut-être la prétention de fréquenter que des gens connus, mais pas pour leur fortune.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais ces détails se régleront comme ils ont commencé. Je ne serais plus le naïf qu'ils connaissaient, et je ne montrerais nullement mes attentions avant que cela ne leur tombe dessus.

Harry avait bien l'intention de se venger. Tant pis si les moyens étaient méprisables, ils avaient bien utilisé les mêmes stratagèmes pour s'accaparer sa fortune. Il affuterait gentiment son poignard dans l'ombre avant de le leur planter dans le dos.

Mais autre chose le préoccupait après toutes ces révélations.

\- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, dites-moi une chose sur cette prophétie dont vous avez laissé les détails en suspens. Me sera-t-elle bénéfique ou causera-t-elle ma perte?

 _Voici enfin le moment tant attendu! La révélation de la Prophétie Du Vainqueur! Signera-t-elle son arrêt de mort ou lui apportera-t-elle la paix tant escomptée?_


	5. Souvenirs Elfiques et Prophétie

Coucou les gens! DÉSOLÉE de cette attente si longue et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Oui, enfin notre Harry a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, mais les nouvelles révélations de Lucius feront-elle basculer les choses une nouvelle fois pour lui? Vous verrez tout dans ce chapitre!

Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry et Hermione ont eu un relooking complet qui leur a fait visiblement du bien. Et leur patience n'a pas pu résister face à une nouvelle inquisition Weasley qui ont eu bien du mal à s'en sortir. De nouvelles alliances, un nouveau détail sur la trahison de ses anciens alliés ont poussé Harry à changer sa façon de voir.

Merci de vos reviews et de suivre mon histoire avec intérêt, ça me fait énormément plaisir! Et continuez bien sûr 😊! Dites-moi tout!

• _Précédemment•_

 _Harry avait bien l'intention de se venger. Tant pis si les moyens étaient méprisables, ils avaient bien utilisé les mêmes stratagèmes pour s'accaparer sa fortune. Il affuterait gentiment son poignard dans l'ombre avant de le leur planter dans le dos._

 _Mais autre chose le préoccupait après toutes ces révélations._

 _\- Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, dites-moi une chose sur cette prophétie dont vous avez laissé les détails en suspens. Me sera-t-elle bénéfique ou causera-t-elle ma perte?_

Chapitre V: Souvenirs elfiques et Énigme prophétique.

Lucius réfléchit longuement à la réponse qu'il allait donner, et Harry semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Eh bien, dans le contexte actuel, des personnes semblent vouloir atteinte à votre vie. Donc cela pourrait causer votre perte. En revanche, la prophétie dit l'essentiel. Mais le mieux serait que vous la lisiez par vous-même.

Il lui tendit un parchemin scellé puissamment, et Harry attendit a ce qu'il se brise pour accéder à son contenu. Son cœur battait la chamade. Mais apparemment sa magie n'était pas assez puissante puisque rien ne se passa. Il regarda l'aristocrate en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Avez-vous oublié, Harry, que je vous ai parlé d'une âme-sœur dans ma lettre? demanda-t-il d'un œil rieur.

\- Mais... Comment vais-je la trouver, moi? Comment je peux savoir qui est mon âme-sœur?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Alors la prophétie ne pouvait être ouverte qu'avec la présence de sa compagne, ou son compagnon. Après tout la magie était imprévisible. Il devait lire ce parchemin, coûte que coûte.

\- Bien, on va faire le tri ici. Je tiens le parchemin puis chacun va le toucher et si le sceau se ne brise pas au contact de l'un d'entre vous, on... On avisera. dit-il en tendant le parchemin à Hermione.

Cette dernière semblait soucieuse. Et si elle était la compagne de son meilleur ami? Comment le prendraient-il, et ses parents. Elle commença à paniquer.

\- Herm'. Tu seras fixée au moins. Tu étais inquiète à ce sujet, donc tu va le savoir maintenant. la rassura-t-il en lui pressant doucement la main.

Il observa la réaction de la jeune femme, qui se détendit peu à peu.

\- Après tout, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage avant d'effleurer le papier, la boule au ventre.

Elle le serra davantage et laissa sa magie pénétrer dans les sceaux protecteurs, mais une lumière rouge vive projeta la jeune femme dans une pile de cartons. Ce n'était définitivement pas elle.

\- Merci de cette noble réponse. Très charmant. gronda la jeune sorcière en s'époussetant. Heureusement que ces boîtes étaient là, enfin j'espère.

Elle regarda avec incertitude les deux gérants qui lui avaient prêté main forte pour se relever, elle ne voulait pas de casse. Ils la rassurèrent en lui disant que l'un d'eux avait une sérieuse manie de garder les emballages et les laisser s'entasser.

Lucius demanda à Harry de le laisser regarder les scellés, qui lui conseilla de se mettre à la place de la jeune femme qui reprenait ses esprits. Sans surprise, le noble se fit rejeter violemment par la puissance magie des sceaux. Mais au lieu de voler dans les cartons, il fit un vol contrôlé et atterrît avec élégance sur ses pieds. Il n'était pas décoiffé, et aucun pli ne déformait ses robes de sorcier.

Il observa les scellés avec grande attention et arriva à une conclusion qui étonna tout le monde sauf Draco et Snape.

\- Ce sont des sceaux très puissants, combinés à de la magie elfique. Ils puisent leur magie dans la Terre, qui possède une très grande puissance. annonça-t-il en rendant le parchemin à Harry.

\- Ah oui? Ça explique la violence du rejet subit par Hermione. dit ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

Celle-ci semblait observer quelques chose chez les deux Malfoy avec un œil suspicieux, ce qui attira sa curiosité.

\- Continuons. dit Lucius en les interrompant de leur contemplation.

\- Bien sûr. bredouilla Harry en rougissant légèrement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Severus.

Ce dernier se plaça devant lui, sous le regard imperceptiblement inquiet de Lucius, chose que remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Tout va bien, Lucius? demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui. Parfaitement bien. dit-il sans la moindre expression visible, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Je vais juste amortir le choc.

\- Bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Snape prit le parchemin, et fut également repoussé avec force, mais moins puissamment que l'aristocrate, qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Bon. En tout cas nous avons la certitude que c'est pas lui. dit Harry en rassurant d'un regard son professeur.

Le comportement de Lucius ne le laissa pas indifférent, Hermione non plus apparemment. Et celui de Draco attira leur attention. Il était tendu, inquiet, et sa peau avait prit une légère teinte rosée. Le Survivant arriva doucement vers lui.

\- Ça va aller, Draco. Pense comme Hermione, ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier. le rassura Harry en tapotant son épaule.

\- Oui, mais c'est de par sa qd magie elfique. Donc il y a plus de chance que ça marche sur des elfes. bafouilla Draco en rougissant de plus belle, gêné.

\- Eh bien voilà! Dis-toi que c'est juste de la magie elfique, donc que ça ne t'atteindra pas!

\- Et si c'était le cas? insista le jeune blond, visiblement inquiet.

Hermione considérait cette hésitation comme une simple peur et l'insistance de vouloir être rassuré, et elle le comprenait parfaitement. En revanche Harry était plus soucieux. Pourquoi cette inquiétude?

\- Magie elfique, Draco. Tu es un Sang Pur donc tout ira bien. Sois rassuré et détends-toi.

\- Mais si jamais le parchemin s'ouvrait? tremblait ce dernier en saisissant son bras.

Harry comprit finalement à quel point il souhaitait être rassuré. Et lui aussi le voulait. C'était très dur pour lui de devoir chercher un compagnon de vie qu'il ne connaissait pas dont il venait juste d'apprendre l'existence.

\- S'il s'ouvre, je ferais le nécessaire pour que le lien des compagnons ne soit pas difficile à gérer pour toi. On verra tout ça, Draco. Donc reste calme. dit-il en caressant doucement le bras tremblant sur le sien.

Ce contact apaisa le jeune aristocrate, puis à la demande de son ancienne Némésis, il respira longuement avant de se calmer. Sous le regard rassurant du Survivant, il avança vers le parchemin et le saisit.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _\- Père! Regardez ça! Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il? hurla le jeune Malfoy. C'est horrible!_

 _\- Quoi donc? demanda Lucius Malfoy, assis dans son fauteuil en lisant son journal qui comportait comme titre: "Nous sommes libres! Voldemort n'est plus!"._

 _Les Malfoy avaient pu enfin se comporter comme une famille, malgré quelques habitudes que Draco voulait voir disparaître. Ils n'étaient plus sortis de chez eux depuis la fin de la guerre, sauf pour le procès de son père où sa fortune avait été quelque peu diminuée. Les sorciers les considéraient encore comme des Mangemorts, des traîtres. De plus, Potter était en fuite dans le monde moldu. La peur de la foule en liesse sans doute, avait dit un jour le jeune homme._

 _Mais désormais il avait un problème de taille à régler._

 _\- Mes oreilles! Mais regardez ces choses! Nous sommes des Sang Purs, pas des créatures!_

 _Son père observa la tête de son fils, et retourna son attention vers son quotidien sous le regard indigné du jeune homme._

 _\- Et vous ne dites rien? fulmina-t-il en serrant les poings. Vous êtes vraiment si indifférent quand cela me concerne?_

 _\- Non, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père n'est pas étonné, c'est tout. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais nous discuterons de tout cela... Plus tard._

 _\- Mais enfin Mère... voulut répliquer Draco mais sa mère l'arrêta de la main._

 _\- Plus tard, mon fils._

 _Puis elle disparût après avoir donné ses ordres à son elfe de maison pour qu'il fasse des courses._

•••

 _Draco étudiait ses cours de septième année à l'avance quand sa mère arriva, l'air soucieux._

 _\- Draco, nous partons. Mets ta cape noire à velours et ta robe saphir. Et dépêche toi, ton père n'aime pas attendre trop longtemps._

 _Sans vraiment comprendre, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans le hall du manoir. Les tenues de ses parents le surprirent._

 _Son père était habillé d'une majestueuse robe elfique bleu roi avec des motifs magiques argentés. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs, et leur couleur platine était plus brillante que jamais. Ses yeux d'habitude si froids étaient devenus tellement doux._

 _Sa mère portait une robe pourpre avec des motifs elfiques brodés en or. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une tresse et laissait apparaître une chose que Draco n'avait pas remarqué. Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention depuis._

 _Ses oreilles étaient longues et effilées aux extrémités. Fines et délicates. Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications car son père lui passa son bras vers son épaule et ensemble se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, sa mère les attendant devant la porte._

 _\- Narcissa, tu peux activer la porte sans moi. Je t'ai appris à le faire. dit Lucius en lui tendant un canif en argent._

 _\- Bien._

 _Elle dessina sur le bois des symboles inconnus et récita des psaumes qui ouvrirent la porte qui ne mena pas à l'extérieur du manoir mais dans un hall d'entrée absolument sublime._

 _Tout était de marbre blanc et d'or, le soleil illuminait tous les recoins de la pièce. La nature avait également sa place, elle régnait en maître dans le domaine. Des plantes et des fleurs rarissimes ornaient les murs et les colonnes du hall. Draco était émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. Tout respirait le calme, la sérénité et la magie pure. Il vit des elfes de toutes sortes et de toute beauté aller et venir, comme un gracieux ballet._

 _Il se retourna et aperçut avec surprise le changement physique progressif de ses parents. Son père laissa apparaître ses oreilles et comme sa mère elles étaient élégantes et fines. Les rides de fatigue, de stress et de peur avaient disparues de leurs visages. Ils illuminaient littéralement._

 _Soudain une voix de ténor résonna dans leur dos. Un elfe d'une beauté ensorcelante apparût devant les Malfoy. Sa prestance et sa souplesse dégageaient une certaine sensualité. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et élégants. Sa chevelure blonde, sa peau légèrement dorée et ses yeux émeraudes lui rappelant un certain Griffon et ses habits elfiques le distinguait des autres créatures présentes._

 _\- Seigneur Lucius, Lady Narcissa! Quelle heureuse surprise! Et... Ne serait-ce pas Draco? Par notre Mère, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né._

 _\- Seigneur Drogon! Merci de ton accueil. dit Lucius en lui serrant la main._

 _\- Je suis devenu Compagnon de Lune désormais. Le Seigneur Valar Círyon* est mon époux désormais. annonça Drogon d'une voix attendrie. Je vous le présenterais bientôt._

 _\- Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu ai enfin trouver ton âme-sœur! Félicitations mon ami, et que la Terre soit avec vous deux. s'écria l'aristocrate, ravi. Et pour te répondre, oui, nous sommes venus avec Draco, qui, comme tu peux le voir, a vu éclore son physique elfique. Ah, cette magie m'avait manqué!_

 _Draco ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Ainsi il était déjà venu ici, et quand il serra la main de Drogon, sa magie l'avait envahi et il ressentit un certain bien-être._

 _Son père avait enfin perdu sa froideur habituelle pour laisser place à une expression douce. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu une seule émotion sur le visage de son père ou voir ses deux parents sereins._

 _\- D'ailleurs je voudrais tellement revenir et ne plus repartir. renchérit Narcissa en lançant un regard complice à son mari._

 _\- Je vais demander au Conseil de se réunir pour que tu puisses retrouver ta place auprès de nous. En espérant que tu ne repartes plus dans ce monde médisant. Ton fils n'a pas eu d'enfance, il sera plus heureux au Royaume_

 _\- Draco doit rester jusqu'à sa majorité dans le monde sorcier, mais dès que tout sera réglé il reviendra. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée d'être des nôtres. Au fait, est-il un elfe de Soleil ou un elfe de Lune? demanda Lucius en regardant avec intérêt son fils._

 _\- Eh bien, nous allons voir cela avec une des prêtresses de notre Mère. Elle distinguera bien de quel côté il tient, et surtout lui donnera toutes les informations qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. Quant à vous deux, vous devriez les retrouver, ils vous attendent. dit Drogon d'une voix mystérieuse, et ses parents sourirent comme jamais il ne les avait vu._

 _Ils embrassèrent leur fils sur la tête avant de partir avec le jeune elfe qui le salua de la main. Une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés arriva peu après et salua très respectueusement le jeune blond._

 _\- Jeune Seigneur Draco. Bonjour à vous et que notre Mère vous protège. Je suis Emeldiz. le salua la belle créature avant de se retourner et partir lui lui demandant de la suivre._

 _Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout allait trop vite. Ses oreilles d'elfe ne lui posaient que des soucis depuis leur apparition. Il avait vaguement lu un livre sur les créatures magiques, mais sans tout connaître. Cette femme pourrait l'aider à comprendre._

 _Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus ombragée où était installé un immense bassin d'eau claire, de là s'échappaient des effluves de fleurs sauvages pour chatouiller les sens du jeune homme. Un vent doux et chaud le fit frissonner._

 _\- Bien. Jeune Seigneur, nous allons vous faire prendre un bain qui vous fera sûrement du bien. Enlevez vos vêtements, je vous en apporterais des propres. Profitez des bienfaits de l'eau qui apaiseront vos tensions._

 _Elle le laissa donc seul, dans cette vaste pièce où l'eau se reflétait grâce aux rayons du Soleil sur les murs de marbre cuivré. Draco, après une longue hésitation et une grande pudeur, enleva lentement ses robes de sorcier puis monta les marches menant au bassin._

 _Il s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau vaporeuse, enivré par les parfums sensuels du bain. Il sentit son corps se détendre et son esprit semblait plus apaisé. Il mouilla ses cheveux et son visage et se laissa aller à quelques longueurs avant de se poser contre le bord et de fermer les yeux pour ressentir la caresse de la vapeur parfumée sur sa peau. Il se sentait dans son élément._

 _Puis après un bon moment il sortit du bassin et après avoir laissé faire des jeunes femmes le masser avec des huiles bienfaitrices commença à s'habiller. Les robes que lui avait donné Emeldiz étaient écarlates et parsemées de fils d'or. Les tenues elfiques avaient toujours été d'une élégance et d'une beauté jamais inégalée._

 _Il retrouva la jeune femme qui le conduisit à une salle où un grand arbre, le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu, trônait fièrement devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer aux yeux de tous sa surprise._

 _\- Le Jeune Seigneur Draco semble impressionné par l'Arbre. dit-elle en riant doucement. IL est là depuis des millénaires, il a vu notre monde naître et s'embellir. IL nous sert de guide, IL est en quelque sorte le Prophète du Royaume. IL nous transmet les mots de la Terre, notre Mère à tous._

 _Le jeune aristocrate admira la splendeur de cet être qui dégageait une magie colossale, qui était combinée à celle de la Terre. Une magie pure, sauvage et magnifique. Il la sentit pénétrer son corps et le réchauffer. Il soupira d'aise._

 _\- Bien, L'Arbre t'accepte parmi les nôtres, Jeune Seigneur. l'informa la belle créature. Nous allons voir quel elfe tu es et tes capacités. Ensuite nous parlerons de ta famille, il faut que tu saches toi ce que tes parents ne peuvent pas te dire, avec cette guerre. Mais prenons un peu l'air avant de retourner vers l'Arbre._

 _Ils sortirent sur le balcon du bâtiment qui se relevait être un immense palais. Il était entouré d'une cité cachée en partie par des arbres centenaires voire plus vieux. Des oiseaux de toutes espèces et des dragons volaient en toute liberté, pour le plus grand plaisir visuel de Draco._

 _\- Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil! s'extasia-t-il en s'appuyant au balcon. La magie pure est omniprésente, ici! Je comprend mieux ma mère quand elle dit qu'elle ne veut plus partir quand elle vient ici._

 _Son guide riait doucement avant de lui demander de la suivre de nouveau dans la salle du Prophète._

 _Elle s'agenouilla devant Lui et posa délicatement sa main sur la racine de l'Arbre, et intima à Draco de faire la même chose. Il se mit également à genoux et posa la sienne au même endroit qu'elle avant de ressentir une nouvelle fois la magie pure envahir son être. Il ferma les yeux, pour sentir au mieux cette puissance qui le parcourait de long en large._

 _Soudain il sentit des mains fines et longilignes parcourir sa poitrine pour se poser là où battait son cœur, et une autre sur son ventre plat. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Il était tellement détendu qu'il somnolait presque._

 _\- Vous êtes un elfe du Soleil, un Haut-Elfe pour être plus précise. Comme votre père. dit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Vous avez des aptitudes à combattre très importantes, votre corps est robuste et athlétique. Oh mais quel bonheur!_

 _\- Quoi donc? demanda Draco, a moitié engourdi par la magie qui le maintenait dans une semi-conscience._

 _\- Vous saurez quand nous saurons qui est votre compagnon, Jeune Seigneur. Mais parlons de vos parents désormais. Ils ne sont pas de vrais compagnons, leurs deux familles n'acceptaient pas leur condition d'Elfe, et donc le fait qu'ils aient une âme-sœur quelque part dans ce monde. Ils ont été meurtris par ce mariage forcé, ils souffraient car ils n'étaient pas destinés pour vivre ensemble. Vos parents sont donc venus au Royaume après avoir fait des recherches, et nous les avons guidés pour trouver leurs vraies âmes-sœurs._

 _\- Savez-vous qui sont-ils?_

 _\- Oui. Votre père a pour compagnon un sorcier, il n'est pas un elfe mais avec le pouvoir du Seigneur Lucius, il peut venir au Royaume. Votre mère est destinée à un Elfe de Lune, et elle en est un également. Chaque compagnon est relié à l'autre par un lien indestructible, qui leur fait sentir ou écouter tout ce que l'autre ressent et pense._

 _\- Donc vous pouvez me dire qui est mon compagnon?_

 _\- Et comme tes parents tu le trouveras tout seul. Un indice, une âme-sœur est la seule personne avec qui vos ressentis sont intenses. Bons ou mauvais. Que vous l'aimiez ou le haïssiez. Réfléchissez. dit la jeune elfe._

 _Le jeune homme se remémorait toutes les personnes avec qui il avait des sentiments forts. Mais il n'aimait personne, il avait des amis qu'il adorait mais pas au point de les aimer. Il regarda donc du côté de la haine, et la liste était plus longue. Weasley, il le haïssait au point de lui avoir toujours souhaité malheur. Il chercha une réponse auprès d'Emeldiz, espérant que ça ne pouvait pas être lui._

 _\- Si le nom de votre âme-sœur est le bon, alors l'Arbre vous répondra en faisant éclore ses fleurs. dit simplement la créature._

 _Quand il vit l'Arbre qui avait la même apparence depuis le début de leur entretient, il fut rassuré. Il énuméra tous les noms des gens à qui il ne souhaitait que du mal, sans réponse de l'arbre. Il se dit que personne dans son entourage, et quand il voulut demander conseil à Emeldiz, elle n'était plus là. Il se tourna donc devant l'Arbre, puis un nom lui vint._

 _Il avait été rejeté par lui quand il lui avait proposé son amitié, et depuis il avait eu avec lui les pires disputes, les multiples duels à Poudlard, des combats acharnés, sur tous les terrains. Mais dans l'ombre Draco aimait leurs disputes, leurs combats car son image, son nom restait dans la mémoire de son ennemi. Jamais il n'avait eu pareille relation de haine avec quelqu'un, elle n'était pas comparable. Ils se haïssaient et avaient tous les deux besoin de cette haine pour se soulager du rythme scolaire de Poudlard. Leurs duels étaient une vraie obsession, leurs provocations étaient un vrai plaisir. Il aimait son sadisme envers ses ennemi, particulièrement envers sa Némésis comme il avait plaisir à l'appeler. Draco était au final obsédé par lui, cet abruti de Griffon, cet imbécile de gamin qui se croyait tout permis. Petit con de Survivant._

 _Ravi de s'être défoulé l'esprit, il se senti immédiatement coupable et regrettait ses mots. Il le haïssait car il avait osé le rejeter, et depuis cela lui faisait mal. Toujours mal. Il exorcisait sa douleur par le mépris, la provocation et au final le duel. Il voulait le voir souffrir ne serait-ce qu'une fois, comme lui souffrait._

 _Mais quand la guerre avait atteint son apogée, lors de la bataille finale, il s'était rendu à Voldemort et s'était fait tué. Il se rappela de la douleur atroce qu'il avait subi quand il avait vu au loin le sortilège de Mort frapper le Survivant de plein fouet. Et son soulagement sans nom quand il est revenu affronter une dernière fois le Mage Noir et le vaincre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Jamais ils ne s'étaient revu depuis._

 _\- Harry Potter. murmura donc le jeune homme en regardant l'Arbre._

 _Son cœur battait la chamade, et il crut s'évanouir quand les fleurs s'ouvrirent délicatement. Ainsi Potter était son âme-sœur. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'était pas en colère, mais juste heureux._

 _Emeldiz lui apprit plus tard qu'une prophétie concernait justement son compagnon, et qu'il devait être à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Il ne sut rien de plus, mais elle lui avait dit de laisser faire le temps pour qu'il fasse la part des choses et sache enfin ce qui était vrai et faux dans sa vie. Il avait hâte de voir ça._

 _Il dut avec son père repartir quelques temps dans le monde sorcier, sa mère restant avec son vrai compagnon au Royaume. Et il fut ravi d'apprendre de par son père que la prise de conscience de Potter ne tarderait pas à se faire._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Harry sortit du souvenir en s'écroulant sur le sol. Il avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Harry! Tu vas bien? s'écria Hermione en le secouant légèrement. Réponds-moi Harry!

\- Il va bien Miss Granger, il émerge d'une pensée de Draco. Vu qu'ils sont bien compagnons, il lui a fait partager certains de ses souvenirs. dit Lucius en regardant son fils avec fierté.

Il n'en revenait pas, voir tout ce que pensait son ancienne Némésis de lui avant et après sa transformation en elfe l'avait perturbé, car jamais il n'aurait pensé que Draco éprouvait une telle obsession envers lui, chose qu'il ressentirait par moments.

Leur haine mutuelle était puissante, a tel point que même sa meilleure amie s'était posé des questions un jour. Il devait lui en parler quand il aurait les idées plus claires.

Il ne sentit pas tout de suite les bras réconfortants du jeune aristocrate le relever. Il était encore dans un brouillard épais. Puis il revint doucement à la réalité.

Voila pourquoi il s'était montré si insistant sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient être compagnons si la prophétie le disait. Il le savait déjà, mais il avait dû avoir peur d'une réaction négative de sa part. Un elfe ne supportait pas le rejet de son âme-sœur s'il se produisait. Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était le compagnon de Draco Malfoy, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait changé. Alors il prit sa décision, voyant Lucius , Severus, Hermione et Draco tendus comme des arcs.

\- Je vois. Donc tu savais déjà que l'on était destinés l'un à l'autre. Mais tu avais peur que je te repousse, comme je l'ai fait il y a six ans. murmura Harry à un Draco rougissant.

\- Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tu voulais savoir si ce cas se présenterait, ce que je ferais. Je vais laisser du temps pour que l'on s'habitue l'un à l'autre, puis apprendre à se connaître. Sauf si le temps presse? demanda-t-il.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui acquiesça. Draco se rapprocha de lui et dit tout bas.

\- Merci. Autant te dire que même si nous prenons notre temps à nous connaître, l'elfe en moi réclamera son compagnon en tout point. Corps et âme. murmura-t-il d'une voix soudainement voluptueuse a son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau.

Le Survivant frémit à ses mots avant de se ressaisir. Il vit l'amusement du jeune Malfoy mais également un tout autre plaisir qui le fit rougir encore plus.

\- Bien, dit-il en évitant de se plonger dans les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Je crois que je devrais aller lire le parchemin.

Il s'exila pour fuir le regard de Draco. Ses yeux de mercure semblaient en fusion, lais également celui d'Hermione qui était devenue suspicieuse.

Il arriva dans une salle isolée, et s'assit sur un caisson avant de lire la fameuse prophétie. Mais alors qu'il commençait sa lecture, il ne trouva rien d'écrit. Le parchemin était vierge. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il releva la tête et fut surpris par la présence de Draco. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Nous devons lire le parchemin ensemble, sinon tu ne verras rien. dit-il en s'installant derrière lui. Nous devons garder nos mains sur le papier pour lire.

Harry fut subjugué par les gestes fluides et sensuels de son ancien ennemi, et constata avec effarement que ses oreilles étaient longues et effilées. Il mit cette séduction soudaine sur le compte de sa métamorphose. Il posa sa main délicate sur la missive et les lignes apparurent.

 _Le Survivant sorcier et son Compagnon de Lumière_

 _Croiseront ensemble le Glaive_

 _Pour enfin donner à ce monde en guerre_

 _La fin du Mal et une Paix prospère._

\- Le Survivant sorcier et son Compagnon de Lumière croiseront ensemble le glaive... Pour éradiquer le mal en gros. dit Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Et faire régner une paix durable, oui Harry. La prophétie dit l'essentiel. affirma le jeune blond qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Harry aurait dû être gêné par cette proximité mais il était détendu, bien, il se sentait comme complet.

\- Donc il y a une autre guerre à venir, c'est ça?

\- Oui, mais pas comme celle que nous avons connus. C'est une guerre plus... dans l'ombre, si je peux dire. Le mal a été en partie éradiqué, mais pas totalement. D'autres personnes plus sombres encore et tiennent toujours les rênes. Tu en sais une partie, mais tu sauras tout bientôt.

\- Trop d'énigmes pour moi, j'en peux plus des prophéties! Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquille. s'exaspéra Harry en cachant son visage dans ses paumes.

\- On a tout le temps. Et comme la prophétie le dit, je serais là pour t'aider. le rassura Draco en rougissant légèrement. Et puis, tu sais déjà quelque chose. Ces derniers jours t'ont appris des informations.

Harry releva la tête, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il savait qu'un vaste complot était contre lui, mais était-il encore plus grand qu'il ne l'imaginait?

Les mains délicates de Draco dans ses cheveux le détourna de ses pensées. Il sourit à l'elfe, le remerciant d'un regard.

\- Je dois revenir demain, si tu veux nous pourrions...

\- Passer la journée ensemble et se connaître plus? s'exclama Draco, impatient.

\- Oui. Ce serait un bon début, et on pourrait en savoir plus sur ce qui se trame dans mon dos. Mais on verra plus tard. Merci de ton soutient, je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais je ne regrette pas d'être ton ami, enfin de l'avoir été pendant quelques minutes avant d'endosser le rôle de compagnon. ajouta-t-il en riant. Sérieusement je ferais en sorte d'être une bonne âme-sœur.

\- Tu le seras, j'en suis sûr. Merci de m'avoir accepté. murmura le jeune aristocrate en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres, qui discutaient tranquillement.

\- Alors Harry, tu vas bien? demanda son amie en allant vers lui.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Alors, avez-vous lu la prophétie? demanda Severus en allant voir son filleul.

Harry jeta un œil complice à Draco avant de répondre de façon évasive.

\- Oui, Draco est bien mon compagnon, et son aide me sera bientôt précieuse. Mais autant vous dire que nous allons devoir être très méfiants désormais. Je ferais en sorte de faire sauter des têtes, et je ferais régner une fois pour toute la paix que mérite le monde magique dans sa totalité. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide.


	6. Changements et Rentrée sous tension

Coucou à tous! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

DÉ.SO.LÉE du retard! (Gomen)

Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant, et vos reviews m'apportent toujours une grande aide! Alors balancez un commentaire sur ce chapitre aussi ;).

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ou s'en douter pour certains, Harry a réussi à lire la prophétie avec l'aide son âme-sœur qui n'est d'autre que... Draco Malfoy!

Ses souvenirs et émotions ont été découverts par notre héros à la cicatrice et ils paraissent être réciproques. Les révélations prophétiques semblent également alimenter ses désirs de revanche sur les traîtres qui noircissent encore son avenir. Mais la rentrée approche à grands pas et l'influence du Directeur vont-elles freiner son avancée ou au contraire alimenter le feu qui le dévore? Révélation dans les prochains chapitres.

• _Précédemment_ _•_

 _\- Alors, avez-vous lu la prophétie? demanda Severus en allant voir son filleul._

 _Harry jeta un œil complice à Draco avant de répondre de façon évasive._

 _\- Oui, Draco est bien mon compagnon, et son aide me sera bientôt précieuse. Mais autant vous dire que nous allons devoir être très méfiants désormais. Je ferais en sorte de faire sauter des têtes, et je ferais régner une fois pour toute la paix que mérite le monde magique dans sa totalité. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide._

Chapitre VI: Changements radicaux et Rentrée sous tension.

La rentrée approchait à grands pas, et Harry avait beaucoup travaillé pour rattraper son retard conséquent avec l'aide d'Hermione et désormais de Draco, avec qui il passait de plus en plus de temps.

Le lendemain de la révélation de leur lien de compagnon et de la prophétie, ils s'étaient revus sur la terrasse d'un restaurant Moldu pour parler de détails cruciaux à savoir. Il apprit notamment la vie des elfes, leur fonctionnement et leur vie amoureuse.

 _\- Alors comme ça, tu auras des jours de chaleur? demanda Harry en buvant son café tandis que son désormais compagnon sirotait un Earl Grey, seule boisson ayant attiré son attention. Mais tu devras te cacher, comment ça se passe?_

 _\- Tout simplement je te réclamerais, toi seulement ressentira les effets de mes chaleurs, pas besoin de me cacher. Vu que tu as accepté notre lien d'âme-sœur, tu seras le seul que je voudrais à mes côtés. De plus les elfes qui ne se sont pas encore... Mariés seront très possessifs pendant les chaleurs. Mon père m'a dit que la jalousie d'un elfe était intense. Pire qu'un Veela. expliqua le jeune homme en regardant Harry sereinement. Ce thé est délicieux, ceux des Moldus sont bien meilleurs que ceux du Chemin de Traverse._

 _Harry regardait le jeune blond distraitement. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle à ce moment-là. Draco jaloux, ne désirant que lui à ses côtés. Il aurait pu trouver ça romantique, mais si sa jalousie était pire qu'un Veela, créature qu'il savait d'un naturel très jaloux et violent, il avait de quoi être inquiet._

 _\- Harry, tout va bien? demanda alors l'aristocrate, inquiet. Ce sont tous ces détails qui te mettent dans cet état?_

 _\- Non, non... C'est juste le fait de te savoir... Jaloux et possessif. Tu ne me tueras pas hein?_

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha. Draco ria de façon mélodieuse, chose que les Moldu remarquèrent également. Harry était subjugué._

 _\- Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention... Du moins pour le moment. railla-t-il en lui retournant son clin d'œil._

 _La suite de cette discussion était toujours en rapport avec la vie amoureuse des elfes. Il sut par ailleurs que les elfes mâles pouvaient procréer, dont Draco, mais pas les mâles dominants. Harry était au moins rassuré de ne pas être "dessous", bien que le fait d'imaginer son compagnon enceint était assez perturbant._

Ils se revirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour apprendre à se connaître davantage, échanger ensemble leurs sentiments, et ces différentes rencontres entre les deux hommes les avaient beaucoup rapproché, si bien que le lien de compagnon s'était renforcé.

Harry étudia également les manières d'un véritable Lord anglais ainsi que leurs responsabilités avec l'aide de Lucius. Il apprit à gérer ses comptes et les meilleurs placements financiers, ainsi que l'organisation de la société sorcière grâce à lui. Il put compter sur l'aide de Snape pour la confection des potions et leurs secrets ainsi que certains sortilèges utiles pour se défendre et attaquer qui n'étaient pas référencés dans les livres ni utilisés.

Draco lui apportait de la paix dans ses études intensives. Il l'avait également aidé pour que son excédent de magie se stabilise enfin, bien que quelques verres et fenêtres furent victimes de sa thérapie.

Ils avaient également décidé de quitter leurs équipes de Quiddich pour se concentrer davantage sur leurs études, leurs démissions envoyées directement à Poudlard.

Hermione était ravie de voir Harry prendre l'habitude d'étudier quand il avait du temps et donc pouvoir parler de tout et de rien sans que leur conversation ne devienne plate et sans intérêt. Elle était heureuse du considérable changement de son meilleur ami.

Harry Potter était devenu un Lord prestigieux, plus mature, et visiblement plus réfléchit et plus froid.

Les derniers jours de vacances étaient consacrés à la détente, ce qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement. Hermione et lui avaient été accueilli dans la demeure des Malfoy, grâce à l'insistance princière de Draco qui voulait passer le peu de temps qui restait avec eux.

Hermione avait découvert l'impressionnante bibliothèque de la famille aristocratique et avait passé toute une journée le nez dans des livres très anciens, avec l'approbation du chef Malfoy.

Draco et Harry étaient restés seuls tous les deux. Leur balade sur le domaine Malfoy ensoleillé avait permis au jeune blond de profiter de cette intimité pour parler davantage à son compagnon.

La révélation et les jours suivants avaient fait évolué leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, les avaient réellement rapprochés, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

\- Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose à propos... de ce que je t'ai dit sur mes chaleurs. murmura-t-il en rougissant, regardant le paysage.

\- Tu vas les avoir bientôt? À la rentrée? s'inquiéta instantanément le Survivant.

\- Non! Apparemment selon Emeldiz, l'elfe qui s'est occupé de moi au Royaume elfique, elles auront lieu vers les vacances de Noël. Mais il y a quelque chose à ce propos que je ne t'ai pas dit.

\- Dis-moi Draco. Tu me fais peur avec tout ce suspense. murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il s'assit contre un arbre, caché par les hautes herbes, entraînant l'aristocrate avec lui.

\- Et bien, un elfe non... accouplé... Est jaloux et possessif tout le temps, même quand il n'a pas ses chaleurs. Je sais bien que Hermione n'est pas un danger mais avec la rentrée... J'ai peur de craquer face aux élèves qui essayeront de te séduire. grinça-t-il en évitant le regard d'Harry.

Ce dernier pressa une main tendre et rassurante sur le genou de son compagnon, qui le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Il se noya dans le mercure des pupilles de l'elfe, et y vit de l'amour et de la confiance. Il prit sa main fine et caressa doucement ses doigts, jouant avec. Ce contact apaisa le jeune blond.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tant que nous ne serons pas mariés, tu seras comme un Veela. Enfin un petit Veela j'espère. demanda-t-il en riant. Et non, personne ne me séduira, tu verras.

\- Oui, comme un petit Veela très en colère. railla Draco en se blottissant dans les bras de son âme-sœur. Merci de me rassurer.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou puis déposa sur sa peau légèrement halée un baiser possessif. Harry sut qu'il marquait son territoire, qu'un suçon apparaitrait plus tard. Il sourit en sentant le souffle chaud dans le creux de sa gorge.

\- Au moins tout le monde verra que ton cœur est prit. ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un doux baiser sous le menton.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux montrer que je t'appartiens, oui! rigola Harry en se dégageant pour avoir également accès au cou du blond.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de marque mais simplement sentir le grain de sa peau sur ses lèvres ainsi que son parfum délicat et enivrant. Draco frissonna à ce contact, et pencha davantage la tête pour que son compagnon puisse aller plus loin. Ils étaient à un tournant décisif de leur relation, chacun s'en rendant compte en cet instant.

Harry butinait sa nuque de baisers légers et aériens, remonta vers sa mâchoire inférieure puis il profita de voir ses paupières se fermer pour embrasser avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres roses tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Un baiser simple, innocent mais tellement expressif et débordant de sentiments.

Draco rouvrit ses yeux et plongea instantanément dans ceux émeraudes qui lui faisait face. Il avait aimé ce doux contact pourtant si éphémère, préférant qu'il dure davantage et devienne plus intense. Il avança son visage vers celui du brun, ses yeux dans les siens, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco sentit les mains de son compagnon sur ses hanches puis que l'une migre vers le creux de son dos en une caresse. Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent en une étreinte timidement passionnée. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun avant de laisser ses doigts balayer ses cheveux fins et indisciplinés et les saisir brusquement pour approfondir leur baiser.

Il devint intense, leurs bouches se caressant et s'adorant tendrement. Puis Harry prit les rênes et devint plus entreprenant. De sa langue il effleura les lèvres pleines et rougies de son compagnon qui gémit au contact. Draco les entrouvrit puis sentit les deux muscles se rencontrer.

Leur baiser devenait plus osé, leurs langues dansant le plus vieux ballet du monde. Draco avait lâché les cheveux d'Harry pour les poser sur sa nuque et coller davantage son corps contre le sien. Il gémit encore une fois en sentant l'excitation de son compagnon, qui attisa la sienne.

Ils se perdirent dans un méandre de sensations intenses, plongés dans cette étreinte qu'ils ne voulaient que faire perdurer.

Finalement ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, rougissants, les yeux embués. Harry ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, Draco sur lui. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le blond rompit le contact visuel en l'embrassant doucement, soupirant de bonheur.

\- Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair. murmura Harry en embrassant délicatement son compagnon. Je t'appartiens, désormais.

\- Comme je suis tout à toi. souffla Draco, encore essoufflé par l'intensité de leur étreinte. J'espère... Juste que je n'ai pas été trop nul.

\- Non... Tu as été... Fantastique. murmura-t-il suavement en parcourant sa gorge de baisers légers, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Après avoir passé tout le reste de la journée dehors ils rejoignirent le manoir pour terminer leurs bagages pour Poudlard. Hermione les salua avant de rentrer chez elle préparer également ses affaires et dire au revoir à ses parents.

...

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivée, et tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

L'agitation sur le quai de la voie 9-3/4 rendait difficile l'accès au Poudlard Express, élèves et parents se bousculant pour se saluer et se dire au revoir. Des cris fusaient de partout, des bagages s'entrechoquaient les uns dans les autres et la station ne désemplissait pas, bien au contraire.

Les agents ferroviaires réussirent tant bien que mal à faire monter dans le train les élèves de premières années en priorité et les autres sans incidents.

Heureusement cette foule avait permis à Harry et Hermione de grimper en toute discrétion dans le premier wagon. Ils se réfugièrent dans un compartiment vide et posèrent leurs valises rétrécies pour le voyage sur les porte-bagages où ils retrouvèrent forme normale.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais s'en sortir. J'ai jamais vu un tel monde, ils ont même disposé un nouveau wagon! C'est dire! souffla Hermione qui essaya de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ouais, la cohue! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu quand on a franchit le mur. J'espère que Draco aura réussit à rejoindre le train. murmura avec inquiétude Harry.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'aristocrate blond, en uniforme, et visiblement accompagné.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-il en se posant sur une des banquettes, à côté d'Harry. Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes dans le wagon des Serpentard?

Le Survivant et Hermione se gratifièrent d'un regard inquiet, et ils se levèrent précipitamment.

\- On s'est trompé, désolé. On n'a pas fait attention quand on est monté. dirent-ils simplement avant de commencer à prendre leurs affaires.

\- Non! Restez. dit Draco d'une voix douce. Nous sommes amis désormais, et les autres ne diront rien. Toute cette histoire de haine entre maisons est infantile, alors comportons-nous comme des adultes.

Les autres Serpentard acquiescèrent avant de prendre place dans le compartiment. Harry reconnût Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini s'installant sans plus tarder et posant leurs bagages. Draco reprit sa place à côté de son compagnon, et d'Hermione qui sortit un livre épais Moldu cette fois: "Les croyances d'autrefois et la Sorcellerie".

\- Livre intéressant. dit Pansy en regardant la couverture. Alors ça parle des sorciers selon les moldus, c'est ça?

\- Oui. Ils étaient réellement barbares à l'époque de... Depuis toujours en fait. C'est horrible. murmura la jeune née-moldue en passant le livre à la jeune femme.

Pansy ainsi que Vincent et Gregory regardèrent les pages, blêmissant au fur et à mesure de leur lecture. Draco riait en voyant leurs visages se décomposer en une vilaine grimace.

\- Eh ben, voilà pourquoi mon père déteste les Moldus. bredouilla Goyle en se tassant sur son siège. Quels monstres!

\- Leurs croyances les aveuglaient, comme Voldemort avec nous en fait. étudia Crabbe en se frottant le menton. Mais je pense aussi que...

Les trois Serpentard étaient entrés dans un long débat, argumentant avec ferveur, puis la jeune Griffondor se mêla à la discussion.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, amusés par la tournure des évènements. Ils profitèrent du débat animé pour s'éclipser dans le couloir silencieux. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant quelques heures seulement lors du départ du manoir et l'arrivée dans le train pourtant leur manque de l'autre était venu rapidement.

Harry prit donc son compagnon dans les bras et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel Draco répondit fiévreusement. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, sans pour autant desserrer leur étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry. dit le jeune blond en se pelotonnant contre lui.

\- Toi aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble. Pourquoi j'ai ressenti un tel sentiment d'abandon, de manque? demanda ce dernier en serrant davantage l'elfe dans ses bras.

\- Le lien a été établi depuis peu, donc il est mieux de rester très souvent en contact comme pendant ces vacances, sinon nous n'aurions même pas pu supporter la moindre distance. l'informa-t-il en caressant délicatement le visage d'Harry de sa main.

\- Ouais, ben c'est pas agréable ce qu'il nous fait ressentir ce lien pour le moment. Sauf quand je te tiens contre moi, je me sens mieux.

Draco rit en l'embrassant rapidement avant de finalement approfondir leur baiser. Depuis ce fameux après-midi ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus quitté à cause du lien supportant difficilement l'éloignement, et finalement leurs sentiments déjà bien développés avaient grandi. Harry se dit que finalement le lien lui était bénéfique.

\- J'adore ton costume. Tellement classe. dit l'aristocrate en l'époussetant.

\- Et ton uniforme est tellement original! railla Harry avant de recevoir une petite claque sur le bras.

\- Crétin! murmura son compagnon en lui embrassant la joue.

\- J'ai eu droit à Idiot, maintenant à Crétin avec un bisou. Je me demande ce que ça sera ensuite.

Il reçut pour seule réponse une autre tape sur l'épaule et un autre baiser avant d'être tiré dans le compartiment. Il ne fallait pas que les autres ne remarquent leur absence prolongée, et ils furent rassurés de les voir toujours plongés dans leur conversation car leur retour passa inaperçu.

Les conversations changèrent au fil des heures entres les Serpentard et la Griffondor, ce qui les avaient rapproché considérablement.

\- Je ne voyais pas votre Maison aussi protectrice. Donc vous veillez les uns sur les autres et protéger les premières années? J'ai toujours cru que Serpentard était du genre "chacun pour sa paume".

\- Oui, c'est aussi comme ça que ça se passe, et cette image doit rester telle quelle, pour notre bien à tous. On fait en sorte d'être froid et sans cœur dans l'école et quand on est entre nous, on veille discrètement sur les plus jeunes tout en les maintenant dans le droit chemin et en leur apprenant à être de vrais nobles, des sorciers respectables. dit Pansy en se limant les ongles.

\- Vous auriez été à Serpentard, vous seriez bien différents. renchérit Goyle. Vous ne seriez pas aussi expressifs, enfin surtout toi Granger. Et aussi stupides.

Draco opina, le visage inexpressif. Harry avait quant à lui une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Appelez-moi Hermione. murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre la conversation. Donc le mieux serait d'apprendre à camoufler mes émotions, pour ne plus...

\- Lire en toi comme un livre ouvert? Oui, c'est l'idée. répondit Nott qui lisait le livre Moldu. Maintenant, vous constaterez sans doute que les Griffondor sont bien du genre à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Hermione semblait réfléchir, même si le fait que Goyle les ai insulté de "Griffons Stupides" l'énervait.

\- Le fait que j'ai accusé ta Maison d'imbéciles n'a rien à voir avec toi, donc ta colère n'est pas justifiée. Inutile d'être honteuse non plus.

Hermione était perdue, Goyle savait décrypter ses émotions et celles qui pouvaient suivre et le lui montrait. Elle était bien un vrai livre ouvert, mais elle voulait changer ça.

\- Apprenez-moi dans ce cas. Je veux être aussi inexpressive que Draco ou Harry désormais.

\- Bien! Je vais t'apprendre à montrer un joli masque pour cacher ton minois. s'exclama Pansy en s'installant près d'elle. Comme ça seuls tes vrais amis pourront voir ton vrai visage. Ça prendra peu de temps si on s'y met bien, trois mois intensifs peut-être.

\- On arrive en gare. dit alors Zabini qui regardait par la fenêtre. Le mieux serait que vous descendiez en premier pour ne pas que l'on se pose de questions. Et mettez vos uniformes.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent et prirent donc leurs affaires. Ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes seulement avant de rejoindre la porte pour descendre en premier du wagon. Draco et les autres suivirent juste derrière.

Avant l'arrêt complet du Poudlard Express, ils sautèrent agilement sur le quai sous les regards admiratifs et rejoignirent l'attelage des sombrals qui les mèneraient directement au château.

Ils virent alors un Neville complètement transformé arriver vers eux en courant. Il était désormais un jeune homme au physique avantageux. Son aspect rondouillard qui lui donnait un air enfantin avait laissé place à un visage fin mais masculin agrémenté d'une barbe bien taillée. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux.

\- Salut vous deux! Dites-moi que je rêve! Cette coupe te va à merveille Harry! Je vois que tu as profité de tes vacances pour un changement total! s'écria-t-il.

 _Même sa voix a changé!_ pensa Harry, surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui visiblement. rigola Hermione en le détaillant sans vergogne.

\- Ah ça! Ma grand-mère a pensé qu'un peu de nouveauté me ferait du bien. Hannah m'a énormément aidé, j'avoue que j'aurais craqué sans elle.

\- En tout cas tu es superbe! susurra Harry en lui donnant une tape amicale.

\- Ton changement te va bien Harry, et avec ton titre de Lord, ça passe beaucoup mieux. Félicitations d'ailleurs! dit Neville en lui montrant de l'œil sa chevalière.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire à ce sujet, et il vit avec stupeur que son ami avait également reçu le même signe de noblesse.

\- Tu... commença-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Oui, ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était temps que les Longdubas aient un chef de famille, même si l'état de mes parents s'est amélioré. termina Neville en souriant.

\- Vraiment? C'est fantastique! Bravo!

\- Ils sont revenus à eux mais ils devront faire une rééducation complète et tout réapprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai reçu mon acte de noblesse.

Harry tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami avant de ressentir un picotement au niveau du cou. Il vit du coin de l'œil Draco, accompagné de ses camarades monter dans une des diligences conduisant au château, qui le gratifia d'un éclat furibond.

Harry lui fit un sourire désolé, promettant des explications, puis ils montèrent à leur tour, avec d'autres élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avant de partir.

Après un parcours d'une demi-heure cahoteux avec un froid très virulent comme compagnon, tous arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui semblait comme neuf. L'école n'avait l'air d'avoir eu aucune trace de la Grande Bataille, bien qu'une statue représentant des sorciers de tout âge en l'honneur des élèves disparus lors de la guerre ait été installée au centre de la place.

Rusard accueillit tout le monde ainsi que son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes Miss Teigne avec un sourire goguenard.

 _Rien n'a changé_. se dit Harry en montant les escaliers menant au centre de Poudlard.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, largement agrandie pour les élèves. L'odeur des cuisines fit grogner plus d'un estomac.

Harry s'installa donc face à Hermione et à côté de Neville, vers les jumeaux Weasley qui les complémentaient sur leurs changements physiques. Il évita soigneusement les regards des autres élèves, qui venaient juste de l'apercevoir.

La cérémonie de répartition allait bientôt commencer, quand une voix atrocement criarde lui perça les tympans.

\- HARRY! ENFIN TU ES LÀ! hurla une Ginny Weasley qui se rua sur lui telle une furie. Tu sais qu'on t'as cherché partout? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous?

Elle avait opté pour sa stratégie de séduction une robe plus courte que la norme le permettait essayant de mettre en valeur une poitrine quasi inexistante. Harry fut dégoûté de voir un tel écart de conduite.

Elle voulut le prendre contre elle pour l'embrasser mais il la repoussa vivement avant de réajuster son uniforme. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction mais elle insista en lui prenant le bras et le pressant contre sa poitrine, lui jetant un regard faussement énamouré.

\- Je t'ai manqué, j'imagine. Quand je pense que tu étais seul pendant ces vacances. roucoula-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait sûrement mielleuse. Tu étais chez des amis à toi? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles par courrier.

Alors qu'il était déjà en mauvaise posture face à la jeune rousse et voyant plus loin son compagnon se retenant de sauter sur elle avec rage pour l'éloigner de lui, Ronald Weasley fit son apparition.

\- Alors comme ça tu disparais sans donner de nouvelles? On s'est fait un sang d'encre, nous! hurla-t-il en courant vers lui. La prochaine fois, envois un courrier pour prévenir que tu t'en vas, au moins ça évitera de venir te chercher chez tes Moldus. Maman voulait que tu passes les derniers jours de vacances avec nous, franchement tu abuses! Et toi, t'étais où, toujours à chercher ton livre? aboya-t-il ensuite à Hermione qui l'ignorait royalement, ce qui le fit rougir de colère.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré, puis alors la table Griffondor se mit à trembler légèrement, mais suffisamment fort pour que son amie devine ce qui se passait. Les reproches incessantes de Ronald ainsi que les assauts odieux et embarrassants de Ginny firent monter d'un cran sa pression déjà bien élevée. Draco comprit bien tardivement l'état nerveux de son âme-sœur.

Les pichets sur la grande table des rouge et or se brisèrent dans un grand éclat. Des débris de verre et des gouttes d'eau volèrent dans tous les sens avant de se figer subitement dans les airs, comme arrêtés.

Hermione profita du silence de la Grande Salle qui regardait la scène avec effarement pour aller aux côtés de son ami, pris en étau par les deux Weasley.

\- Ginerva, lâche mon bras tu me fais mal. dit le Survivant d'un ton tranchant ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

Sonnée par son comportement elle le libéra, puis il massa son membre engourdi. Il était complètement indifférent à la réaction des autres élèves hébétés. Ron fut inquiet de voir le visage de son "ami" complètement inexpressif. Il avait l'impression de voir devant lui un Serpentard prêt à l'attaque.

\- Bien, je tiens à mettre plusieurs choses au clair. Ginerva, je ne suis pas adepte des fillettes, alors remballe ton décolleté à peine rempli pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, c'est inutile de gaspiller ta salive pour rien. Ronald, te donner en spectacle ne fait de toi qu'un piètre imbécile, et je pèse mes mots. T'en prendre à Hermione aussi stupidement ne fait pas de toi un bonhomme, alors ferme-là.

Les deux rouquins voulurent répliquer mais le regard glacial du Survivant leur déconseillèrent vivement de parler.

\- Vous m'embarrassez beaucoup tous les deux, à tel point que j'aimerais dire que vous me faites honte. reprit-il donc dans un ton calme mais cinglant. Cessez ces niaiseries et peut-être que je daignerais vous donner de mes nouvelles. Maintenant nous allons laisser la cérémonie des répartitions se dérouler normalement et nous pourrons aller reprendre des forces pour les cours de demain. Ravi de vous avoir revu, en tout cas.

\- Mais enfin Harry... geignit Ginny, furibonde.

\- Vraiment ravi. coupa-t-il en se tournant indifféremment vers l'estrade des professeurs, éberlués pour la plupart par l'attitude si froide du jeune homme.

Harry fit un sort informulé qui remit les éclats de verre dans leur forme d'origine ainsi que l'eau, stupéfiant la majorité de la Grande Salle. Il remerciait intérieurement Draco de lui avoir enseigné ce sortilège, vu la casse qu'il provoquait à cause de son excédent magique.

Après avoir vu du coin de l'œil l'expression perplexe se dessiner sur le visage de Dumbledore, il fit un petit sourit satisfait.

Il était ravi, voir leurs têtes complètement désemparées était purement jouissif. Il fit un simple signe de tête courtois au Directeur avant de se concentrer davantage sur la cérémonie.

Il savait que sa légère perte de contrôle bien vite maîtrisée allait faire parler de lui. Il devrait être plus prudent, comme à son accoutumée d'ailleurs.

Lorsque la répartition des élèves fut faite, tous purent enfin profiter du banquet, mais certains s'interrogeaient du fait que Dumbledore n'ait pas encore fait son discours d'accueil, sans doute encore perdu par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

\- C'est bizarre que le directeur n'ai pas encore pris la parole. Bah avec tous ces gens à gérer aussi. murmura un élève.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Avec les anciens qui ont pris du retard dans leurs études, on va être serrés. susurra un autre. Mais ce sont seulement les sixièmes et septièmes années qui sont concernés?

\- Ouais, apparemment les plus anciens veulent repasser leurs ASPICS. J'ai entendu Percival Weasley dire qu'il avait fait des erreurs dans son sujet et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir son diplôme avec mention "Excellent". Il veut repasser les tests parce que l'examinateur a dû faire passer son dossier dans les meilleurs.

\- Sérieux? Si ça avait été un Mangemort, j'aurais compris mais là c'est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix! Le ministère était pourri à quel point?

Harry écoutait silencieusement les discussions, apprenant différentes informations qui lui avaient échappé. Hermione était également attentive, n'en revenant pas.

\- Tu savais pour Percy? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à ce dernier.

\- Non. Mais je sais qu'il a toujours été fier son travail, alors si son dossier est passé en force pour faciliter son accès au ministère et qu'il l'ai remarqué, il est normal qu'il veuille prouver que son travail mérite d'être reconnu et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être pistonné. dit-elle simplement en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Harry croqua dans une part de tarte à la mélasse, savourant la moindre bouchée. Il vit certaines filles le regarder avec un air qu'elles voulaient sûrement de séduction. Il soupira de mécontentement avant de déguster son repas, oubliant bien vite ces fichues groupies.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera préfet de nouveau? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Bon, en tout cas je pense que vu le niveau de cette année, je pense que nous devrions pas mal étudier. songea-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le programme scolaire. Avec ta situation, ça va pas être simple.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je devrais toujours être en contact avec lui le temps que le lien s'habitue à un peu de distance, même si là c'est dur de rester sur place. murmura-t-il en serrant la mâchoire. Les études sont pour lui aussi très importantes, je pense qu'on devrait bosser ensemble.

\- Et pour le Quiddich? Tu ne vas plus avoir de moments pour en faire avec tous nos cours. À moins que tu ne prennes un retourneur de temps.

\- Non, je ne sais pas encore comment leur dire que je compte...

\- HARRY!

Ils entendirent soudain Seamus Finnigan se lever et venir vers, attirant donc toute l'attention de la maison Griffondor sur eux.

\- Alors, tu es au courant pour le Quiddich? Tu sais que c'est désormais Ron le capitaine?

\- Ah oui? demanda-t-il avec indifférence. Ça apportera un peu de changement dans ce cas. Qui est le nouvel attrapeur?

\- Nouvel attrapeur? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'étonna Finnigan en regardant de nouveau la fiche. Mais tu es encore au poste cette année, c'est crucial.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Sa démission n'avait pas été lue, et donc il restait dans l'équipe. Avec son nouvel emploi du temps, il ne pourrait jamais assurer la cadence. À moins que cela n'était encore qu'une énième tentative de le tuer, par épuisement. Il prit la fiche pour la regarder

\- Non, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. murmura-t-il furieusement avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Professeur McGonagall, j'aimerais vous parler.

\- Oui, monsieur Potter? dit-elle en se levant et se mettant à part de la table.

Harry montra la fiche des répartitions de l'équipe des rouge et or, furieux.

\- Je suis curieux de comprendre pourquoi ma lettre signalant que je ne voulais plus continuer à jouer n'a pas été lue.

La professeure de Métamorphoses était assez surprise de la froideur de son élève, et jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de sa décision. Il était calme en apparence mais elle savait qu'intérieurement il était réellement énervé.

\- Je dois dire que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur Potter. Cela m'embarrasse beaucoup, nous avions pensé que vous souhaitiez continuer le Quiddich avec vos camarades.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible avec mon emploi du temps, j'ai rajouté des cours supplémentaires pour me permettre d'acquérir plis de connaissances. Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec les Buses. l'informa-t-il en lui montrant également son programme. J'ai eu un petit coup de pouce de la part d'un membre du ministère.

La directrice de Griffondor scrutait avec un léger sourire le papier.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis très impressionnée, monsieur Potter. Je suis ravie que vous vous consacriez plus à vos études. J'espère que ces efforts paieront, bien que j'ai pu en avoir un bref aperçu.

\- Merci, professeure.

\- D'ailleurs, je sais que cela n'était pas dans votre objectif, mais nous avons une place de préfet vacante. Avec les anciens qui sont partis, nous avons pu en sélectionner, mais je pense que quelques responsabilités vous seraient bénéfiques. Faites vos preuves lors de l'évaluation que que je ferais dans les prochains jours, je tiens à dire que le niveau est plus élevé cette année. annonça-t-elle en lui rendant les documents.

\- Bien, merci professeure. Vous trouverez donc un nouvel attrapeur, j'imagine.

\- En effet, je ferais passer la nouvelle dans les jours qui viennent. Merci de m'avoir informé en tout cas, allez profiter de vos amis, monsieur Potter. Demain est un autre jour.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry repartit s'asseoir vers Hermione et Neville. Seamus Finnigan parlait avec entrain des nouveaux équipements de Quiddich avec Ron et Ginny, avant de reporter son attention vers lui.

\- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu te précipite sur McGonagall?

\- J'ai tenu à lui rappeler certaines choses dont nous avions parlé auparavant. éluda-t-il en retournant à son repas presque terminé. On en reparlera demain si tu me permets.

Il vit du coin de l'œil les deux rouquins le dévisager avec une suspicion non dissimulée. Il préféra les ignorer et discuta avec Hermione sur les cours du lendemain.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, Percy Weasley, nommé préfet en chef, conduisit les nouveaux Griffondor dans leur dortoir tandis que les autres élèves les suivaient dans le calme.

Harry profita de la cohue dans le couloir principal pour enlever un Draco ravi discrètement à son groupe pour se réfugier avec lui dans les toilettes. Il posa des sortilèges de camouflage, de silence et d'anti-intrusion avant de serrer son compagnon dans ses bras avec force.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte puis l'embrassa passionnément, heureux de sentir enfin la chaleur rassurante de son âme-sœur contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. dit Harry le gardant serré contre lui, essoufflé par leur baiser. Pour Neville si tu as mal interprété ce qui se disait entre nous, et pour Ginny. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'imposer cette scène.

Draco rougit face à l'attitude coupable du Survivant. Lui qui s'en voulait déjà à cause de sa jalousie, il l'était davantage car son compagnon lui faisait des excuses pour l'apaiser. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Merci de t'en faire pour moi mais c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je me sens ridicule.

Harry rigola doucement en lui caressant le dos, et l'elfe se détendît contre lui.

\- On ferait bien mieux d'y aller, sinon les préfets en chef vont se poser des questions. On se voit demain, d'accord? demanda Draco en triturant les doigts du brun.

\- De toute façon, on a les mêmes cours donc ce n'est pas un souci. Peut-être même que je kidnapperai comme maintenant, qui sait. murmura ce dernier en riant.

\- Crétin. plaisanta l'aristocrate blond en l'embrassant sauvagement là où il lui avait déjà fait un baiser possessif. Là tout le monde verra que tu es à moi.

Harry le prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le bas du cou avant de lui aussi déposer sa marque d'amour. Draco gémissait en se collant contre lui, ondulant sensuellement des hanches. Le Survivant frissonna de plaisir en continuant sa besogne. Une légère trace rouge apparût sur sa peau blanche, à l'abri des regards, sous le regard fier de rempli de désir du Griffondor.

Ils se quittèrent après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir, protégés par l'obscurité du bâtiment.

Harry réfléchissait à comment passer aux choses sérieuses et mettre sa revanche a exécution. Il allait devoir écrire à Lucius pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec le dossier de Percy et lui donner des nouvelles sur son avancée avec Draco et découvrir avec l'aide de Severus un moyen de coincer Dumbledore. Son arrivée à l'école avait fait du bruit, mais il savait que sa révélation concernant sa décision de quitter le Quiddich allait vraiment faire un malheur.

 _Autant commencer doucement, mais sûrement._


	7. Reprise à risques et Règlement de compte

Coucou tous le monde! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir aimé le précédent chapitre et bien sûr continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, c'est pas de refus 😊!

Désolée de mon absence si longue! Mais cette attente en valait la peine!

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry et Draco, âmes-sœurs dans leur état, se sont ostensiblement rapprochés et notre Survivant a bel et bien mûri. Certaines informations confirment bien ce qu'il imaginait mais est-ce seulement la face visible de l'iceberg? Est-il vraiment prêt à affronter le risque une nouvelle fois? À voir!

• _Précédemment_ •

 _Harry réfléchissait à comment passer aux choses sérieuses et mettre sa revanche a exécution. Il allait devoir écrire à Lucius pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec le dossier de Percy et lui donner des nouvelles sur son avancée avec Draco et découvrir avec l'aide de Severus un moyen de coincer Dumbledore. Son arrivée à l'école avait fait du bruit, mais il savait que sa révélation concernant sa décision de quitter le Quiddich allait vraiment faire un malheur._

 _ **Autant commencer doucement, mais sûrement**_ _._

Chapitre VII: Reprise à risques et Règlements de comptes.

Harry avait mal dormi, l'absence de Draco avec lui avait affecté sa qualité de sommeil. Il avait profité de son insomnie pour écrire à Lord Malfoy comme prévu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis il posa un sortilège empêchant toute personne n'étant pas destinataire du courrier de le lire. Il était ensuite allé de bon matin à la volière porter sa lettre à un des hiboux appartenant à la famille de son compagnon, qui prit son envol après avoir reçu une friandise.

Il vit que la Grande Salle commençait à se remplir doucement, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, qui avait repris ses habitudes de sorcière tirée à quatre épingles.

\- Salut. dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Salut! fit-elle d'un ton assuré. Dis, où t'étais passé? Parce que tu as créé l'esclandre dans la salle commune en t'éclipsant de si bonne heure.

Après avoir vérifié que Ronald et sa sœur n'étaient pas dans les parages, il décida de parler de sa soirée agitée.

\- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, Draco me manquait. J'imagine que sa nuit n'a pas dû être terrible, j'espère qu'il a bien dormi. Il en a besoin. se soucia-t-il en regardant discrètement vers la table des Serpentard.

\- Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes liés donc si tu ressens de la fatigue, il en aura aussi. Donc il a dû également faire une nuit blanche. dit son amie en mordant dans une tartine.

\- Et donc j'en ai profité pour écrire une lettre à Lucius pour avoir des infos concernant le dossier scolaire de Percy. Je suis parti du dortoir ce matin pour poster mon courrier au hibou Malfoy. Hedwige n'est pas assez discrète pour ce genre de missive. Voilà mon dangereux périple. se moqua Harry en roulant des yeux.

Hermione s'esclaffa puis ils se turent en voyant arriver une troupe de Griffondor énervés.

\- Harry! Mais où tu étais passé? hurla Ron arrivant tête baissée vers lui. Tu sais qu'on t'as cherché partout?

\- Je vois que ce que j'ai pu te dire hier n'est pas resté, n'est-ce pas? ricana amèrement le Survivant en continuant à déjeuner. Le fait que tu cries comme ça n'arrangera en rien les choses, et comme tu peux le voir je suis en vie. Alors arrête de te faire des films, je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi-même. Merci de me laisser déjeuner tranquille.

\- Tu étais où? demanda-t-il, insistant.

Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent rapidement un regard exaspéré.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte sur te rendre, sur ce laisse-moi finir de manger. J'ai besoin de force pour les cours.

Mais alors que Ron s'apprêtait à en rajouter davantage, une voix mélodieuse et assez sarcastique résonna dans la salle.

\- Alors Weasmoche, on réclame l'attention de son maître? On dirait qu'il te boude, aurais-tu cassé un vase? Méchant chien. se moqua méchamment Draco en prenant place à sa table.

Harry lança un regard moqueur à son compagnon, masquant son inquiétude mais ce dernier ne fût pas dupe. Il lui en retourna discrètement un autre signifiant qu'ils devaient se voir. Le Survivant sentit leur lien tendu, il était impératif pour lui qu'ils se voient le plus rapidement possible. Puis il revint à la dispute entre les deux ennemis.

\- Parle pour toi, sale Mangemort! se défendit Ron en essayant de paraître menaçant. T'es qu'un pauvre suiveur, un faible!

\- Tu ne l'es pas, peut-être? Tu as aidé à la victoire, je suis d'accord même si ça m'arrache le cœur de l'avouer, mais tu n'es pas un champion. Alors je pense que le faible ici, c'est toi. J'en ai la preuve sous les yeux, tu cherchais Potter comme un chiot cherchant sa mère. ricana l'aristocrate blond en commençant à manger.

Le rouquin était dans l'impasse, et décida de se tourner vers ceux qui savaient tenir tête au Serpentard, mais aucun des deux ne bougea, ce qui le mit dans une colère noire.

 _Comment osaient-ils?_ se demanda-t-il.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien à dire peut-ê ...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry se leva brusquement avant de partir en direction de leur premier cours, ignorant les reproches que Ronald lui criait.

\- J'avoue que le Malfoy d'autrefois ne m'avait pas manqué. rigola Hermione en arrivant à la hauteur de son ami.

\- Il reprend son rôle, tu as bien entendu ce qu'ils ont dit dans le train. Toujours avoir un masque pour seulement montrer ce que tout le monde doit voir. Mais c'est vrai que cette façade ne m'avait pas manqué, loin de là. Bien que c'est drôle d'être simple spectateur.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle des potions, où leur professeur les attendait avec grande impatience. Le niveau étant beaucoup plus élevé que la dernière fois, Severus Snape allait se faire un plaisir de dénigrer ceux qui ne portaient aucun intérêt à sa matière, ou tous ses élèves tout compte fait.

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient entrés dans la grande pièce, le Maître des Potions apparût directement devant son bureau si silencieusement que personne ne l'avait vu venir.

\- Bonjour à vous. Maintenant que tout le monde est là... Je vais me faire un plaisir de définir... De nouvelles règles. dit-il avec son ton habituel. Je vais vous partager en binôme. Monsieur Potter... Avancez.

Harry s'avança, peu assuré face au maître des cachots qui arborait un sourire glacial. Le Severus qu'il avait connu pendant ces vacances avait disparu sous son masque de froideur.

\- Bien, monsieur Malfoy, avancez. ordonna-t-il avec la même voix froide.

Draco vint à son tour vers son parrain, ne montrant aucune émotion. Une fois placé devant lui, il attendit.

\- Cette année, j'ai décidé que vos binômes seront composés d'un Griffondor et... D'un Serpentard. annonça-t-il, ravi de voir les mines déconfites de la majorité des élèves de la Maison des rouges et or.

Des "c'est pas juste" et autres "n'importe quoi" provenant de leur côté raisonnèrent dans la salle de classe. Les verts et argent ne dirent rien, certains cachant leur indignation sous leur façade bien mise en place ou d'autres complètement indifférents de la situation.

Une fois le calme revenu, Snape termina d'achever les élèves trop expressifs à son goût.

\- Évidemment... Cela sera valable.. Toute l'année.

Une énième vague de protestations déferla dans la pièce, ravissant le professeur qui se gardait bien de leur montrer son contentement.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous serez donc avec monsieur Malfoy, prenez place.

Harry et Draco s'échangèrent un regard entendu puis rejoignirent leurs sièges, côte à côte.

Le Survivant ria en voyant presque tous ses camarades râler contre la décision de Snape, mais il savait que ce dernier allait bien faire un coup digne d'un serpent cette année.

\- Au moins on a le privilège d'être ensemble, je remercierais Severus plus tard. dit son compagnon en souriant.

\- Tout le monde sait que toi et moi nous ne nous entendions pas très bien à une époque. railla Harry en posant doucement sa main sur celle de son âme-sœur. Et heureusement que les autres pensent que c'est toujours le cas, car je savourerais chaque moment passé avec toi.

Draco sourit, et une légère teinte rougie orna ses joues. Il lui lança un regard rempli d'amour, que le brun lui renvoya suivi d'une œillade complice.

Une fois que le professeur ait fini de former les binômes qui pour la plupart ne s'appréciaient pas, il commença son cours.

\- Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez préparer une potion de sommeil... Qui permettra de plonger quiconque la boit de tomber dans le coma... Bien que pour certains cela ne soit pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Weasley?

Sous les rires et le visage rouge de colère de Ronald, le cours commença.

S'ensuivit une longue série de plaintes et d'explosions suite à des potions ratées amenant les élèves au bord de la crise de nerfs ainsi que leur professeur. Le duo Malfoy-Potter s'en tirait bien mieux que d'autres. Leur potion était la plus réussie ainsi que celle du binôme Parkinson-Granger, qui leur valut vingt-cinq points chacun.

Le calvaire de beaucoup terminé, Draco s'autorisa quelques étirements, sans doute une mauvaise nuit.

\- Tu as mal dormi? demanda Harry en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Mmm... Oui. grinça-t-il en tendant son bras pour le défroisser. Heureusement que l'on a un trou d'une heure. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Severus mais je pense que deux heures de potions c'est largement suffisant. Surtout qu'on l'a quatre heures chaque semaine cette année.

\- Ouais j'avoue que c'est pas mal, j'ai pas eu non plus une bonne nuit, le lien j'imagine. dit le Survivant regarda son emploi du temps.

\- Exact. On a pas eu l'occasion d'être ensemble cette nuit, alors le lien a été largement sollicité pour supporter la distance.

\- Je vais voir s'il est possible de faire quelque chose pour que l'on soit plus proches le soir.

Severus vint vers eux alors que tous leurs camarades avaient quitté la salle, hormis Hermione et les fidèles amis de Draco qui l'attendait. Il leur fit comprendre d'un regard d'attendre avant de fermer la porte et de placer autour d'eux différents sorts de protection avant de revenir vers ses derniers élèves.

\- Bien, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en redevenant plus chaleureux.

\- Oui en effet. éluda Harry en ignorant son dos douloureux.

\- Catastrophique, oui. gronda le blond en continuant de s'étirer.

Le professeur regarda avec douceur son filleul et son compagnon, qui semblaient bien plus fatigués qu'ils ne le disaient.

\- Je ferais en sorte de trouver un arrangement auprès de la directrice de maison des Griffondor pour que tu sois également préfet, Harry. Draco prendra ses fonctions après le premier contrôle de Métamorphoses. Minerva m'a fait comprendre qu'ils seraient très fréquents cette année.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, le remerciant de les avoir informé du programme intensif de McGonagall et de son aide avant de foncer hors de la salle, toujours attendus par leurs amis.

\- Je crois qu'on aura pas de pause pour cette heure. On doit aller en divination. les informa Pansy en fusillant du regard son emploi du temps.

\- Quoi? C'est une blague! s'écria Draco avant de penser que cela ne devait pas en être une en voyant Hermione fulminante de rage.

\- Non mais qui nous a imposé cette chose ahurissante aussi tôt dans la journée? cria-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, puis partirent d'un pas lourd vers les derniers étages de la tour d'astronomie. Ils arrivèrent bien en retard, sous la lueur des bougies essayant de donner un peu de lumière à la pièce presque obscure. Ils montèrent sans bruit les marches où ils virent quelques tables sur les dernières estrades.

Le professeur Trelawney remarqua les derniers arrivants à son cours sans faire de commentaire mais en les fustigeant du regard avant de reprendre.

\- Votre esprit doit être concentré sur la boule, son contenu... Elle doit être la seule chose qui compte à vos yeux, pour voir ce qu'elle voit.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry se plaça derrière Neville qui était intéressé par un livre de botanique avancé. Draco et les autres prirent place eux aussi avant de prendre les boules en cristal et les fixer sans but précis.

\- Bien, vous, jeune homme... dit l'enseignante en montrant Ronald qui somnolait. Que voyez-vous? Que dit votre oracle?

Confus, comme tout le monde, il regarda la sphère dont le contenu s'agitait sans cesse.

\- Ben, je vois... Rien. Je vois juste des formes danser, c'est tout.

\- Mmm oui bien sûr... murmura-t-elle, mécontente. Et vous mon garçon?

Seamus secoua la tête, ayant la même réponse que son camarade. Trelawney tourna les talons, et regarda tous les autres élèves.

\- Ouvrez votre esprit... Laissez les images qu'elles vous renvoient s'incruster dans votre tête pour vous permettre de les lire! Lisez!

Harry, rencontrant les yeux surdimensionnés par les loupes de sa professeure qui le fusillaient, commença à regarder avec indifférence sa boule, qu'il partageait avec Draco.

Quand soudain ils virent tous deux quelque chose prendre forme.

 _Un quartier sombre se dessinait malgré l'épaisseur de la brume, laissant apparaître deux personnes. L'un semblait petit, trapu, le nez allongé comme un rat. L'autre était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise et blanche, et semblait avoir de la barbe mais le brouillard dissimulait beaucoup trop de choses pour le reconnaître. Elles parlaient devant une petite maison, et la conversation semblait mouvementée._

 _Quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant voir difficilement à cause de la lumière aveuglante du vestibule un homme brun avec des lunettes à peine perceptibles et une femme sans doute aux cheveux châtains à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et avancèrent dans leur direction, et en les laissant passer le pas de l'entrée, la femme laissait apercevoir un petit ventre rond._

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, confus. Ils virent également Hermione afficher une drôle de tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? murmura l'aristocrate blond.

\- Aucune idée. souffla le brun en regardant de nouveau la sphère cristalline sans voir autres chose apparaître. Mais j'ai reconnu un homme dans tout ça. Peter Pettigrow, sa tête de traître est toujours dans ma mémoire, elle.

\- Harry, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit, cette maison. l'informa la jeune Griffondor en se creusant la mémoire.

Alors que les trois jeunes gens se détaillaient sans comprendre cette vision, Mme Trelawney décida de venir vers eux, attirant toute l'attention des autres élèves au passage.

\- Vous semblez être confus, avez-vous vu quelque chose?

\- Oui, dit alors Draco en remettant son masque inexpressif sur le visage.

\- On a vu deux hommes se parler devant une maison, un homme devant être Peter Pettigrow et un autre en robe grise et blanche. Avec de la barbe. poursuivit Hermione.

\- Et enfin un couple qui leur ouvre pour les inviter à entrer. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part, et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle semblait reconnaitre le quartier. Mais avec le brouillard de la boule, on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Ah si, la femme était enceinte, et l'homme portait de lunettes. termina Harry en regardant avec interrogation la professeure de divination.

Il vit l'air blafard de l'enseignante qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

\- Professeur? demanda le Survivant, soucieux de ce brusque changement.

\- Professeur Trelawney? s'inquiéta également Neville qui se retourna.

Cette dernière s'appuya sur la table où étaient Harry et Draco, puis d'un geste elle envoya la boule en cristal qui se brisa après avoir dégringolé les escaliers de l'estrade. Tous se levèrent en voyant la pauvre femme se ressaisit, et Harry la vit faire un bref soupir.

\- Oh... Je... Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais... Je ne me sens pas très bien. Rangez tout à sa place et... Sortez. murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

Ils rangèrent le matériel, et alors qu'Harry et Hermione s'empressèrent de ramasser les bouts de la sphère brisée, mais le cri strident de Trelawney les fit sursauter et ils faillirent s'entailler les doigts.

\- Non! Ne les ramassez pas! Ce... C'est... Ça porte malheur, c'est comme une malédiction! Je l'ai cassé, donc je dois ramasser les morceaux. Donc... Allez-vous en!

Ils la virent donc s'affairer a collecter les fragments de la sphère brisée et a les entreposer dans un coffre, confus, avant de sortir précipitamment où les attendaient leurs nouveaux camarades. Ils partirent de suite vers leur prochain cours de Métamorphoses.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec cette fêlée? demanda Vincent en partageant un morceau de brioche avec Gregory.

\- Elle nous a hurlé que si une personne ramassait les bouts d'une boule de cristal qu'une autre avait cassé, elle aurait une malédiction. Du grand n'importe quoi! Et je n'ai pas compris cette réaction. Elle semblait... Gênée avant de faire valdinguer cette stupide boule de divination. dit Hermione en soupirant de dédain.

\- Oui. Elle qui est si précautionneuse envers ses affaires de prédiction. Tiens, en troisième année j'ai envoyé son fichu fond de thé par terre car elle y avait lu un destin "très très sombre". grinça Draco en imitant la voix tremblante du professeur. Je me suis fais incendier comme c'est pas permis.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, empoignant doucement le poignet de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce soudain arrêt, sa pa et lui demanda des yeux ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Mais oui! Elle est toujours très attentive quand on utilise ses machins, alors que là elle a semblé assez... détachée. Comme si cette boule n'avait aucune importance. Je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès. spécula-t-il en continuant sa route vers leur prochain cours. Et il faudrait revoir le souvenir du cours.

\- Je pense que notre Directeur de Maison a une pensine personnelle, donc il ne refusera pas de nous aider si cela concerne Draco et son compagnon. affirma Gregory. Oui nous sommes au courant de son état elfique.

Les autres Serpentard acquiescèrent également, et Harry se sentit mieux. Au moins eux ne le jugerait pas.

\- Bien, merci. Allons-y avant de réellement être en retard comme avec Trelawney.

Heureusement pour eux, le cours n'avait pas commencé, et les élèves étaient toujours devant la porte d'entrée.

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme! Suite à certains changements de l'éthique de Poudlard, je repartirais chaque Griffondor avec un Serpentard. Pour commencer les répartitions, monsieur Potter sera avec monsieur Malfoy. annonça le professeur McGonagall en montrant les deux élèves. Vous avez été l'exemple même de la division de Griffondor et Serpentard, alors vous serez celui de la coalition entre ces deux Maisons.

Ces derniers s'assirent donc sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble. Leurs visages restèrent placides, pour ne pas montrer leur contentement.

S'ensuivirent les autres répartitions entre les rouge et or avec les vert et argent. Hermione était une nouvelle fois avec Pansy, Blaise et Vincent se retrouvèrent avec Dean et Neville. Weasley se retrouva avec Goyle, qui tirait une grimace de pur dégoût.

\- Bien, vous serez ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et je compte sur vous pour la bonne entente de nos maisons. Bien commençons. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un livre gardé?

Harry réfléchit rapidement, ayant déjà vu ces livres dans la réserve de l'école ainsi que chez les Malfoy.

\- Monsieur Potter? demanda avec étonnement le professeur de métamorphoses.

\- Un livre dit "gardé" est protégé par un sort pour permettre à la personne qui le possède de garder ce qu'il contient. Il décourage sa lecture, les vols, la dégradation de l'ouvrage, ou quiconque voudrait lui prodiguer une malédiction.

Hermione acquiesça, et Draco lui serra discrètement la main pour approbation. C'était bien la première fois qu'il participait au cours de son plein gré. Ce qui valu la réaction de surprise unanime de ses autres camarades Griffondor.

Fier, il les ignora en se concentrant sur le manuel devant lui.

\- Oui, exactement monsieur Potter. Merci. Donc le livre gardé est protégé d'un sort empêchant ainsi toute personne autre que son propriétaire de lire son contenu et de bien d'autres choses. Et c'est ce sortilège que nous allons étudier. Tracez un cercle en partant de midi, suivez le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et arrêtez-vous également à midi puis abaissez votre baguette d'un coup sur le livre de votre choix en prononçant: _Protego Liber_. Mais attention, il y a un piège. Allez-y.

Harry regarda le manuel afin d'éviter le traquenard, et il pût compter sur son compagnon pour chercher avec lui. Il vit certains s'exercer à faire la manœuvre du sort, et d'autres le faire directement.

\- Tiens, regarde. Il faut imposer une signature magique, et on peut être plusieurs à en poser si on veut. S'il n'y en a pas et qu'on pose quand même le sort, personne ne pourra l'ouvrir, même pas le propriétaire. murmura Draco en montrant la phrase écrite en plus petit.

\- Ah oui! En même temps tu me diras que c'est logique. Et en plus il n'y a aucun moyen de l'annuler.

Ils imposèrent donc leur signature par la magie puis exécutèrent le sort.

\- _Protego Liber_. dirent-ils d'un seul homme.

Leurs livres se refermèrent d'un coup brusque, prouvant ainsi que le sort était bien actif.

\- Bien. Nous allons voir si vos métamorphoses sont réussies. Ouvrez donc vos livres.

Tous ouvrirent donc leurs ouvrages, et certains eurent la réaction escomptée. Des hurlements venant de pages prenant des visages humains ou de chimères se propagèrent dans toute la salle tandis que ceux des élèves de Serpentard ainsi que certains rouge et or n'eurent aucune réaction.

\- Pff... Ils n'ont même pas réussi, et dire qu'elle est censée être la meilleure élève de la classe. pouffa Lavande Brown en regardant Hermione d'un air goguenard.

\- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le résultat des autres, échangez vos livres avec votre binôme, puis retentez l'expérience. ordonna McGonagall en passant dans les rangs avant de s'arrêter vers Neville et Vincent.

Après l'échange, ils rouvrirent les livres et eurent enfin le résultat assez bruyant de leur sort. Ils s'empressèrent donc de fermer les livres rapidement. Harry avait ses lunettes de travers, causé par un hurlement assez venteux et Draco était trempé, fixant son compagnon d'un œil qu'il voulait sûrement mauvais.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a réussi en expérience, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi les livres ensorcelés n'ont pas repoussé vos camarades la première fois? Monsieur Longdubas?

Ce dernier se leva avec aisance et non pas avec son ancienne gaucherie, ce qui surprit quelque peu certains des élèves présents.

\- Le propriétaire qui a posé le sort ne subit pas ses effets, mais si une autre l'utilise il fonctionne. Il doit imposer une signature par la magie puis il peut ensuite placer le sort.

Il se rassit, fier d'avoir pu donner une explication claire sans bafouiller, sans que cela ne se voit sur son visage.

Ron regarda alors son livre ensorcelé, sans comprendre, puis il croisa le regard moqueur de Draco, puis sans s'y attendre celui d'Hermione.

\- En effet. C'était le piège de cet exercice, et comme il n'y a aucun moyen de briser le sort, ceux qui ont ensorcelé leurs livres sans imposer de signature seront priés d'en racheter un autre. Le cours est terminé, pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous étudiez les sujets "Comment devenir un _animagi_ " et "La Métamorphose des animaux". Il y aura une interrogation sur ce sujet. Bonne journée.

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, donc pour Harry de se retrouver seul avec son compagnon pendant un bref moment. Il demanda donc à son amie de commencer sans lui avant d'enlever de nouveau Draco, sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades.

Ils allèrent donc dans une salle vide et posa les sorts de protections nécessaires pour éviter les oreilles malveillantes de traîner. Il prit ensuite l'aristocrate dans ses bras, humant le parfum délicat de ses cheveux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! murmura le blond dans son cou. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas tenir la distance plus longtemps.

\- Tu parles, on n'était séparés que de quelques centimètres! s'esclaffa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux de mercure en fusion.

\- Même, c'était encore plus dur! Je n'en pouvais plus!

\- Je dois dire que je voulais tellement t'avoir contre moi. murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco frissonna à ce ton avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le baiser fut chaste, tendre.

Puis ils l'approfondirent en se collant l'un à l'autre. Harry souleva le corps svelte de l'elfe et le posa sur un bureau proche, avant de venir contre lui. Le visage de son âme-sœur était désormais à sa hauteur, voire même un peu plus haut. Ils n'avaient pas cessé leur baiser pendant ce temps.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de platine puis dans le creux de son cou et de son dos. Il frissonna et se déhancha sensuellement contre lui, voulant plus de caresses.

Harry continua donc d'effleurer de ses doigts le bas de ses reins, d'abord par dessus sa chemise puis directement sur sa peau qui se révéla bien plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il but de sa bouche les doux gémissements de son bien aimé langoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent, rouges, confus et essoufflés. Harry resta entre les bras de l'elfe, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Draco sentait toujours les doigts l'effleurer comme une brise dans le bas du dos, et tentait de les sentir davantage.

Mais trop tôt à son goût, Harry replaça sa chemise correctement et posa ses mains contre ses hanches. Draco fut frustré de ne pas recevoir davantage de caresses, et se colla furieusement contre le brun, assaillant son cou pour embrasser férocement la partie déjà bien marbrée qu'il avait marqué. Il sentit son compagnon frémir, et posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule, frustré mais heureux.

\- Par la grande Mère, pourquoi doit-on attendre le mariage? J'en veux plus! demanda l'elfe, exaspéré de si peu d'intimité entre eux.

\- Parce que tes hormones te gouvernent et que tu dis n'importe quoi pour que ton corps soit satisfait. railla Harry en admirant ses joues rosies. Mais je sais qu'au fond tu pense qu'il faut prendre son temps, pour se découvrir davantage et pouvoir dire quand tu seras sûr de tes sentiments ce que tu ressens envers moi. Et je suis sur la même longueur d'onde sue toi. Je veux te découvrir et savoir le moindre détail sur toi. Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu hais, ta couleur préférée, ton animal préféré, tes valeurs... Bref, tout. Et je serais ravi de partager avec toi ces détails, même les plus insignifiants. Voilà pourquoi je trouve ça bien que nous ne puissions pas aller plus loin, car on a la chance de pouvoir apprendre à se connaître, et notre chasteté nous permet de ne pas se faire pincer. Car même là on risque de se faire attraper.

Draco sourit en posant doucement sa main contre la joue de son compagnon et en se rapprochant pour lui donner un baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Il était heureux de ses mots, si bien que leur lien semblait chanter pout eux.

\- Merci. Mes hormones sont catastrophiques en ce moment, elles me font tourner en bourrique. Et moi aussi je veux tout savoir sur toi, tout! On devrait y aller, les autres risquent de se faire de fausses idées.

Harry souleva son compagnon dans les airs puis après l'avoir posé sur le sol il eut droit à un "Crétin" joliment phrasé puis un baiser.

Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui avaient presque finis leurs repas et s'empressèrent de manger.

\- Prenez votre temps, vous avez mis à peine cinq minutes à discuter. dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy qui ricanait. Enfin je crois.

Vincent et Gregory peinèrent à se retenir de rire, et Blaise les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire vicieux.

Mais plus loin, Harry vit Ronald les dévisager en grimaçant de dégoût avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui semblait récalcitrante envers leur conversation. Puis cette dernière se leva et alla vers eux, ou plutôt vers lui. Draco, qui était en face de lui se figea en la voyant passer son bras sur son épaule.

Ginny prit une mine réjouie et n'hésita pas à exhiber sa poitrine devant lui.

\- Coucou Harry! Je suis désolée pour le coup d'éclat que j'ai eu hier, tu me pardonnes? susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font à notre table? Hein les Serpents?

Elle ricana tout en rapprochant Harry d'elle, ce dernier eu soudainement un élan de colère spontanée en la repoussant, mais avec délicatesse. Elle n'en démordît pas pour autant et s'assit à côté de lui, en collant son bras contre elle. Ronald prit part au groupe, approché par Dean et Seamus.

\- Ouais, dégagez les vipères. On veut pas de Mangemorts à la table des héros. ricana le rouquin en tapant dans la main de Dean.

\- Haha, toi un héros? Tu me fais rire Weasmoche, parce qu'à t'écouter on dirait que tu es bien le seul à l'être, de héros. répliqua sérieusement Vincent en s'arrêtant de manger.

\- Ron, Ginny, je vous enlève cinquante points pour avoir prononcé des propos discriminatoires envers des membres de notre école. retentit soudainement une voix familière.

Le préfet en chef de la maison rouge et or s'approcha du groupe bariolé d'un pas distinct et rapide.

\- Dans le but de la coalition demandée par Poudlard afin que tout le monde puisse s'entendre pour des futurs meilleurs, les élèves actuels de l'école se doivent de construire des relations solides qui pourraient leur être utiles pour l'avenir. énuméra Percy en regardant son livret de préfet. Je ne peux que féliciter Hermione et Harry qui ont pu dépasser leurs préjugés et établir des liens entre les membres d'une autre Maison. Leur amitié peut être un facteur d'évolution, surtout si les deux ennemis que tous connaissent s'entendent mieux désormais.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent d'un seul homme, puis le préfet en chef des Griffondor s'arrêta à hauteur de sa sœur.

\- Et voudrais-tu cesser de déshonorer notre famille avec ton attitude de coureuse, Ginerva? Je sais que Harry est le fameux Vainqueur de la grande guerre mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie ton comportement. cracha-t-il de manière vénéneuse. Franchement tu me fais honte.

Il repartit comme il fut venu, sous les yeux visiblement baigné de larmes de la jeune fille.

\- Ginny, ton bras me fait mal. Lâche-le et laisse-moi tranquille. J'aimerais finir mon assiette si tu le permets. dit-il sèchement avant de reprendre son repas comme si de rien n'était. Si ce n'est que le titre de Survivant qui t'intéresse, alors laisse tomber.

Offusquée et furieuse que personne ne lui vienne en aide, elle partir en pleurant de la salle, après avoir craché son venin sur Ron, qui avait regagné sa place et fusillait son frère des yeux.

Les cours reprirent donc de plus belle pour le petit groupe, leur emploi du temps beaucoup plus rempli que ceux de leurs autres camarades.

Ils apprirent que le ministère avait mis en place une expérimentation qui permettait à ceux qui le désirait de passer les fameuses épreuves des ASPICS, à condition qu'ils soient de sixième année redoublante afin d'alléger les classes. Draco et Harry s'inscrivirent de suite, pensant chacun à leur avenir commun. S'ensuivirent donc les acolytes de l'aristocrate blond et Hermione, qui avait envie de terminer Poudlard une bonne fois pour toutes.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient épuisés. Chacun remonta dans ses quartiers après s'être salué et promis de se revoir au dîner.

\- C'est incroyable! En deux jours on a réussi à devenir amis avec les plus inaccessibles de Serpentard. Et puis franchement je les trouve beaucoup plus intéressants et passionnants. Même si j'ai toujours de bonnes discussions avec Luna et les sœurs Parvati. s'exclama Hermione en prenant le bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, tout est allé tellement vite, et ils sont très bien. Ils ne sont pas hypocrites au moins. Ils disent ce qu'ils pensent, et c'est plaisant. Je me sens égal à eux, normal. rit Harry en gravant les marches menant à leur maison.

\- Au fait, tu penses qu'on va avoir des ennuis quand on va arriver à la salle commune? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- On va le savoir maintenant. dit-il simplement en se rapprochant du portrait ensorcelé, gardien de l'entrée de la tour. Magyar à pointes.

Le portrait montrait la fameuse grosse dame qui avait déjà un sérieux coup dans le nez. Harry secoua la tête, énervé.

\- Oh mais c'est que (hic!) Vous êtes mignon, jeune homme (hic!) Violette serait enchantée de voir un si (hic!) beau garçon!

\- Magyar à pointes! tonna alors Hermione en tapant du pied, excédée.

\- Bon d'accord, entrez... T'façon j'vous aime pas! Hic!

\- Merci! dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils entrèrent puis ils virent certains Griffondor s'arrêter devant eux, puis presque tous. Hermione sortit par mesure de précaution mais Harry garda la sienne, ne comptant pas s'en servir.

Puis ils se retournèrent pour voir passer les membres de l'équipe de Quiddich, trempés et visiblement très remontés. Harry vit du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient assis sur les deux canapés devant la cheminée se tourner vers eux.

Ron arriva le dernier, le visage rougi par la colère, suivi de sa sœur qui n'était pas en meilleure forme.

\- Fred, George, Harry! Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas sur le terrain avec nous pour l'entraînement? On a des matches qui commencent dans deux semaines!

Harry l'ignora et préféra monter se changer pour le dîner, mais Ron lui bloqua le passage avec un sort.

\- C'est pas parce que tu es le Vainqueur que tu dois te comporter comme un petit prince pourri gâté! Tu as des responsabilités envers nous!

Harry sentit son flux de magie capricieux revenir peu à peu à la charge, et Hermione vit avec inquiétude apparaître des fissures sur les vitraux de la salle.

\- Harry. Calmes-toi! murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ronald arrête!

\- Ouais, j'avais raison! Tu le bichonne parce qu'il est plus intéressant, maintenant? ricana méchamment le roux en s'approchant d'eux, désirant être menaçant. Le grand miraculé est désormais adulé par tous et par toutes, alors il a forcément besoin d'un chaperon! Mais alors tu rejettes ma sœur dans ce cas? Elle est pas assez bonne pour toi, Potter?

Un coup retentissant raisonna dans la salle en l'espace d'une seconde. Ronald se releva difficilement du coin où il avait été expédié, aidé de Lavande. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue et de sa bouche. Harry frotta vigoureusement son poing légèrement meurtri.

Il alla directement vers son ancien ami désormais relégué au titre de traître à part entière, l'empoignant fermement par le col et le décolla du sol. Son visage devint bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène.

\- Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, espèce de pauvre raclure, tout ce que tu dis ne fais pas de toi un bonhomme mais bien une mauviette. Tu t'en es pris à deux femmes ce soir, en particulier à ta sœur. Bordel mais c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez toi? T'es quoi, un proxénète? Pourquoi t'insiste tellement pour que je me case avec elle, j'ai pas envie de me taper une gamine, alors lâche l'affaire! Quant à la responsabilité envers l'équipe, tu es le capitaine, j'ai donné des directives à McGonagall qui te les a transmis pour que tu fasses les sélections. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ça!

Il relâcha un peu de leste et permit au rouquin de reprendre un peu d'air avant d'être suspendu dans les airs à nouveau.

\- Je ne fais plus parti de l'équipe! Je veux me concentrer sur mes cours car j'ai demandé à participer aux ASPICS cette année. Je veux assurer mon avenir et ce n'est pas avec des gorilles primitifs dans ton genre que je vais avancer.

Sur ses mots, Harry fit un sort informulé et balança de nouveau le jeune homme a travers la pièce. Les autres élèves eurent du mal à se faire que leur attrapeur quittait leur équipe de Quiddich, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le vol plané de Ronald. Harry se tourna finalement vers tous les autres élèves réunis.

\- Quant à ce surnom stupide de Vainqueur, ou de Celui-qui-a-réussi-à-terrasser-Voldemort ou un truc qui y ressemble, je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir gagné cette guerre, mais tout le monde qui était du côté de la liberté du monde des sorciers. Ceux qui combattaient pour Voldemort voulaient la préservation des sang-purs, comme il leur avait promis, mais finalement la guerre leur coûtait plus qu'elle ne leur bénéficiait. Donc nous combattions tous pour une cause qui a failli nous conduire à notre perte. Mais maintenant que tout est terminé, vous continuez quand même à vous comporter comme des ennemis. Nous ne devons plus nous battre comme ça, car cela ne sert plus à rien. Oublions nos préjugés et essayons de redorer le blason de notre maison. Cette guerre est terminée grâce à vous, donc ce n'ai pas moi qui ai gagné, mais nous tous! Unissons tous les sorciers une bonne fois pour toutes!

Harry partit sans un mot de plus sous les applaudissements dans sa chambre pour se préparer, accompagné d'Hermione. Il ferma la porte de son dortoir après avoir quitté son amie, énervé de sa perte de contrôle.

Il se changea rapidement, puis se posa pour boire un peu d'eau après l'avoir vérifié par un sort de révélation de poison. Il se rafraîchit le visage et guérit sa main avec un onguent avant de redescendre. Il entendit des éclats de voix bien distincts et une baffe retentir.

Il vit son amie devant une porte dérobée, qui se tourna vers lui en lui disant de regarder par l'entrebâillement. Il fut surpris de voir Ginny, enfin habillée correctement comme une fille de son âge se disputer avec Ron. Elle lui redonna une nouvelle gifle, d'une grande violence et sa lèvre à peine guérie éclata de nouveau.

\- Je serais dans l'équipe, je n'abandonnerais pas, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour vos plans foireux! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni maman! L'autre vieux con peut faire ce qu'il veut, moi je m'en lave les mains, mais ça ne sera plus mon problème! Je suis bien contente de savoir qu'il sait pour son compte, et j'espère qu'il vous coincera! CONNARD! Et tiens, fabrique-le toi-même, ton _Ultima_! hurla-t-elle en balançant la potion dans la cheminée.

\- Non! hurla Ron de désespoir.

Les flammes devinrent alors violettes puis noires avant de reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Ils s'écartèrent de la porte rapidement avant de voir la jeune Weasley sortir rageusement de la pièce en claquant le pan de bois celui de la salle commune.

\- Eh bien tant mieux, on a un problème en moins. dit Hermione en passant le portrait de la grosse dame suivi de son ami. Elle ne tentera plus de te draguer ou de t'empoisonner. Mais méfies-toi quand même.

\- Je sais. Je me suis disputé avec son frère, donc elle doit sûrement couvrir ses arrières. C'est peut-être une mise en scène, ils sont de mèche tous les deux donc autant prendre des gants. Je veux envisager toutes les possibilités, et les éliminer une par une pour plus de sûreté. Je veux savoir de qui elle parlait, même si j'ai une petite idée.

Ils se mirent d'accord, puis arrivèrent à la grande salle où ils rejoignirent leurs amis. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, la nouvelle de la dispute des deux anciens du trio d'or s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Puis ils en arrivèrent au sujet de la dispute privée de Ginny et de son frère. Leur avis fut unanime.

\- Méfies-toi. C'est sûrement un piège. dit Draco en serrant la main de son compagnon.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je veux tout envisager, et éliminer le moindre risque. Je ne vais pas relâcher ma vigilance juste parce qu'une traîtresse a décidé de laisser tomber son plan quand elle pense qu'il sera avorté.

\- Clair. dirent Vincent en mangeant son assiette. Au fait, ta démission du poste d'attrapeur a fait du bruit elle aussi. Notre maison est heureuse de cette nouvelle d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ouais! Et de tous Griffondor que j'ai pu entendre dans les couloirs, beaucoup sont contre cette idée. Peut-être que Capitaine Simplet va encore utiliser son brillant cerveau pout oublier votre conversation. railla Théodore.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé y être! ronchonna Pansy en tapant dans la main de Blaise et Gregory. Et en parlant de démission de Quiddich, notre Directeur ne semble pas ravi de la nouvelle.

Ils se tournèrent donc discrètement vers la table des professeurs avant de voir avec effarement Dumbledore jeter un regard sombre à la petite bande.

\- Apparemment, il aurait été privé de nombreux privilèges juste pour qu'il parte. Le témoignage des aurors pendant la bataille finale a révélé qu'il n'a pas défendu les portes de l'école et qu'après la fin des hostilités seulement il est sorti pour s'attribuer toute la gloire. les informa Blaise en montrant une lettre de son père.

\- Comment ça? demanda Harry, très surpris.

\- Il t'avait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste avant de t'expédier sans vergogne chez tes Moldus. Voilà pourquoi tu n'en savais rien. Mais le ministère veut sa tête, quitte à passer par des chemins plus sombres. murmura Draco. Et ton coup d'éclat de la rentrée ne le rassure pas.

\- Comme le fait de rejeter les pions qu'il t'envoies. Ou d'utiliser des sorts même pas encore enseignés. Ou encore ton coup de poing dans la tronche de ce sale rouquin, même si je ne suis pas contre. Il sait que tu es méfiant et que tu es sur tes gardes, il s'est rendu compte de tes agissements à Gringotts. Il a dit à Snape qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire à Londres, et on était dans le couloir. susurra Pansy. Il veut voir ce qu'il peut faire pour reprendre le contrôle de son pion qui aurait dû être mort.

Ils avaient tous raison. Il aurait sans doute des nouvelles de Dumbledore bientôt, et de Molly qui tenterait d'utiliser la carte du chantage affectif. Ginny avait jeté le poison, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il devait s'assurer de la sécurité d'Hermione et surtout de celle de Draco, bien que les Serpentard étaient de vrais professionnels en la matière.

Ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, en se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Harry renforça la protection entourant son lit, imposant en supplément des autres sorts un de pétrification et d'une barrière spirituelle suivi de sa signature magique permettant à lui seul de désenchanter la personne qui tenterait de l'approcher physiquement ou par l'esprit.

Il se coucha et s'endormit bien vite, épuisé de sa journée.

 _Il était de nouveau dans ce bois ensoleillé, caché derrière un arbre. Il sentit la brise dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, l'apaisant immédiatement._

 _Il vit les deux amants se balader tranquillement, et il arriva bien cette fois à distinguer leurs visages. C'était Draco et lui, dans de magnifiques tenues elfiques brodés. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir changé, bien que son teint semblait plus mat, doré. Le lien semblait briller autour des deux amants, les enveloppant en serpentant contre eux et les rapprochant davantage._

 _Il admira l'elfe qui rayonnait de bonheur, ses cheveux platine brillants de santé étaient tissés en une longue tresse. Il tenait amoureusement la main de son âme-sœur, si bien qu'il en était jaloux. La rivière le séparait du couple, mais il n'y prêta guère attention._

 _Mais alors qu'il voulait bondir hors de sa cachette pour prendre le bel éphèbe dans ses bras, il vit quelqu'un qui était lui aussi sorti de derrière un arbre, à l'opposé de la rive. Corps plutôt svelte, cheveux platine et yeux mercure visibles de très loin. Puis il sentit ce lien familier entre eux qui ne demandait qu'une chose: Qu'ils se rapprochent. Harry n'en revenait pas._

 _\- Draco?_


	8. Hypothèses et Vérifications

Salut à tous et merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire, et n'hésitez pas à franchir le pas pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait! Et vos review me font bien plaisir, alors balancez :D!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, la tension est montée d'un cran supplémentaire dans le clan Griffondor au point même d'en venir aux mains. Le système de Poudlard est totalement modifié au point de se douter si Dumbledore a toujours son autorité en place. Mais il semblerait que le Directeur n'ai pas dit son dernier mot.

Ginny est-elle réellement révoltée par les agissements de son frère ou s'agit-il une fois encore d'un mauvais coup? Draco tiendra-t-il en place face à la jeune rouquine ou écoutera-t-il ses instincts? Et quel est ce rêve étrange? À voir...

• _Précédemment_ •

 _Il admira l'elfe qui rayonnait de bonheur, ses cheveux platine brillants de santé étaient tissés en une longue tresse. Il tenait amoureusement la main de son âme-sœur, si bien qu'il en était jaloux. La rivière le séparait du couple, mais il n'y prêta guère attention._

 _Mais alors qu'il voulait bondir hors de sa cachette pour prendre le bel éphèbe dans ses bras, il vit quelqu'un qui était lui aussi sorti de derrière un arbre, à l'opposé de la rive. Corps plutôt svelte, cheveux platine et yeux mercure visibles de très loin. Puis il sentit ce lien familier entre eux qui ne demandait qu'une chose: Qu'ils se rapprochent. Harry n'en revenait pas._

 _\- Draco?_

VIII: Hypothèses et Vérifications.

 _\- Harry! s'écria le blond en courant vers lui et s'arrêtant devant l'obstacle d'eau._

 _Il vit son compagnon sortir également de sa cachette et se mit aussi à courir. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir sauter dans la petite rivière et le rejoindre facilement sur l'autre rive, le courant étant faible._

 _\- Tu es fou! s'exclama-t-il, ravi de voir le Survivant capable d'un tel geste pour être près de lui. Tu es trempé, viens donc au soleil!_

 _Harry n'eut le temps de protester qu'il allait bien que Draco le prit doucement par la main et l'entraîna rapidement vers une parcelle verdoyante, l'herbe plus lisse que jamais, même pas humide. Le brun s'allongea donc, profitant du soleil bienfaisant, du beau ciel bleu et de la présence de son âme-sœur près de lui. Ce dernier se tenait juste en face de lui, leurs visages près l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Draco, est-ce vraiment un rêve ou... demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, avant de s'arrêter de parler._

 _La beauté de l'elfe était a couper le souffle, même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler juste pour admirer la peau d'albâtre briller sous les rayons chauds et les cheveux platines qui s'étalaient autour de lui. Harry resta bloqué sur ses fines paupières roses closes et sur cette bouche tellement bien ourlée, remplie et mince en même temps. Son visage dégageait une pureté inimaginable et un érotisme frappant. Son cœur rata un battement quand il surpris son compagnon se tourner vers lui et ouvrir ses yeux de mercure en fusion, il se sentit happé par ce regard._

 _Draco s'était quant à lui noyé dans les belles émeraudes qu'étaient les yeux de son compagnon, savourant l'amour qui s'y trouvait. Puis il réussit à détacher son regard pour dériver sur son visage fin mais bien masculin, sa peau basanée qui semblait tellement douce qu'il se retenait de toucher et il fut attiré par son torse bien moulé par le tee-shirt trempé. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail, il admira une nouvelle fois son visage, avant de finalement céder à la tentation et effleura ses joues puis ses lèvres du bout des doigts avant de caresser ses cheveux de jais désordonnés. Il le surpris à soupirer de bonheur._

 _\- Oui, je crois bien. murmura le blond en continuant de fourrager sa chevelure brune. Sinon on ne serait pas là, et je ne pourrais pas faire ça._

 _Il se retourna sur le ventre avant d'avancer son visage au dessus du sien et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant le cou. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent légèrement la gorge. Il picorait sa bouche de petits baisers mouillés, le poussant à en vouloir plus. Ce qui ne tarda pas car le blond se fit retourner comme une crêpe avant de voir son compagnon prendre sa place._

 _Ils continuèrent donc leur échange amoureux, sans personne pour les déranger que cela aurait pu durer éternellement._

 _\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà fais ce rêve auparavant? demanda Draco en levant les bras pour étreindre la nuque du brun._

 _\- Oui, la première fois que je l'ai fais, c'était chez Hermione. J'étais derrière l'arbre et je regardais les deux hommes qui passaient sur le chemin, mais sans voir clairement leurs visages. Puis ensuite j'ai pu les distinguer quand j'ai appris que tu étais mon âme-sœur, c'était toi. Puis quand je suis resté chez toi je n'ai plus eu ce rêve, jusqu'à maintenant. Et tu es là, toi ici! souffla-t-il, rêveur. Et puis le lien doit être ravi, maintenant._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai. s'esclaffa Draco en replaçant quelques mèches rebelles derrière les oreilles de son compagnon. Je suis là depuis le début, en fait. La première fois que je l'ai fait, j'étais au Royaume. Je venais de savoir que tu étais mon compagnon, sauf que contrairement à toi je voyais nos visages. Puis cela a continué ainsi et je suis revenu dans le monde des sorciers, le rêve avait changé. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce songe, qui voyait la même chose que moi. Et quand nous nous sommes revus pour l'annonce de la prophétie, je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, mais je n'ai rien dit. Puis les rêves se sont arrêtés puisque nous étions ensemble la nuit. Et maintenant nous avons réussi à nous reconnaître l'un et l'autre._

 _Harry réfléchit un petit moment avant de réaliser une chose._

 _\- Mais alors ce rêve, c'est comme une connexion psychique entre nous. Si nous ne sommes pas ensemble physiquement, nous le sommes mentalement._

 _\- Exactement. Cela permet sûrement que le lien soit plus facile à gérer, même à distance. Je suis bien heureux de le savoir maintenant! Comme ça nous serons plus tranquilles, et ensemble._

 _Harry rigola, entraînant son compagnon dans son hilarité. Puis ils virent un changement progressif de couleur dans le ciel, devenant orange. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans cet endroit?_

 _\- Tiens, le soleil se couche. Peut-être que l'on devrait se réveiller. suggéra Draco._

 _\- Oui, je pense. On se revoit de toute façon au petit déjeuner. Je me dépêche de me préparer et on se retrouve en bas. D'accord?_

 _\- Oui, d'accord. Mais avant ça..._

 _Il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant embrasser fougueusement les lèvres du Survivant. Un baiser amoureux et follement passionné._

 _Ils devaient se séparer mais aucun n'en avait vraiment envie. Mais un détail revint au brun, qu'il avait complètement oublié._

 _\- Comment je rejoins le ... Enfin la réalité?_

 _\- En revenant de là où tu es arrivé, derrière l'arbre. pouffa Draco, se retenant difficilement de rire. De l'autre côté de la rive._

 _Harry regarda le courant peu agité, n'ayant aucune envie de repasser dans l'eau. La fraîcheur lui avait mordu la peau._

 _\- Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de sauter dans l'eau et rejoindre directement l'autre rive, avant de s'apercevoir qu'un pont enjambait la rivière. Manquait plus que ça._

 _Draco ne put plus se retenir et riait à gorge déployée, mais pas pour longtemps en voyant son compagnon sortir de l'eau. Sa silhouette était beaucoup plus musclée qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Ses jambes fuselées, ses bras musclés et son corps sculpté apparaissaient comme au ralenti devant lui. Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir un compagnon comme lui._

 _\- Draco, la vue te plaît? demanda Harry, hilare._

 _Le blond rougit, démasqué dans son admiration de ce corps que son elfe en lui réclamait. Il l'ignora pour recouvrir la face._

 _\- Oui. Tout. dit-il simplement en lui balançant un clin d'œil. À tout à l'heure, Harry._

 _\- À tout de suite, Draco._

 _Harry se tourna donc pour retourner vers son arbre de départ, avant de regarder vers la rive et de voir que son âme-sœur avait fait de même. Il sembla percevoir sur ses lèvres un "Je t'aime" avant de le voir disparaître._

Harry se réveilla, en pleine forme alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il appréciait particulièrement la quiétude qui régnait dans le dortoir commun des Griffondor, surtout aux aurores.

Il se prépara tranquillement, le silence des lieux lui permit de s'éclairer l'esprit et de ne penser à rien d'autre que la paix dont il ne bénéficiait que trop rarement dans cette Maison. Son uniforme mis, il sortit discrètement de la tour des rouge et or après avoir rétréci ses cours. Mais alors qu'il commencer à s'engager dans le couloir, Percy apparût brusquement au virage d'un couloir.

\- Harry, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici de si bon matin? demanda le préfet en chef en lui barrant la route. Normalement je suis censé te retirer des points.

\- Je voulais profiter un peu du silence du château quand il est vide d'élèves survoltés. se justifia Harry en haussant des épaules. J'imagine que tu en profites aussi, non?

Le jeune Weasley se tût, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter.

\- Bien, mais fais attention. Dumbledore se balade également dans les couloirs en ce moment. C'est étrange car il ne faisait pas ça auparavant.

Harry comprit que le Directeur était sur ses gardes et qu'il rôdait pour savoir les moindres faits et gestes des élèves, surtout celui du Survivant, son escapade n'ayant pas été appréciée par le vieil homme.

Mais un détail lui revenant en mémoire le fit douter sérieusement.

\- Mais il n'est pas censé être à Lon... À l'extérieur comme on nous l'avait dit?

\- Il était. Mais il est revenu ce matin très tôt, et on a discuté un peu quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Merci Percy. À plus tard. dit le Survivant brusquement en laissant le préfet continuer sa ronde.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait des rondes dans le château sachant que des préfets étaient là pour ça? Harry ne comprenait pas les agissements du vieux sorcier, mais ne tenait pas à le découvrir maintenant.

Il prit un dédale de couloirs avant d'être intercepté brusquement et empoigné par la cravate. Il fut forcé à entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Puis un regard en fusion croisa le sien, et il sentit l'aura magique de son compagnon s'enrouler autour de lui.

\- Bonjour toi. Désolé d'avoir été brusque mais je ne tenais pas à me retrouver face au vieux fou. murmura Draco en refaisant son nœud de cravate légèrement froissé. J'ai fais un merveilleux rêve cette nuit, pas toi?

\- Oui... Un rêve superbe. J'ai vu mon compagnon et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. chuchota Harry en fourrageant les cheveux platines de l'aristocrate.

Il rosît en pressant plus la tête vers la main légère.

\- Et mon compagnon a traversé une rivière juste pour moi car nous étions à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. N'est-ce pas tellement mignon? railla le blond.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait aimé sa baignade, surtout quand il a dû faire le chemin inverse ensuite dans l'eau froide avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un pont pas très loin. ricana le brun avant de s'avancer davantage. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Son corps était tout près du sien, . Cette vision le rendit fébrile, puis il se pencha vers son visage et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres rosées pour montrer son enthousiasme. Draco rougit.

\- Oui, et je suis vraiment heureux de savoir ce que l'on peut faire avec ses rêves. Se voir comme en vrai, se comprendre... S'aimer simplement... soupira l'aristocrate blond d'une voix rauque.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil subjectif qui montrait ostensiblement le feu qu'il ressentait. Harry se rembrunît, essayant de manière surhumaine de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Les phéromones de désir alourdirent rapidement l'atmosphère de la pièce, ce qui le fit rire malgré son excitation évidente.

\- Et sans subir les hormones d'amour de mon elfe de compagnon! rit Harry en embrassant doucement son nez. Être nous, sans chichis, sans artifice... Sans barrières... murmura-t-il ensuite en passant ses mains sur ses hanches, cédant à son envie dévorante de lui.

Chacun s'approcha de l'autre instinctivement et leurs bouches se joignirent avidement, leurs langues se découvrant et dansant sensuellement. Leur désir les rendaient fous, ne voulant que davantage de passion. Leur baiser était devenu plus fiévreux, plus bestial, comme dans l'urgence. Ils oublièrent tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, seul l'instant présent comptait, leur bulle.

Plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle après avoir échappé de peu à l'inspection des préfets et de Dumbledore. Ils virent les professeurs déjà attablés manger tranquillement avant d'être interrompu par leur venue matinale.

\- Alors Draco, tu es parti bien longtemps. Où tu étais passé? demanda Blaise en buvant son jus de citrouille.

\- J'ai dû me lever pour assouvir une... nécessité. dit-il simplement en croisant le regard complice de son compagnon.

Blaise scruta subtilement les deux garçons tandis qu'Hermione s'esclaffait doucement, Gregory et Vincent riaient également sous cape. La pièce se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves, et les professeurs quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours. Draco envoyait quelques œillades à son compagnon, qui les lui retourna avec un sourire qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais alors qu'ils dégustaient leur petit déjeuner, les hiboux arrivèrent en nombre, et un attira l'attention du blond. Le rapace des Malfoy se posa juste devant lui, attendant fièrement que son maître prenne son courrier. Ce dernier prit donc son courrier avant de lui donner une friandise, et le volatile reprit son envol.

-C'est une lettre de Père... Mmm oui... Je lui écrirait plus tard. Il y a un dossier pour toi Harry.

\- Où est-il? demanda le Survivant en prenant l'enveloppe.

\- Là, juste sous ton nez. rit Draco en montrant une autre lettre qui au contact d'Harry reprit sa forme initiale.

\- Ha! Bien trouvé, le coup de la lettre dissimulée.

Il ouvrit donc le dossier et en sortit plusieurs papiers, qui s'avéraient assez compromettants.

\- Très intéressant, écoutez ça. Percy n'est pas le seul à avoir eu son dossier de falsifié. Même ceux dont la moyenne était bien en dessous des normes souhaitées ont eu leurs ASPICS. Beaucoup sont des fanatiques de Dumbledore d'après le dossier. Apparemment pour Percy, Arthur aurait fait accélérer la procédure d'admission, sans doute à la demande de Molly, et avec l'appui des recommandations du directeur.

\- Ce qui a permis de maintenir sa position de Grand Sorcier et son emprise sur le Ministère. finit Vincent en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Draco. Mais d'après mon oncle, le nouveau Ministre a vu ces bavures et a décidé de prendre part à la direction de Poudlard, notamment avec les préfets qui sont sous le joug du Ministre lui-même.

\- Au moins on sait qu'il faut se méfier de tout le monde, même quand le monde est en paix. dit Hermione, visiblement très remontée. Ce ministère est en train de poser problème à Dumbledore à mon avis, vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose?

Harry regardait la table des professeurs, vide. Il retourna donc à la conversation après avoir observé la salle, en particulier le comportement des deux Weasley qui les avaient trahis, qui semblaient se faire la tête après leur fameuse dispute de la veille.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il ne va pas rester sans rien faire, mais il doit avoir d'autres priorités. Ses pions sont en train de se faire la malle. constata ce dernier en balançant son couteau par la pointe.

\- Et le fait que certaines rivalités entre Maisons aient disparu doit lui faire prendre conscience qu'il perd peu à peu le contrôle, et il ne veut pas que ça s'envenime. conclut Draco en prenant le couvert de la main d'Harry pour le reposer soigneusement sur la table. Il fera le ménage à Poudlard et après avoir repris ses pions en place il s'attaquera au Ministre gênant, et ce dernier veut en faire autant.

Hermione les regarda en hochant tristement la tête, elle aussi avait été dans la machination du directeur sans le savoir. Elle avait apprit que très tardivement la vérité sur les intentions de Dumbledore, avec les informations que Ron et Ginny lui avaient donné à leur insu et le fait que Molly soit impliquée plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait dans cette situation bien trop ténébreuse pour un des membres de la "Lumière".

Elle n'en était toujours pas revenue, savoir que la destinée de son meilleur ami qui avait subi tous les désastres d'une guerre dont il était l'issue aurait dû être la mort. Dumbledore s'était déjà attribué tout le mérite de la bataille finale, envoyé Harry chez les Moldus sans explications et avait étouffé des témoignages compromettants d'Aurors sur place ce jour-là.

\- Hermione? Tu dors? demanda Pansy en se penchant sur son épaule.

\- Hum? Désolée, je réfléchissais. Tout ce qui se passe me fout la chair de poule. On suivait tous Dumbledore il y a quelques mois comme des aveugles et maintenant on voit qu'il ne faisait que manipuler son monde.

\- Les Serpentard n'ont jamais suivi ce directeur de pacotille. Il vous a tous fait croire que notre maison était un dépotoir à Mangemorts, qu'on est toujours adeptes de Magie noire et qu'on vénère Celui-qui-nous-a-pourri-la-vie. rectifia Vincent.

Hermione acquiesça, honteuse. Elle avait toujours cru les _a priori_ , jusqu'à ces dernières vacances. Harry pressa doucement son épaule, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à s'être fait berné.

\- Ne ressassons plus le passé, nous devons nous tourner vers l'avenir. dit Draco en se levant de table. La seule chose à faire est de faire en sorte que le monde magique retrouve enfin la paix.

Ils suivirent donc l'elfe qui partit en direction de leur cours de Métamorphoses, et ils retrouvèrent leur professeur sous la forme d'un chat, qui attendait patiemment sur le bureau. Après que les derniers retardataires aient pris place, le cours commença.

\- Bien. Nous allons faire une interrogation sur les sujets que vous deviez étudier pour aujourd'hui, à savoir "Comment devenir un _animagi_ " et "La Métamorphose des animaux". annonça McGonagall en faisant voler une série de feuilles jusqu'aux élèves.

Certains avaient les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, manifestement surpris, tandis que d'autres s'attelaient de suite à leurs devoirs. Tandis que Ronald et sa bande essayaient de se donner les réponses discrètement sous les yeux perçants de McGonagall dans sa forme _animagi_ , les autres terminaient leurs exercices avec brio. Chacun rendit sa copie, qui fut corrigée directement par la directrice des Griffondor

\- Je vais vous remettre vos devoirs. Certains se sont améliorés, d'autres ont réellement progressés, et je les félicite. Tandis que d'autres m'ont encore montré l'étendue de leur bêtise mémorable. Voyez par vous-même.

Des protestations et des soupirs de soulagement s'entendirent dans toute la salle. Harry avait obtenu un Optimal, note rare qu'il avait pu obtenir dans cette matière, Draco lui était content mais sans plus. Les notes de ce genre, il ne les comptait plus.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous donner le cours complet sur les _Animagi_ et les Métamorphoses d'animaux.

\- Mais pourquoi nous avoir donné un devoir dessus, c'est illogique! répliqua Seamus en regardant rageusement sa copie.

\- Parce que je voulais être sûre que vous ayez bien étudier, Monsieur Finnigan.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux, ainsi que d'autres, sous les rires de la salle. McGonagall fit faire l'hilarité de ses élèves et reprit sa leçon, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le cours de Divination n'avait pas eu lieu, le coup de sang de Trelawney avait eu raison de son état et était aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Harry n'y croyait absolument pas, Hermione et Draco n'étant pas dupes non plus. Ils décidèrent de passer à la bibliothèque pour étudier leur cours de potions.

\- Pouah! La potion de terreur est vraiment dure à préparer, pire que le Polynectar! Apparemment il faut qu'elle soit faite pour le jour-même de son utilisation et pas avant et la laisser reposer trois heures et pas une minute de plus. rumina Hermione en prenant des notes.

\- Je ne pense pas que Snape nous ai demandé qu'on la prépare aujourd'hui. Il veut juste qu'on sache comment la faire, pour la reproduire en cours après. dit Harry en regardant Draco qui acquiesça, visiblement d'accord avec cette idée.

Ils continuèrent leurs révisions tranquillement et réunissaient les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs binômes.

\- Zut! On n'a pas la formule complète. Severus nous a donné la recette mais sans préciser l'ingrédient principal! tonna l'aristocrate blond en partageant son parchemin aux autres.

\- Je vais chercher un livre sur les potions rares. dit Harry, et partit dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Il trouva après quelques minutes le livre en question, puis il repartit vers sa table, feuilletant le grimoire pour trouver la recette qui l'intéressait. Mais alors qu'il cherchait toujours un résultat probant, il vit passer rapidement une femme aux cheveux crépus à l'aspect sale avec des lunettes reconnaissables entre mille.

\- Trelawney? Je croyais qu'elle était à l'infirmerie...

Il suivit donc sa professeur de Divination censée être en repos jusqu'à un autre rayon. Il la vit rejoindre un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu, malgré la très faible luminosité. Tout collait avec le personnage: mains parées de bijoux familiers placées derrière le dos, longue robe de sorcier violette. Et alors qu'il se tournait vers la nouvelle arrivante pour la saluer, sa longue barbe blanche et sa voix caractéristique trahirent sa discrétion. Dumbledore.

\- Alors Sybille. Vous avez annulé votre cours pour me voir en urgence, que se passe-t-il? demanda le directeur, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

\- Il est arrivé une chose très... Compliquée pendant mon cours hier. balbutia cette dernière en triturant ses bracelets. Monsieur Potter a vu des brides de votre rencontre avec les Potter... et le Gardien du secret que vous leur aviez recommandé dans une boule de cristal. Il vous aurait vu en train de vous disputer avec le Gardien avant que vous ne parliez aux Potter de la créa... De la prophétie... du Survivant. balbutia-t-elle en triturant ses bijoux de tête. J'ai brisé la boule, histoire qu'elle soit irrécupérable. Ai-je bien fait, Albus?

Le directeur tapota affectueusement l'épaule du professeur névrosé afin de la rassurer.

\- Oui, bien sûr que vous avez bien fait. Votre frayeur pour ce pauvre jeune homme face à ses souvenirs sombres vous a poussé sans le vouloir à le protéger.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore était en train de construire un alibi solide pour faire passer les choses en douceur, inaperçu. Comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

\- Mais il doit se poser des questions, et il fera tout pour répondre à sa curiosité, en reprenant les fragments de la sphère brisée pour les réparer. Et vous comme moi savons que c'est impossible...

\- Mais bien sûr que si c'est fais... voulut corriger le professeur de Divination mais Dumbledore la coupa de suite.

\- Impossible, Sybille. Mais en connaissant le garçon, il fera tout pour le faire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un regrettable incident arrive à cette tête brûlée, donc il faudrait mettre les morceaux en sûreté. Avez-vous les fragments Sybille?

\- Oui, je les ai. Voilà. murmura-t-elle en lui remettant une petite pochette.

\- Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez être tranquille, Sybille, vous pourrez reprendre vos cours à partir de demain.

Harry partit rapidement à pas de velours pour rejoindre ses amis, qui semblaient attendre son retour avec grande impatience. Le lien en lui faisait comprendre que son compagnon était inquiet, mais aussi pressé de le revoir, quelques minutes d'éloignement suffisait pour provoquer un certain malaise chez Draco.

\- Harry! s'écria ce dernier en se retenant de sauter dans ses bras. Mais que faisais-tu? Il te fallait autant de temps que ça pour trouver un stupide bouquin?

Le brun s'assit rapidement avant de prendre son compagnon contre lui, profitant du vide dans bibliothèque pour le rassurer de sa présence. Il soupira de soulagement, le fait que Draco soit tout contre lui était comme naturel, une évidence. Le blond était lui aussi heureux de sentir l'aura apaisante du brun.

\- Désolé, je sais que j'ai été long. murmura-t-il en caressant la main d'albâtre qui faisait de même avec son bras. Je me suis fait désirer, on dirait.

\- Oui, on peut le dire. constata ironiquement Pansy.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a retenu ton attention, une bataille entre les deux Weaslaideron? demanda Gregory en ricanant.

\- Non, plus intéressant. En revenant avec le livre de potions, je suis tombé sur une personne que je ne pensais pas croiser, dans un rayon à l'abri des regards. Et elle a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne voulait pas se faire repérer.

\- Qui? demanda Hermione, soudainement intéressée.

Vincent, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient penchés au dessus de la table, voulant tout savoir. Draco leva sa tête pour croiser les yeux émeraudes pétiller, demandant sans parler qu'il finisse sa petite révélation.

\- Trelawney.

\- Elle était pas censée être à l'infirmerie, elle? fit Blaise. Et la deuxième personne, c'était qui, Dumbledore?

\- Mais non, il est a Lond... commença Vincent.

\- Exactement. coupa Harry en balançant sa plume comme un balancier. Ils parlaient de l'incident d'hier, mais je devrais vous montrer ce souvenir pour que vous puissiez voir par vous-même. Et Dumbledore est revenu ce matin, pour répondre à ta question, Vincent.

\- Ils parlaient de cette stupide boule de cristal de mes deux? s'énerva Hermione en gribouillant son parchemin rageusement. Et pourquoi?

La jeune femme ne supportait plus cette matière, si bien que dès qu'elle en entendait parler elle s'énervait au quart de tour. Un sujet de plaisanteries pour ses camarades Serpentard.

\- Dumbledore a récupéré les morceaux de la boule en question, et l'a rassuré sur le fait que si elle avait brisé cette sphère de malheur, c'était juste pour me protéger des "souvenirs sombres sans le vouloir". ricana sombrement Harry en jetant nonchalamment sa plume sur la table.

\- Un alibi parfait en quelque sorte, une histoire à dormir debout pour les couvrir. conclut Gregory en rangeant ses affaires. Tu nous diras tout plus tard, on a cours d'Études sur les Moldus. Il parait que c'est obligatoire cette année pour les ASPICS.

\- Ah ouais... Quelle merde. ronchonna Vincent.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la sortie, mais ils tombèrent nez à nez avec leur professeur de Divination "souffrante" qui semblait pressée de quitter les lieux.

Cette dernière ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tomber sur des élèves qu'elle aurait dû avoir ce matin, encore moins sur le _garçon_.

\- Professeur! s'écria ce dernier, faussement ravi de la voir. N'étiez-vous pas censée être aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh? Vous allez bien, j'espère?

Ses amis se dévisagèrent, interloqués par le numéro que leur jouait Harry, et la réaction de Trelawney était également assez troublante.

\- Oh, monsieur... Potter. Et bien je... Je m'ennuyais et j'ai voulu prendre un livre pour passer le temps... Vous voyez.. débita-t-elle rapidement, visiblement assez stressée.

Elle riait nerveusement, et se triturait les doigts. Draco et les autres se retenaient de rire devant la situation. Le fait de voir un Harry lèche-bottes et un professeur au bord de la crise de nerfs était tout simplement hilarant.

\- Un livre sur les mystères de l'esprit, je suppose? demanda innocemment Harry en s'approchant d'elle, qui recula légèrement.

\- Oui, sur... Les malédictions des boules de cristal brisées... souffla Trelawney en devenant toute rouge. Comme je vous l'avez dit hier... N'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, vous l'aviez dit, c'est vrai. Quiconque ramasse une boule brisée est maudit, c'est bien ça? Ce livre doit servir à conjurer la malédiction, en réparant la boule, non? insista Harry, toujours de manière angélique.

La pauvre femme ne savait plus quoi répondre ou même penser. Le jeune homme la prit en pitié et arrêta son petit interrogatoire rondement bien mené. Mais il tenait à régler un petit détail assez drôle avant de partir.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pâle et tremblante. Vous devriez retourner voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous prescrive encore quelques heures de repos. dit-il, faussement soucieux. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas pris votre livre pour vous occuper. Bonne journée, professeur.

Il partit sans demander son reste avec ses amis, au bord du fou rire en voyant l'expression d'abord dubitative puis surprise et enfin honteuse de Trelawney qui repartit dans la bibliothèque aussi sec.

\- J'espère bien que tu nous expliquera tout ça, Harry. dit Pansy en essayant de ne pas rire davantage.

\- Pas de soucis. Après le cours sur les Moldus, on ira voir Severus pour utiliser sa pensine. Mais au moins on est sûr de plusieurs choses: la malédiction de la boule n'existe pas, elle a donné les morceaux pour qu'on ne puisse pas la réparer et donc revoir le souvenir de la veille, et Dumbledore couvre tout ça.

Ils filèrent rapidement en classe, qui venait juste de commencer.

Tous attendaient la fin du cours alors qu'il débutait à peine, le discours du professeur de l'Étude des Moldus insupportablement soporifique. Tous avaient demandé en début de leçon si cette matière était obligatoire aux ASPICS, et la réponse négative de l'enseignant soulagea tout le monde, bien que leur présence en cours l'était, elle, ce qui déçut l'assistance.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi las, cette matière était vraiment très mauvaise. Des informations fausses, des explications bourrées de fautes... Il s'était endormi tellement il s'ennuyait, même Hermione somnolait en gribouillant davantage sur le papier.

Draco avait envoyé via un parchemin ensorcelé un mot pour Severus, lui demandant l'autorisation d'utiliser sa pensine personnelle, chose qu'il accepta en lisant la réponse du maître des potions. Il réveilla Harry, qui était étalé sur son pupitre.

\- Mmm? grogna-t-il en se relevant doucement.

\- On peut aller chez Severus pour voir les souvenirs, il m'a dit oui. Dès qu'on quitte le cours. On devra juste être discrets pour aller aux cachots. murmura le blond en se penchant vers son oreille.

\- D'accord... Herm', on pourra y aller juste après... Ça. souffla Harry en montrant le professeur avec un mouvement de tête las avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur la table.

Le cours prit fin après une attente inespérée, et chacun se rua hors de la classe pour aller dans la Grande Salle déjeuner. Discrètement, le groupe d'amis alla dans les cachots, se protégeant de sorts divers pour éviter d'être vus, entendus ou suivis. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des potions, dérangeant le Maître ranger ses affaires.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens. dit-il simplement avant de venir vers eux, délaissant son matériel pour poser des sorts également. Vous vouliez consulter la pensine pour voir certains souvenirs?

\- Bonjour Professeur, exactement... dit Harry en prenant la main de Draco, se rassurant de son contact. J'ai pu voir certains éléments intéressants depuis le début de la rentrée, et d'autres choses concernant la vérité que l'on cherche à nous dissimuler par tous les moyens.

\- Allez-y... soupira Severus en leur montrant l'objet de leurs convoitises d'un geste élégant.

\- Merci Parrain, ça nous aidera beaucoup pour la suite. dit Draco en serrant brièvement sa main.

Ils entourèrent tous la pensine, puis Harry plaça sa baguette contre sa tempe pour extraire plusieurs filaments argentés avant de les verser dans le liquide brumeux pour que chacun de ses amis puisse voir. Le Survivant plongea sa tête dans le plateau, revoyant avec eux certains des fragments de sa mémoire.

 _*_ _La brume de la pensine se dissipa peu à peu_ _.*_

 _Harry était comme hypnotisé par les images que leur montrait la sphère divinatoire, Draco et Hermione scrutant avec intérêt les moindres détails de la scène si nébuleuse mais semblant tellement réelle._

 _Les deux compagnons et la jeune femme se dévisagèrent, confus par ce qu'il venait de voir._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? murmura l'aristocrate blond._

 _\- Aucune idée. souffla Harry en regardant de nouveau la boule désormais éteinte. Mais j'ai reconnu un homme dans tout ça. Peter Pettigrow, sa tête de traître est toujours dans ma mémoire, elle._

 _Hermione renchérit également en montrant la boule du doigt._

 _\- Harry, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit, cette maison._

 _Les trois camarades semblaient se remémorer sans comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu, et Mme Trelawney décida de venir vers eux, sous les yeux des autres élèves présents._

 _\- Vous semblez être confus, avez-vous vu quelque chose?_

 _\- Oui, dit alors Draco, redevenant froid._

 _\- On a vu deux hommes se parler devant une maison, un homme devant être Peter Pettigrow et un autre en robe grise et blanche. Avec de la barbe. poursuivit Hermione._

 _\- Et enfin un couple qui leur ouvre pour les inviter à entrer. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu quelque part, et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle semblait reconnaitre le quartier. Mais avec le brouillard de la boule, on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Ah si, la femme était enceinte, et l'homme portait de lunettes. termina Harry qui interrogeait, insistant, la professeure de divination._

 _Cette dernière pâlit à ces mots et devint subitement blanche, blafarde, semblant ne plus tenir sur ses jambes._

 _\- Professeur? demanda Harry._

 _\- Professeur Trelawney? s'inquiéta également Neville qui se retourna vers elle._

 _Cette dernière s'appuya sur la table où étaient Harry et Draco, puis d'un geste plutôt précis elle envoya la boule en cristal qui se brisa après avoir dégringolé les escaliers de l'estrade._

 _Tous se levèrent pour essayer de calmer leur professeur, d'autres regardaient simplement les morceaux de cristal au sol._

 _\- Oh... Je... Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais... Je ne me sens pas très bien. Rangez tout à sa place et... Sortez. murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la rambarde._

 _Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais pourtant un soupir de soulagement s'échappa inconsciemment de ses lèvres sèches._

 _Tous rangèrent le matériel, et alors qu'Harry et Hermione s'empressèrent de ramasser les bouts de la sphère brisée, le cri strident de Trelawney les fit sursauter et ils faillirent s'entailler les doigts._

 _\- Non! Ne les ramassez pas! Ce... C'est... Ça porte malheur, c'est comme une malédiction! Je l'ai cassé, donc je dois ramasser les morceaux. Donc... Allez-vous en!_

 _Les deux amis échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant de partir précipitamment de la salle, laissant la femme ramasser précautionneusement les fragments pour les mettre dans un petit coffre._

 _*_ _La brume de la pensine réapparût et disparut de nouveau face à un autre souvenir_ _.*_

 _Harry et Hermione réussirent à entrer dans leur salle commune malgré une Grosse Dame bien arrosée et perdirent leur élan de marche en voyant certains élèves de leur Maison s'arrêter devant eux, puis presque tous. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette par mesure de précaution, mais pas le brun._

 _L'entrée fracassante de l'équipe de Quiddich dans la salle commune les fit tous se retourner vers eux. Ils étaient trempés et visiblement en colère. Apparemment trois joueurs manquaient à l'appel. Harry se tourna vers un fauteuil, où étaient installés les jumeaux Weasley._

 _Le dernier entré n'était rien d'autre que le capitaine, Ron, la colère colorant son visage et faisant concurrence avec sa chevelure volcanique. Sa sœur suivait juste à côté, trempée et remontée._

 _\- Fred, George, Harry! Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas sur le terrain avec nous pour l'entraînement? On a des matches qui commencent dans deux semaines!_

 _Harry l'ignorait et voulu se frayer un chemin pour monter se changer pour le dîner, mais Ron lui bloqua le passage avec un sort._

 _\- C'est pas parce que tu es le Vainqueur que tu dois te comporter comme un petit prince pourri gâté! Tu as des responsabilités envers nous!_

 _Une tension magique émanant d'Harry alourdit davantage l'atmosphère de la pièce et Hermione vit avec inquiétude apparaître des fissures sur les vitraux de la salle._

- _Harry. Calmes-toi! murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Ronald arrête!_

 _Ce dernier reporta son attention vers elle, atterré, avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus._

 _\- Ouais, j'avais raison! Tu le bichonne parce qu'il est plus intéressant, maintenant? ricana méchamment le roux en s'approchant d'eux, bombant le torse pour paraître plus menaçant. Le grand miraculé est désormais adulé par tous et par toutes, alors il a forcément besoin d'un chaperon! Mais alors tu rejettes ma sœur dans ce cas? Elle est pas assez bonne pour toi, Potter?_

 _Le poing de ce dernier atteignit Ronald en plein visage avec force, qui le projeta contre un mur en coin. Il se releva difficilement, aidé de Lavande. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue et de sa bouche. Harry frotta vigoureusement son poing légèrement meurtri, Hermione ainsi que l'assistance semblait effarée. Les choses avaient dégénéré entre les deux garçons du Trio d'Or défait._

 _Harry empoigna_ _fermement le rouquin par le col et le décolla du sol. Le visage de Ronald devint bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène._

 _\- Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, espèce de pauvre raclure, tout ce que tu dis ne fais pas de toi un bonhomme mais bien une mauviette. [...] Quant à la responsabilité envers l'équipe, tu es le capitaine, j'ai donné des directives à McGonagall qui te les a transmis pour que tu fasses les sélections. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ça!_

 _Il relâcha un peu de leste et lui permit de reprendre un peu d'air avant d'être suspendu dans les airs à nouveau._

 _\- Je ne fais plus parti de l'équipe! Je veux me concentrer sur mes cours car j'ai demandé à participer aux ASPICS cette année. Je veux assurer mon avenir et ce n'est pas avec des gorilles primitifs dans ton genre que je vais avancer._

 _Sur ces mots, le brun fit un sort informulé et balança de nouveau le jeune homme a travers la pièce. Les autres élèves semblaient effondrés à l'idée que leur attrapeur quittait leur équipe de Quiddich, que la plupart d'entre eux ne remarquèrent pas le vol plané du capitaine._

 _*_ _La brume de la pensine réapparût et disparut de nouveau face à un autre souvenir_ _.*_

 _Harry avait terminé de se préparer comme prévu et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle commune déserte pour attendre son amie. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers du dortoir, il entendit des éclats de voix bien distincts et une baffe retentir._

 _Il vit Hermione devant une porte dérobée, qui se tourna vers lui en lui disant de regarder par l'entrebâillement. Il fut surpris de voir Ginny, enfin rhabillée se disputer avec Ron. Elle lui redonna une nouvelle gifle, d'une grande violence et sa lèvre à peine guérie éclata de nouveau._

 _\- Je serais dans l'équipe, je n'abandonnerais pas, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour vos plans foireux! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi ni maman! grinça-t-elle en tournant dans la petite pièce comme un lion en cage. L'autre vieux con peut faire ce qu'il veut, moi je m'en lave les mains, mais ça ne sera plus mon problème! Je suis bien contente de savoir qu'il sait pour son compte, et j'espère qu'il vous coincera! CONNARD! Et tiens, fabrique-le toi-même, ton Ultima! hurla-t-elle ensuite en balançant la potion dans la cheminée._

 _\- Non! hurla Ron de désespoir._

 _Les flammes devinrent alors violettes puis noires avant de reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Ils s'écartèrent de la porte rapidement avant de voir la jeune Weasley sortir rageusement de la pièce en claquant le pan de bois celui de la salle commune._

 _*_ _La brume de la pensine réapparût et disparut de nouveau face à un autre souvenir._ _*_

 _Harry était dans la bibliothèque, dans le rayon des potions, cherchant activement entre les grimoires poussiéreux avant d'en trouver un digne d'attention. Mais alors qu'il cherchait toujours la potion qu'il désirait trouver, il vit passer rapidement une femme très reconnaissable de par son allure folle et ses lunettes très particulières._

 _\- Trelawney? Je croyais qu'elle était à l'infirmerie..._

 _Il suivit donc la professeur de Divination censée être en repos jusqu'à un autre rayon. Il la vit rejoindre un homme qui semblait pas inconnu, malgré la très faible luminosité. Les bijoux et la robe violette ne trompaient pas sur l'identité de l'homme. Et alors qu'il se tournait vers la nouvelle arrivante pour la saluer, sa longue barbe blanche et sa voix caractéristique trahirent sa couverture. Dumbledore._

 _\- Alors Sybille. Vous avez annulé votre cours pour me voir en urgence, que se passe-t-il? demanda le directeur, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude._

 _\- Il est arrivé une chose très... Compliquée pendant mon cours hier. balbutia cette dernière en triturant ses bracelets. Monsieur Potter a vu des brides de votre rencontre avec les Potter... et le Gardien du secret que vous leur aviez recommandé dans une boule de cristal. Il vous aurait vu en train de vous disputer avec le Gardien avant que vous ne parliez aux Potter de la créa... De la prophétie... du Survivant. balbutia-t-elle en triturant ses bijoux de tête. J'ai brisé la boule, histoire qu'elle soit irrécupérable. Ai-je bien fait, Albus?_

 _Le directeur tapota affectueusement l'épaule du professeur névrosé afin de la rassurer._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr que vous avez bien fait. Votre frayeur pour ce pauvre jeune homme face à ses souvenirs sombres vous a poussé sans le vouloir à le protéger._

 _Dumbledore était en train de construire un alibi solide pour faire passer les choses en douceur._

 _\- Mais il doit se poser des questions, et il fera tout pour répondre à sa curiosité, en reprenant les fragments de la sphère brisée pour les réparer. Et vous comme moi savons que c'est impossible..._

 _\- Mais bien sûr que si c'est fais... voulut corriger le professeur de Divination mais Dumbledore la coupa de suite._

 _\- Impossible, Sybille. Mais en connaissant le garçon, il fera tout pour le faire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un regrettable incident arrive à cette tête brûlée, donc il faudrait mettre les morceaux en sûreté. Avez-vous les fragments Sybille?_

 _\- Oui, je les ai. Voilà. murmura-t-elle en lui remettant une petite pochette._

 _\- Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez être tranquille, Sybille, vous pourrez reprendre vos cours à partir de demain._

 _* La brume de la pensine dissipa tout souvenir.*_

Tous étaient sous le choc, sauf Harry qui semblait tenir le coup d'avoir revu tous ces souvenirs. Il récupéra ses précieux souvenirs et les remit à leur place.

Ils remercièrent et prirent congé de Severus, pressé d'aller manger. Harry lui promit de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant les vacances de Noël, ce que le Maître des cachots accepta.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard, Draco se cala dans les bras d'Harry, qui le serra autour de son corps instinctivement. La chaleur de son compagnon lui apporta la plénitude dont il avait besoin pour émerger correctement.

Ils firent donc le bilan en mangeant.

\- Impressionnant le coup de poing! Bien mieux que je ne l'imaginais! s'écria Gregory en tapant dans la main de son acolyte de toujours.

\- J'étais sûre que cette vieille folle de voyante avait cassé la boule exprès. Et le fait de nous empêcher de découvrir plus de choses sur toi Harry me rend dingue! grinça Hermione, mauvaise.

\- Il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Dans le dernier souvenir avec Trelawney, elle a buté sur un mot avant de se reprendre. se rappela Pansy.

Chacun réfléchit à un détail particulier, avant que Blaise ne se manifeste le premier.

\- Oui. Elle a dit "la créa..." et elle s'est corrigée de suite en disant "La Prophétie du Survivant".

\- C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? demanda Draco en levant la tête vers son compagnon, qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, qui réfléchissait sûrement à ce détail de la conversation envers les deux sorciers.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une vague idée mais j'espère pour eux que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. De toute façon, la boule brisée n'est pas détentrice d'un secret ou autre. Alors si j'en utilise une autre, je verrais la même chose que ce qu'on a vu. Et je trouverais un moyen de faire parler Trelawney, il suffit juste d'être plus mesquin. dit Harry au bout d'un moment, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.


	9. Conflits et Corruption

Salut à vous tous! Merci de d'être aussi nombreux à suivre mon histoire, et qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant!

Comme vous le voyez, le rythme des posts est vraiment aléatoire, mais l'essentiel est que je continue! Désolée de ce retard et un GRAND MERCI à vous tous de me lire.

J'ai une ou plusieurs idées qui germent pour ma prochaine histoire, notamment sur le pairing Severus-Harry ou Lucius-Harry. Proposez-moi quelques idées, je verrais ensuite!

Dans le chapitre VIII, Harry a mit les poings sur les i et constate que bien d'autres choses lui sont cachées, choses qu'il compte bien éclairer avec l'aide de son âme-sœur et de ses véritables amis.

Mais le mystère continue de s'épaissir.

• _Précédemment_ •

 _[...]_

 _\- Elle a dit "la créa..." et elle s'est corrigée de suite en disant "La Prophétie du Survivant"._

 _\- C'est vrai, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? demanda Draco en levant la tête vers son compagnon, qui semblait en pleine réflexion._

 _Tous se retournèrent vers lui, qui réfléchissait sûrement à ce détail de la conversation envers les deux sorciers._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une vague idée mais j'espère pour eux que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. De toute façon, la boule brisée n'est pas détentrice d'un secret ou autre. Alors si j'en utilise une autre, je verrais la même chose que ce qu'on a vu. Et je trouverais un moyen de faire parler Trelawney, il suffit juste d'être plus mesquin. dit Harry au bout d'un moment, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

Chapitre IX: Conflits et Corruption.

Harry se réveilla très tôt comme à son habitude depuis qu'il était à Poudlard pour déserter le plus vite possible le dortoir des Griffondor. Il avait comme idée de rendre visite à sa chouette Hedwige dans la volière pour passer le temps avant de voir Draco.

Leur rêve commun avait été le même que la nuit dernière, ils avaient parlé sans discontinuer, heureux de v ensemble spirituellement. Cette fois, Harry avait franchi la rivière avec le pont prévu à cet effet.

Rieur, il se pressa de partir, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte gardée par la Grosse Dame, une voix féminine le héla. Surpris, il se retourna, pendant que son amie Hermione le rejoignait.

\- Herm'... Ginny?! s'étrangla-t-il, pris totalement au dépourvu.

La jeune fille était à peine couverte d'une chemise de nuit, tenue apparemment appropriée pour quelqu'un qui venait de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle en frissonnant. Tu sais quelle heure il est?

\- Oui, quatre heures et demi. répondit le sorcier du tac au tac, agacé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, comme... Ça?

Il montra vaguement la tenue de nuit de la jeune fille, beaucoup trop légère pour se protéger du froid environnant.

\- Quoi, ma nuisette, elle te plaît? Elle est en soie, très confortable.

\- Qui ne tient pas chaud, visiblement. Rentre dans ton dortoir si tu ne veux pas attraper un rhume.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? demanda Ginny d'un ton aguicheur. Je pourrais te tenir compagnie et chaud, comme tu l'as dit toi même, il fait froid non?

\- Contentes toi de retourner dans ton dortoir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

La situation devenait très tendue pour Harry. Non seulement il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un descende à cette heure-ci, et qu'en plus ce soit Ginny. Il essaya de la congédier comme un bon gentleman le ferait, mais la pot de colle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître ailleurs, Hermione apparût derrière elle, lui apportant une aide inespérée.

\- Herm'! Je me faisais du soucis, tu te faisais désirer ma parole! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant un regard désespéré, qu'elle comprit en voyant la jeune femme devant elle, qui sursauta avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Ah Harry! Désolée du retard... Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l... Comme ça?

Cette dernière rougit furieusement face à l'œil goguenard de la Née-Moldu. Elle lui adressa une grimace de mépris avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Au fait, merci pour hier soir, Harry. C'était vraiment gentil d'avoir remis mon abruti de frère en place.

\- Je ne suis pas intervenu uniquement pour toi, je voulais juste le remettre à sa place. On ne parle pas comme ça à une femme, mais un conseil, évite les tenues que tu portes depuis quelques temps, une fille de ton âge ne porte pas... Ça. la sermonna-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête sa chemise de nuit.

Sans dire autre chose il partit hors du dortoir, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Ils se rendirent directement à la volière pour voir la chouette effraie qui semblait vraiment heureuse de la visite de son maître. Elle hululait de bonheur quand il caressa son plumage de neige, et se balançait doucement sous les yeux rieurs des deux jeunes.

\- Quand je pense qu'elle a failli se faire tuer par ce débile de Stan Rocade. Mais il ne travaille plus dans le Magicobus, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione qui s'approcha du volatile, qui se laissa caresser.

\- Oui, et heureusement pour lui qu'il est mort sinon je l'aurais tué moi-même.

Hermione ignora les paroles de son ami pour caresser le bel animal. Depuis les vacances, elle la laissait toucher son plumage, ce qui avait ravi Harry.

Ce dernier soupira. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les contacts en dehors des siens, et dernièrement ceux d'Hermione. Il avait été étonné car elle lui donnait toujours auparavant des coups de bec quand elle s'approcher trop d'elle, et désormais elle se laissait faire sans problème.

 _.Flashback._

 _\- C'est incroyable qu'elle me laisse enfin la toucher. Elle était tellement timide avant. s'était réjouit une fois son amie en admirant le volatile se balancer sur ses pattes._

 _\- Non, elle n'aime pas grand monde à part moi, mais peut-être que depuis ce qui s'est passé elle a changé d'opinion. avait-il dit en riant. En tout cas elle t'aime bien._

Après leur escale dans le repère des hiboux, ils descendirent directement vers la cour quand soudain ils eurent la malchance de croiser la route d'un indésirable. Dumbledore

\- Harry, Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir... Si tôt. Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci? demanda le directeur en triturant sa longue barbe blanche, un éclat inquiétant dans les yeux.

Mal à l'aise, les deux jeunes Griffondor ne purent que répondre en espérant fuir rapidement.

\- Nous étions allés voir Hedwige. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la rentrée et j'ai proposé à Hermione d'y aller. Et on voulait être plus tranquilles avant le début des cours, avoir la tête au calme.

\- Oui, c'est plus reposant pour nous, surtout par rapport à nos emplois du temps. renchérit la jeune femme en forçant un sourire.

Dumbledore les scruta, pensif. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils disaient mais il était bien forcé d'y croire, surtout qu'il les avaient vu sortir de la volière et qu'il s'était donc rendu dans cette aile du château pour les intercepter. Bien qu'il aurait préféré une entrevue avec son arme seule, il ne devait pas rater cette occasion de leur parler. De plus, leurs comportements l'avait surpris. Donc il se devait d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Bien, vu qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure de déjeuner, nous pourrions parler dans mon bureau? proposa-t-il doucement, bien que le ton de sa voix et ses yeux pétillant furieusement ne laissait pas place à la négation.

Mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Il avait désormais un mauvais souvenir du bureau de Dumbledore depuis qu'il avait appris pour la prophétie du Survivant et sa mort obligatoire afin de la réaliser, et les derniers événements qui l'avait conduit à haïr cet homme qui se moquait obstinément des autres tant qu'il avait le pouvoir en main.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, monsieur le Directeur, mais comme Hermione l'a dit, nous profitons de ce moment de paix pour nous retrouver entre amis, en dehors du cadre scolaire. Et je pense que l'on s'est déjà tout dit il y a quelques mois de cela. dit-il simplement mais fermement, fermant toute opportunité de discussion possible.

Le fait d'avoir appris la bienséance des Lord avec Lucius et Draco Malfoy l'avait rendu bien plus sûr de lui. Son attitude travaillée et sa maîtrise de la parole le rendait certes froid, mais il n'en avait cure, se disant simplement _tant mieux_.

Dumbledore était sans doute pris au dépourvu, la réaction de son pion l'avait déconcerté. Il ne pût que laisser passer le jeune homme, suivi par son amie visiblement étonnée. Mais il ne voulut pas se laisser faire pour autant.

\- Bien, je vous laisse, mais sache que tu auras une convocation en bon uniforme dans mon bureau pour au nous puissions parler de tout ça...

\- Très bien, Directeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. coupa Harry qui était déjà partit.

Les deux amis reprirent leur conversation en se dirigeant dans la cour externe du château sans remarquer un regard assez inquiétant peser sur eux.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec Dumbledore! Mais tu crois que sa convocation est une menace? s'inquiéta Hermione qui n'avait pas aimé cette rencontre si inattendue.

\- Il veut reprendre le contrôle, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire. Pendant plus de huit ans il m'a pris pour un troll, alors je vais lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. grinça le Survivant en continuant sa route.

Puis brusquement il accéléra ses pas, sentant au fond de lui l'attraction puissante du lien pulser, l'appelant avec ferveur. Il parvint rapidement à rejoindre Draco, qui faisait presque courir ses amis derrière lui avant de se stopper net.

Ils réduisirent donc la distance les séparant avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte passionnée. Devant la petite assemblée ils se perdirent dans leur bulle. Le bonheur, la fougue et l'urgence dans leurs gestes démontrent aisément qu'ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils résorbaient tant bien que mal le lien auparavant tendu. Un baiser chaste en premier temps, devenu ensuite fiévreux, brûlant et dévorant.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, faire de son âme-sœur sien, corps et âme. Plonger dans le délice de la chair et spirituel, lui faire voir les étoiles comme jamais il ne les avait vu. Lui montrer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui

Draco voulait que son compagnon le prenne amoureusement, passionnément, intensément. Il voulait un amour simple, naturel avec une touche de virilité superbe comme le lui montrait si bien le jeune homme.

Ils se revendiquaient l'un à l'autre, le tout sous les regard éberlués et gênés de leurs amis. Une quinte de toux légèrement exagérée fit éclater leur moment _intime_.

\- Bien que je ne suis pas contre le fait de voir deux amoureux s'embrasser, je suis assez gêné de voir deux hommes prêts à se sauter dessus dans les couloirs. railla Blaise, qui malgré sa peau brune laissait entrevoir une légère teinte rouge.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs. bredouilla rapidement Hermione qui ressemblait à une pivoine.

Les deux anciennes Némésis ne purent retenir un éclat de rire en voyant le sérieux de leurs camarades avant d'aller profiter de la Grande Salle, déserte. Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners en se remémorant leurs leçons et leurs exercices.

Puis sans s'en rendre compte, la Salle se remplit rapidement, et l'heure des premiers cours approcha à grands pas. C'est dans la bonne humeur que le groupe se dirigea en Métamorphoses, appréhendant avec sérénité une évaluation musclée.

Et ce fut le cas. Les _Animagi_ et leurs particularités, la différence entre un _Animagi_ et un _Métamorphe_ , la Métamorphose des invertébrés en vertébrés et d'autres sujets appris les deux dernières années. Harry s'en était sorti avec brio, ses leçons particulières avec Hermione et Draco étant encore en mémoire. Les habitués de la médiocrité eurent un retrait de points assez conséquent, la Maison Griffondor en pâtissant le plus, heureusement que le Duo rouge et or Potter-Granger faisait gagner quelques points.

McGonagall était au summum du désespoir après avoir corrigé les copies. Seuls cinq de ses élèves de maison ont pu sauver la main face aux Serpentard. Les sanctions contre les mauvais élèves s'enchainaient si vite qu'elle-même en avait eu le tournis. Weasley, Thomas et Finigan avaient été durement touchés par les représailles de la sous-directrice pour leur manque de travail. À bout de souffle, elle abandonna le retrait de points et les mises en retenue, voulant préserver sa Maison des dommages engendrés en deux malheureuses heures.

\- Bien, cet examen a été révélateur de votre travail, et bien que je sois énormément déçue de certains d'entre vous, je dois également dire que je suis fière de la remontée incroyable de bien d'autres qui ont sûrement travaillé dur pour parvenir à ce résultat. grinça le professeur en se levant de son fauteuil où elle s'était écroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la classe avant de s'éteindre sous le regard sévère de Minerva.

\- Je vous informe que de par vos notes en plus de celles des autres élèves de sixième et huitième années, nous pouvons établit une liste définitive des nouveaux préfets. Elle vous sera annoncée en même temps que celles des trois autres Maisons. annonça-t-elle ensuite avant de terminer son cours. Bien, nous étudierons pour la prochaine fois les sortilèges de Transferts et d'Apparitions. Les élèves passants leurs ASPICS cette année auront une évaluation. Monsieur Potter, veuillez rester je vous prie. Les autres, bonne journée.

Tous se levèrent, jetant furtivement des coups d'œil au Vainqueur, tandis que Ronald le fusillait littéralement du regard. Draco quant à lui l'attendait devant la porte, discrètement.

\- Bien monsieur Potter, je voulais vous parler de votre remplacement dans l'équipe de Quiddich. Nous avons un nouvel élève qui sera intégré dans la journée à l'équipe. Son frère est très connu, de plus vous avez eu l'occasion de vous mesurer à lui à un certain moment. débita rapidement McGonagall en réprimant sa joie autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- L'occasion de m'être mesuré à lui à un certain moment? Et qui est-ce? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Nikolaï Krum. Son frère Viktor Krum est devenu ambassadeur bulgare de la délégation sportive. Il a fini ses études avec un an d'avance, donc il sera uniquement ici pour les matches.

Harry était effaré de savoir que le jeune frère de Viktor avait demandé son affectation dans l'équipe des rouge et or, mais pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Drumstrang pour ça? Leurs équipes sont très bonnes, pourtant.

\- Eh bien la raison est que le jeune Nikolaï veut découvrir du pays, ce que je peux comprendre. Et notre équipe en a grandement besoin.

\- Bien. Dit Harry en souriant, heureux d'être débarrassé de la contrainte du Quiddich. Je suis content que quelqu'un prenne la relève, alors.

\- Parfait. Ce sera tout, monsieur Potter. Merci, et bonne journée. le salua le professeur en se levant.

Harry voulut prendre congé avant que McGonagall ne l'interpelle de nouveau. Elle semblait subitement moins à l'aise et regardait pensivement sa baguette.

\- Bien que je pensais que votre... conflit avec monsieur Weasley allait se régulariser rapidement, je ne peux que constater qu'il a empiré. Et qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec lui, mais aussi avec Albus. Nous avons pu remarquer votre attitude, souvent austère auprès de vos amis. Et cette bagarre avec votre meilleur ami, dites-moi par Merlin ce qui s'est passé.

Harry se refroidit en écoutant les propos de sa directrice de maison, son masque indifférent avait repris place, laissant la sorcière plus âgée stupéfaite.

\- Ronald a eu un comportement indécent, surtout quand on est un héros de guerre, comme il se plaît à le dire. Il est donc normal que je n'ai plus de conversation avec lui. En ce qui s'agit du Directeur, je ne lui parlerais pas non plus, et mon attitude est bien trop modeste face à ce qu'il m'a fait. Ne rien me dire au sujet de la prophétie, que je devais mourir pour enlever la part de Tom en moi avant de pouvoir le tuer. Et de ne point l'avoir vu sur le champ de bataille et réapparaître quand tout se termine en clamant haut et fort qu'il a été l'issue de cet acharnement, et de me renvoyer dans la civilisation moldue sans explication. Pour moi, l'affaire est close. Je ne veux plus de contact avec lui, car il m'a trahi. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, _professeur_. cracha-t-il avec mépris tout en gardant un flegme parfait. Je suis ravi que l'équipe de Quiddich soit enfin complète. Bonne journée.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle avec élégance, ce que Draco ne loupa en rien. Son compagnon avait tout ce dont il voulait, y compris cette tête brulée avec la distinction d'un Lord. Il fut rejoint rapidement par ce dernier, qui passa son bras derrière son dos pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Tu t'es montré digne d'un Malfoy, d'un Serpentard. Tu m'as vraiment surpris. dit-il timidement avant de poser brièvement ses lèvres humides sur les siennes.

\- Merci. murmura simplement Harry en le serrant encore plus contre lui avant de le relâcher avec regret. Il faut y aller, on a Divination, à cette heure.

Ils partirent donc, en douceur, en direction de la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Les lignes de la main indiquent vos vies, vos destins. Regardez les lignes, et vous saurez la destinée de votre vie! s'exclama le professeur Trelawney d'une voix lointaine en agitant son bras, paume grande ouverte.

Chacun regardait les lignes de sa main en les comparant avec les autres. Harry était somnolent sur sa chaise, ce couts n'ayant aucun intérêt pour lui. Il regardait les boules de cristal, pensif. Il voulait voir de nouveau ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois.

\- Si tu veux on pourra regarder quand elle aura un moment d'égarement spirituel. se moqua gentiment Draco en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main posée sur ses genoux.

\- Ouais. Mais pas tout de suite. dit Harry en s'approchant de lui avant de discrètement poser sa tête sur son épaule pour dormir encore un peu.

Alors qu'il regardait une énième fois les sphères au contenu nébuleux, il vit avec sa stupéfaction l'une d'entre elles s'animer. La maison de sa vision réapparût, ainsi que les deux hommes de dos qu'il soupçonnait être...

\- Monsieur Potter, voyez-vous ce que vos lignes disent? demanda le professeur, le sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Moi? Rien... À vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. se ressaisit-il immédiatement.

La femme aux cheveux fous acquiesça, torve, avant de regarder quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et vous, jeune homme? demanda-t-elle en se reportant au rouquin Griffondor.

\- Euh... Que je... Je... Je vivrais jusqu'à... Longtemps. bredouilla-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Montrez-moi ça... Vous allez être confronté à... Oh par Merlin! s'écria-t-elle, soudainement horrifiée en lâchant sa main. Mon pauvre garçon...

Elle recula, affolée, tandis que Ronald regardait sans comprendre sa paume. Elle avait pâli, et Harry savait bien que cette fois-ci n'était en rien une comédie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang? hurla-t-il en regardant sa paume.

\- Méfiez-vous... de l'eau... qui dort. fut la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Le cours se termina ainsi, laissant hagard le Griffondor roux qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Harry, lui, avait savouré la scène. La menace de la voyante lui avait donné le compte à rebours de sa revanche, et il était heureux de voir cet insecte commencer à paniquer avant d'être englouti par la peur. Il devait faire vite, Dumbledore devenait gênant pour lui et ses affaires, et ses sbires courant partout dans le château ne le laissait pas totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Tandis que son esprit tournait à plein régime, Draco se délectait de la peur insidieuse qui s'était enroulé autour du cou de Weasmoche qui allait l'étouffer lentement et de voir son compagnon concentré. La prémonition de Trelawney avait déclenché les hostilités, et la prochaine réalisation de la prophétie. Il était heureux, car il était temps.

Hermione savait que leur professeur de Divination ne voulait que mettre en garde son ancien petit-ami contre les mauvaises surprises, mais elle comptait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, et aussi à elle-même. Il les avait trahi, s'il avait pu les livrer à Voldemort pour une paix factice il l'aurait fait, déjà qu'il s'attendait à la mort de son meilleur ami lors de la Grande Bataille. Elle savait que Harry allait bientôt se venger, et que Draco serait à ses côtés, mais elle comptait les aider, elle aussi comptait se venger.

Ron, lui, était au plus mal. Cette prédiction, cette prémonition ou quelque soit le nom de cette vision, ne le rassurait pas du tout. Bien qu'il avait mis au point son plan pour s'accaparer la fortune du balafré via un mariage avec sa sœur avant de le tuer, il le voyait s'étioler. Il les avait rejeté sans vergogne, Hermione l'avait suivi et il était ami avec des Mangemorts. Il savait que par son attitude il ne pourrait plus l'approcher sans s'excuser auprès de lui. Il avait commis l'erreur de s'être détaché de ses deux "amis", et que sa mère et Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de revenir vers eux et vite. Avant que tout ne tourne au jus de citrouille. Et il allait commencer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Le cours d'arithmancie était passionnant pour Harry, au grand plaisir de Hermione et de Draco, grands fans de cette matière. Il lui avaient fait étudier les rudiments pendant l'été, et il avait encore travaillé les exercices pendant les intercours en plus des autres matières. Il s'était habitué au rythme très soutenu des cours, et le Retourneur de Temps était très pratique pour les cours d' _Occlumencie_ et de _Legitimencie_ que Severus donnait aux deux Griffondor, Draco étant un excellent _Occlumens_ et bon _Legitimens_. Cours très pratiques pour ce qu'ils réservaient, valait mieux ne pas gâcher la surprise comme aimait le penser Harry.

Une fois la leçon terminée, ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie des Serpentard qui s'étaient habitués à la présence des deux Griffons à leur table.

Harry et Hermione avaient observé que les trois Maisons en dehors de la leur s'entendaient plutôt bien, Griffondor était en revanche coupée du reste de Poudlard. Ils étaient ravis d'avoir pu sortir du lot.

Harry mangeait, semblant regarder dans le vide. Il observait discrètement la petite troupe de traîtres rouge et or qui discutaient, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers lui. Il n'aimait pas ces regards, et il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais les revoir.

\- Harry? Tu m'écoutes? demanda Hermione en claquant des doigts devant son visage, le réveillant de sa transe.

\- Désolé Herm'. J'étais en train de réfléchir... À ce qui s'est passé avec Trelawney.

Draco se tourna vers lui, sentant en lui le lien qui l'informait de l'anxiété de sa moitié. Il posa sa main fine sur celle de son compagnon, le réconfortant via leur connexion. Harry la prit délicatement, traçant des cercles sur le dos de sa paume.

\- Je sais que tu appréhende, mais Père a dit que tu avais ton temps pour t'occuper de tout ça. Alors ne t'en fais pas. le rassura-t-il.

\- Merci.

Soudain, un hibou apparût dans la salle, une enveloppe rouge dans la patte, se dirigeant droit sur Draco. Cette couleur écarlate ne signifiait sûrement rien de bon.

\- Une beuglante? demanda Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas? renchérit Hermione.

\- Non. réfuta Gregory, silencieux jusque là. Il s'agit simplement d'une lettre urgente, s'il s'agissait d'une beuglante, elle serait arrivée en même temps que le courrier du matin.

\- Hum... soupira Draco en rangeant la lettre, qui attirait visiblement l'œil des curieux, et des malhonnêtes. Allons-y, je lirais ça plus tard.

Ils se levèrent pour leur prochain cours, _Occlumencie_.

Draco lisait le courrier que son père lui avait envoyé en urgence, concentré. Les informations de ce nouveau dossier étaient très compromettants, que même Kingsley semblait ignorer. Ravi de sa lecture, il s'empressa de partager le courrier avec Harry.

\- Percy a été soutenu par Fudje comme on le sait, mais aussi par Dumbledore dans l'ombre. annonça-t-il, tout sourire avant de le ravaler rapidement. Or, Fudje avait été payé pour ça, et mon père a mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Apparemment les fonds que Dumbledore aurait donné à Fudje ne viendrait pas de son compte personnel mais d'un autre, dont il avait le tutorat total. termina le blond d'un souffle.

Harry se déconcentra un instant, et Severus en profita pour tenter d'entrer dans sa tête, mais le jeune jeune sentit l'intrusion mesquine de son professeur et la repoussa allègrement avant de suspendre l'entraînement et aller vers son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bien, il nous faut donc le montant de cette transaction ainsi que la date pour la comparer avec mes relevés de compte, ça me fera une preuve en plus contre lui. Fudje était payé pour recommander des élèves de familles soutenant activement Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas, amour, c'est une bonne chose. Y a-t-il autre chose dans le dossier?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi et ravi. Son compagnon venait-il de l'appeler "Amour" devant son parrain? Il pressa sa tête contre son torse protecteur, heureux.

\- Oui, Weasley ne serait pas le seul à avoir bénéficié des recommandations payées de Fudje. Certains membres du ministère ont eu des recommandations de Fudje, et rares sont ceux qui ont eu celles de Dumbledore, encore plus rares ceux qui ont eu celles des deux.

\- A-t-on les listes de ces "bénéficiaires"?

\- Oui, les plus influents du ministère du moins.

\- Parfait. Alors je regarderais tout ça, je vais écrire à Lucius pour le remercier de toutes les informations qu'il a pu me fournir. Je lui demanderais plus de détails pour monter un dossier solide. dit Harry d'un ton dur et assuré.

Draco aimait de plus en plus son compagnon, et le lien n'y était pour rien. Lui qui l'avait autrefois trouvé si stupide et faible, eu une drôle de surprise envoyant que le Survivant était devenu un très bel homme bien bâti, plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et bien plus rusé. Il avait désormais des goûts raffinés et savait s'habiller en toute circonstance. Le balafré dont il avait souvenir n'était plus, ses retrouvailles avec lui pendant les vacances d'été ayant tout effacé. Et ce jour-là encore, il se découvrait l'aimer davantage, dans cette assurance et cette dureté que seul un Serpentard possédait, oui il l'aimait.

Harry, quant à lui, avait surpris son âme-sœur l'admirer discrètement en baissant les yeux vers lui, sa tête nichée près de son cou. Il avait regardé les dossiers de Lucius Malfoy avec assiduité, ravi tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ces informations, et à un moment alors qu'il rassurait son aristocrate, ce dernier était venu dans ses bras, une aura de bonheur ébahi l'entourant. Il savait que le Malfoy de façade était toujours là, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, il était enfin lui-même. Et son compagnon le rendait vraiment heureux, même le lien ne faisait plus rien, ses sentiments exacerbés ayant prit le dessus sur l'attraction.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le cours de Severus, revenant brusquement à la réalité quand le Maître des potions tenta de pénétrer leurs esprits pour les réveiller de leur torpeur.

Le cours fini, les trois amis se dirigèrent dans la bibliothèque, car leur professeur de sortilèges n'était pas présent pour assurer ses deux heures de travail avec eux. Alors qu'ils étudiaient tranquillement les sorts à apprendre, Draco en vit un qui attira son attention, et attira celle de ses amis.

\- Tiens, apparemment il existe un sort dérivé de _l'Imperium_ aujourd'hui oublié qui permet de contrôler une personne et de lui faire oublier ce contrôle. Il est impossible à retracer même si une signature magique est retrouvée. s'exclama-t-il, impressionné. Il n'est pas classé comme dangereux.

\- Quel est sa formule? demanda Harry, curieux et intéressé.

\- _Imperium Oblivio_ , le contrôle de l'oubli. Et il faut faire un cercle complet en partant de midi dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et une fois de nouveau à midi, abaisser la baguette en vagues. lit Draco en reprenant l'exemple. Punaise... Et la formule d'annulation est... _Imperium Finem Oblivio_ , donc en gros Arrêt du contrôle de l'oubli... Le mouvement de baguette à faire est juste inversé. Vagues et cercle en partant de midi dans le sens inverse de l'heure. Dingue non?

\- Dingue en effet... murmura Harry dans le vague.

Ce sortilège indétectable lui avait donné un plan, court dans la durée mais riche en informations. Leur professeur de sortilèges absent, et sans cobaye pour expérimenter ce sort, Harry eut donc une idée formidable. Trelawney serait son sujet d'expérience. Et il voulait la mettre en œuvre de suite.

\- Draco, accompagne-moi s'il-te-plaît. dit-il subitement. Gregory, Pansy, Vincent, Herm', dites a Blaise que Draco et moi n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Il entraîna sans attendre son compagnon avec lui avant de courir vers la tour d'Astronomie, en direction de la salle de Divination.

\- Harry? Où va-t-on? demanda son âme-sœur en courant derrière lui.

\- On va enfin savoir ce que "créa" veut dire. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Et caches-toi quand on arrive. Vas-y!

Draco se mit dans un coin sans être vu, et Harry déboucha donc dans la salle déserte et prit en traître la voyante qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il sécurisa le lieu avant d'avancer vers elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

\- Monsieur Potter? Je suis navrée mais je dois voir le Directeur pour... Heu pour... bredouilla-t-elle de peur en voyant le regard émeraude la fixer durement.

\- Inutile de me dire n'importe quoi, et je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. _Imperium Oblivio._ récita-t-il en reproduisant les gestes du livre avant de tester le sort. Dites-moi votre nom et votre profession.

\- Je m'appelle Sybille Trelawney, je suis professeur de Divination avec un autre collègue dans le Collège Poudlard. dit-elle d'une voix claire et sans sentiment.

Harry était fier de son essai réussi, il continua donc rapidement afin d'en finir au plus vite.

\- La prophétie entre Monsieur Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu est-elle vraie? Ou est-ce seulement une créa... demanda-t-il ensuite en coupant volontairement sa fin de phrase.

\- Une création? Une prophétie? Entre Monsieur Potter et... Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu? murmura-t-elle en tremblant au surnom donné à l'ancien mage noir. Non, il n'y en a jamais eu... Juste une prémonition, il s'agissait d'une prémonition tout simplement.

\- Pourquoi avoir donc fait passer cette prémonition pour une prophétie?

\- Je n'ai qu'obéi aux demandes du Directeur. Il voulait que la prémonition soit considérée comme une prophétie pour le Bien Commun, pour détruire la menace. Mais ce n'est pas une prophétie, la boule protégée est vide car les boules de cristal ne retiennent pas les prémonitions.

\- Où. Est. Cette. Boule? demanda-t-il, menaçant.

\- Dans le Département des Mystères, à l'abri pour que personne ne la trouve. finit-elle enfin toujours de façon monotone. Dans la salle des Prophéties.

Harry était satisfait, il pouvait donc relâcher le professeur qui n'aurait aucun souvenir de cette altercation avec lui.

\- Merci infiniment professeur de vos informations. Mais bien entendu vous ne souviendrais de rien, de rien, même pas de mon arrivée. _Imperium Finem Oblivio_. dit-il ensuite avant de voir si l'effet du sort était bien annihilé.

\- Monsieur Potter? Je suis navrée mais je dois voir le Directeur pour... Heu pour... redit-elle en le voyant comme s'il venait juste de venir.

\- Oh! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je pensais avoir oublié ma plume ici car je ne la retrouve pas, mais bon elle n'a pas l'air d'être là. Désolé et merci, au revoir.

Et sans plus tarder il descendit, sous l'œil appréciateur de son amour qui avait tout observé depuis sa cachette. Ils se prirent la main pendant leur trajet, silencieux, appréciant le contact de l'autre.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils s'empressèrent de raconter leur aventure à leurs amis, effarés par la manipulation du Griffondor. Hermione était scotchée, Harry était imprévisible mais avait bien mûri son plan de dernière minute, tout juste décidé par l'énonciation d'un sort découvert en révisant. Elle riait intérieurement, son ami n'avait sans doute pas fini de surprendre.

La soirée arriva enfin, et avec ça la répartition des Préfets. Harry et Hermione furent donc contraints à rejoindre leur table officielle. Minerva McGonagall se leva et appela les Préfets-en-Chef à énoncer les élèves choisis pour cette fonction. Celui des vert et argent commença donc.

\- En tant que Préfet-en-Chef de la Noble Maison Serpentard, je déclare avec la probation du Ministère de la Magie et de notre Directeur Snape Severus, les préfets suivants. Miss Parkinson Pansy et Messieurs Nott Théodore, Zabini Blaise et Malfoy Draco.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentirent dans la table des serpents, ravis de ces nominations. Les préfets fraichement nommés saluèrent leurs camarades. Percy se leva ensuite, prenant le relais.

\- En tant que Préfet-en-Chef de la Noble Maison Griffondor, je déclare avec la probation du Ministère de la Magie et de notre Directeur McGonagall Minerva, les préfets suivants. Les Miss Granger Hermione et Miss Patil Parvati et Messieurs Longdubas Neville et Potter Harry.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit également côté rouge et or, tandis que les nouveaux élus saluaient les autres élèves.

La nomination continua, tandis que Percy briffait les quatre préfets dont il avait la charge qu'ils devaient commencer leur travail dès le lendemain, et en duo. Harry apprit avec joie qu'il était désigné pour accompagner Draco dans ses rondes. Il apprit néanmoins que les préfets supérieurs devaient rencontrer le ministre dès la soirée finie, et que les désignés pouvaient venir sauf s'ils refusaient.

Mais alors que la cérémonie donc le repas se terminait et que Percival faisait le guet, Harry vint le voir directement avec Draco pour lui parler. Harry avait eu une autre idée qu'il comptait bien mettre en application le soir-même.

\- Percy, tu vas au ministère ce soir, non? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

\- Oui, pour remettre des documents pour les rondes., le comptage des points. Ce genre de choses.

\- Et un préfet peut t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas? insista doucement Harry .

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ces questions, Harry? demanda Percy, ne comprenant pas l'urgence du ton du jeune homme.

\- J'ai des affaires en urgence à régler, et je compte le faire ce soir. Et Draco vient avec moi. annonça gravement Harry surprenant le préfet en chef.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, mais si ça concerne le Ministère alors très bien. Préparez-vous.

\- Bien. dit simplement le blond, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Harry franchissait une étape de plus dans sa vengeance, et le Département des Mystères était leur destination prochaine, pour enfin en finir.


	10. Déclaration et Mystères

Salut salut à tous! Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va en faire vibrer plus d'un!

Dans le chapitre IX, la tension est palpable. De nouvelles preuves contre Dumbledore sont trouvées, et cela pourrait être bien lourd de conséquences pour le Directeur et l'ancien ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudje. Le plan d'Harry enfin en place est mis en œuvre grâce à l'avertissement de Ron et aux informations "gentiment données" de Trelawney. Le voilà enfin en route pour le Ministère, au Département des Mystères.

Bisous à tous et merci de vos encouragements!

• _Précédemment_ •

 _\- Percy, tu vas au ministère ce soir, non? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent._

 _\- Oui, pour remettre des documents pour les rondes., le comptage des points. Ce genre de choses._

 _\- Et un préfet peut t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas? insista doucement Harry ._

 _\- Oui, mais pourquoi ces questions, Harry? demanda Percy, ne comprenant pas l'urgence du ton du jeune homme._

 _\- J'ai des affaires en urgence à régler, et je compte le faire ce soir. Et Draco vient avec moi. annonça gravement Harry surprenant le préfet en chef._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, mais si ça concerne le Ministère alors très bien. Préparez-vous._

 _\- Bien. dit simplement le blond, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres._

 _Harry franchissait une étape de plus dans sa vengeance, et le Département des Mystères était leur destination prochaine, pour enfin en finir._

Chapitre X: Déclaration et Mystères.

Les préfets-en-chef ainsi que leurs accompagnateurs désignés se réunirent vers la zone de transplanage de Poudlard.

\- Bien, pour pouvoir aller au Ministère, nous voyagerons deux par deux. Le portoloin nous fera transplaner avant de revenir à Poudlard pour les autres. dit Gemma Farley, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard qui tenait une coupe dans la main, avant de partir avec Draco.

Le portoloin revint rapidement, et ainsi, tout le groupe arriva directement dans le Ministère.

Harry vit Luna Lovegood, accompagnée de son préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle, qui le salua à sa manière.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Tu vas bien? Et Draco, tout va bien?

\- Oui, tout va bien, merci. Et toi?

\- Très bien, merci, mis à part les Korrigans qui ont encore fait des caprices dans mes affaires. On doit y aller, n'oublie pas Draco.

Et à ces mots, elle repartit sans demander son reste rejoindre les autres préfets qui étaient déjà en route.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du ministre qui leur ouvrit avec empressement. La pièce était jonchée de dossiers s'entassant en équilibre précaire sur les étagères, des bocaux et des parchemins étaient en revanche soigneusement rangés dans des placards en verre, ce qui dénotait avec le reste.

\- Messieurs, et Mesdemoiselles. les salua Kingsley en s'asseyant prestement et faisant léviter un dossier vers lui. Je vois que vous avez vos documents. Préfets-en-chef, vous avez dû travailler en collaboration pour me donner vos nouvelles conditions, je vais regarder ça.

Le Ministre étudia avec soin les documents, qui comprenaient le système préfectoral revu dans son intégralité: les sanctions, les rondes ainsi que les attributions de points ont été réformés en profondeur. Il opina de nombreuses fois et quelquefois corrigea les détails à revoir puis après avoir arrangé les derniers soucis administratifs et disciplinaires il signa en bon uniforme les documents.

\- Bien, maintenant tout est en ordre, il reste une dernière chose à faire. Préfets-en-chef, nous allons donc faire le serment préfectoral qui a quelque peu changé puisque vous dépendez désormais du Ministère. Avancez-vous face à moi et mettez votre main droite devant vous.

Les quatre préfets de Poudlard se placèrent donc, et sous les yeux des autres élèves le Ministre formula le sceau des préfets de sorts complexes, dont un dérivé du _Fidelitas_ et du serment inviolable. La cérémonie terminée, ils burent donc un verre avant de repartir à Poudlard.

Harry prit Draco par la main et l'entraîna vers Kingsley, l'air de rien.

\- Bonsoir Kingsley, je suis ravi de vous revoir après tout ce temps. Comment vous en sortez-vous? demanda le sorcier en serrant la main de l'ancien Auror.

\- Très bien Harry, je vois que vous avez été élu préfet, mes félicitations. Pareil pour Miss Granger et Monsieur Longdubas. Mes félicitations également pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy. dit Kingsley en lui faisant une poignée de main.

Draco le remercia en s'enquit comme son compagnon du rôle éreintant du nouveau Ministre, en approfondissant le sujet.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Malfoy je dois avouer que Fudge a laissé bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'a dû en régler. Je suis stupéfait, mais j'espère que je règlerais tout ça.

Harry jeta un œil à Draco qui l'encouragea, puis décida donc de parler des découvertes de Lucius, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas tout vu, Kingsley. l'informa-t-il en lui passant le dossier compromettant. Il semblerait que Fudge ait fait en sorte que certaines personnes sous la botte de Dumbledore intègrent le ministère. Et notre Directeur lui aurait donné en retour une subvention aux frais d'un compte qui appartient à une autre personne, qui était sous sa tutelle.

\- La seule personne sous sa tutelle que je connaisse, c'est vous Harry... Oh non souffla Kingsley en se rasseyant et se servant un Fire-Whiskey.

\- Je vous apporterais toutes les preuves à ce sujet, il faut juste que je les rassemble. Mes sources sont des plus sûres, si vous voulez savoir. D'anciens élèves de Poudlard travaillant au Ministère sous les recommandations de Dumbledore et de Fudge n'étaient pas censé avoir eu leurs ASPICS avec des mentions honorables.

Kingsley regarda ce que lui avait donné le Survivant, et fut horrifié de ce qu'il lisait. Comment le Ministère avait-il pu laisser faire de telles choses? Ces transactions illégales, ces tricheries dans les dossiers scolaires et sous demande de ce cinglé de Dumbledore, chef du Magenmagot qui plus est.

Kingsley se demanda comment réformer ce conseil devenu trop archaïque, bien trop vieux et tellement manipulable. Il lui suffisait juste d'une preuve reliant le conseil à Voldemort et ses sbires, et il ferait en sorte de trouver ces informations.

\- Bien, je crains avoir plus de besognes que je ne l'imaginais. Dommage, moi qui voulait clôturer tout ça au plus vite. soupira-t-il, las.

\- Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant que vous avez une vague idée de ce qui se trame dans votre dos? demanda Harry en reprenant les documents.

\- Je pense bien réformer le Ministère, y compris le Magenmagot. Mais avec Dumbledore à sa tête, cela va être... ardu. Je compte sur vous et vos divers informations pour m'aider à retrouver l'intégrité du Ministère. Je ne peux personnellement pas agir, sinon je serais déni de mes fonctions, et ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment.

Harry acquiesça, bien que pour le moment il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, mais il y penserait plus tard. Il devait démontrer que sa dernière suspicion était concrète, et si possible devant témoin. Il revint donc bien vite au véritable but de sa visite.

\- Kingsley. Je chercherais une solution mais pour ça je dois être débarrassé d'un doute qui me taraude de plus en plus. soupira le Survivant en feignant une expression lassée et presque souffrante, attitude qu'il avait peaufiné pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Et que veux-tu savoir au juste?

\- Ou plutôt où je veux aller pour le savoir? Eh bien je veux aller à la Salle des Prophéties, c'est là que je trouverais ce que je ceux comprendre.

Le ministre était perdu. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir mais devait aller dans le Département des Mystères pour le savoir? Le jeune homme lui cachait des choses, et sachant ses capacités à tout faire pour arriver à son objectif quitte à transgresser les règles, il ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Voir une partie de son bâtiment détruit par le Survivant pour consulter quelques documents n'était pas une grande idée pour le Ministre.

\- Dans ce cas Percy et moi irons avec vous, et la Langue-de-Plomb vous assistera.

\- Draco vient avec moi, car j'ai également besoin de lui. Et je veux parler seul à seul avec Weasley, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes.

Le ministre opina, puis convoqua le préfet-en-chef des Griffondor avant d'inviter les autres élèves à retourner à Poudlard.

\- Oui, Harry? Que se passe-t-il?

\- Voilà, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Percival. Je dois également te mettre en garde. Tu vas être confronté à des choses que tu n'as encore jamais pris connaissance, mais je te fais confiance pour gérer tes découvertes. Bien, j'ai besoin d'un témoin oculaire pour ce que j'ai a faire, et pas de question, tu sauras tout au moment venu. Et je veux que tu sois soumis au Serment Inviolable, tout comme Kingsley, car tout ce que tu vas savoir me concerne, et si tu venais à connaitre certains détails tu seras en danger, mais pas si tu es sous serment. En gros tu ne pourras rien dévoiler concernant mes secrets si tu les sais, et ça te protégera. Compris?

Le rouquin ne savait pas quoi penser, mais l'attitude grave de son subordonné le poussa à se soumettre au serment le plus secret qui existe. Si Harry lui dévoilait des informations capitales, le serment le protégera de toute attaque, mais en contrepartie il devait tout taire, et ce à jamais. Il jura également d'être son témoin, sans vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il avait seulement l'impression d'être sur le fil d'un rasoir bien aiguisé. Les deux Griffondor retournèrent vers le Serpentard et le Ministre qui les attendaient.

\- Kingsley, on a fini. Il est sous Serment. l'informa Harry d'une voix grave. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent donc dans les tréfonds du Ministère, le Département des Mystères. Les couloirs sombres et l'atmosphère pesante étaient de très bons moyens de dissuasion pour les curieux, et donc de discrétion pour le petit groupe.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte lourde, et Harry remarqua un objet magique encastré dans l'acier qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, le globe oculaire de Fol'Œil les regardait distinctement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, reconnaissant le Ministre et le jeune homme. Une vague de tristesse et de nostalgie l'envahit. Le regretté chef des Aurors s'était sacrifié lors d'une embuscade pour le sauver, rejoignant ainsi le tableau d'honneur des résistants et héros de guerre et a reçu comme les autres l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume.

Draco se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, ressentant avec force les émotions sombres qui envahirent son cœur. Il serra donc la main basanée plus fort, envoyant par le biais de leur lien une vague d'amour et de réconfort. Harry pressa cette main chaude et douce, puis se noya dans les yeux d'argent en fusion parsemé d'ambre, caractéristique de son état elfique. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent à aucun moment, ils étaient coupés de tout le reste car seul l'autre importait.

Percy prêta en revanche attention à ces agissements plus qu'étranges entre ces deux élèves. Ils semblaient tellement heureux juste par leur proximité, que cela étonna fortement le jeune préfet-en-chef. Malfoy et Potter, Prince des Griffondor et Prince des Serpentard. Deux Némésis bien connues de Poudlard. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir un tel rapprochement en si peu de temps? Et pourquoi Harry était-il si froid en ce moment, surtout avec sa famille? Pourquoi semblait-il si austère, tout comme l'était Malfoy? Et pourquoi Diable était-il là? Pourquoi Harry avait demandé à lui et Kingsley de venir au Département des Mystères? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il poursuivit sa route avec eux tout en continuant de penser et à observer ce qu'il voyait.

Draco et le Survivant ne prêtèrent guère attention à l'homme derrière eux et continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, luttant chacun de leur côté contre l'envie, le besoin, de se découvrir bien plus intimement, céder à leur désir brûlant. Leurs paumes unies l'une dans l'autre devinrent moites, chaudes, glissantes et pourtant pourtant collées entre elles. Ce seul contact leur faisaient tourner la tête. Ils se lâchèrent du regard seulement après que le cortège de soit arrêté. Les regards perdus et incompréhensifs de Percy et de Kingsley refroidit leur besoin d'étreintes passionnées. Pour l'instant.

Le masque inexpressif remis en place, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer sur leur visage, Harry engagea alors les choses.

\- La Salle des Prophéties est bien gardée par une Langue-de-Plomb, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il à Kingsley qui sembla tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

\- Oui. En revanche je vois prierez d'être... Compréhensif avec lui. soupira le ministre en se grattant la gorge.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda suspicieusement Draco, l'œil sombre.

\- Nous avons été dans l'obligation de garder notre Langue-de-Plomb. se justifia l'ancien Auror, gêné. Comme vous le savez, cette spécificité de sorcier est rare, très rare. Donc nous avons dû faire des concessions pour ne pas laisser le poste vacant, il doit y avoir une Langue-de-Plomb minimum au Ministère. S'il vous plaît comprenez-le, moi-même j'ai été contre le maintien de cet homme mais nous avons besoin de lui.

Kingsley les invita à passer la lourde porte où étaient gravés de multiples runes de protection, et Harry vit avec effroi un homme qu'il avait déjà vu, et même affronté. L'homme était grand, avait les cheveux gras et une longue balafre lui barrait la joue. Le jeune sorcier, furieux, prit Kingsley à l'écart de toute oreille disgracieuse.

\- Vous avez gardé cet enflure d'Augustus Rookwood? Comment avez-vous pu... Et Moroz? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas gardé, lui?

\- Harry, Broderick est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. asséna le ministre comme un coup de massue. Il a été assassiné par Pettigrow alors qu'il... Le Mangemort voulait prendre la prophétie concernant son Maître et toi. Moroz a réussi à déjouer son plan et le faire fuir, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour le sauver.

Le Survivant tenta de se reprendre, vainement. Revoir le Mangemort le remuer bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'imaginer. Il grimaça quand l'homme lui tendit sa main pour le saluer, comme si rien ne s'était produit auparavant. Kingsley lui annonça une nouvelle qui le bouleversa, remettant en doute son ressenti.

\- Augustus était apparemment sous un _Imperium_ assez puissant quand il est entré sous les ordres de Voldemort, et les effets des différents sorts toutes ces années ont altéré ses derniers souvenirs et son... humanité je dirais. Mais avec le lourd traitement qu'il a subi à Sainte-Mangouste l'a aidé à retrouver son caractère humain.

Harry fixa d'un air pincé la Langue-de-Plomb qui attendait toujours que le sorcier le salue, ce qu'il fit. Puis sous l'ordre silencieux du ministre Rookwood ouvrit la Salle des Prophéties, gardée par une énième porte gravée. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce obscurcie, dans l'allée centrale , donnant sur des couloirs faits d'étagères débordant de boules de cristal collées les unes contre les autres, toutes renfermant des prophéties d'une bien lointaine époque.

Harry réprima un frisson d'horreur, se remémorant sa première visite dans ces lieux, pièce sans véritable fond. Sa bataille féroce avec Lucius Malfoy qui faillit tuer Arthur, la destruction des locaux dû aux affrontements entre l'Ordre contre les Mangemorts, et surtout la mort tragique de Sirius, sa dernière famille, qui l'a plongé jusqu'à la fin de la guerre dans une dépression des plus sombres. Elle fut renforcée par la pression exercée de par son statut détestable d' "Élu" et les différents entraînements des plus douloureux dispensés par Dumbledore pour le "renforcer" qui l'affaiblissait considérablement. L'obscurité de la salle n'arrangeait en rien sa détresse, mais heureusement pour lui Draco le ramena bien vite sur Terre. Son âme-sœur était là pour l'aider, et l'aimer. Harry se détendit en sentant la douce chaleur de l'Elfe contre lui.

\- Ne repense plus à ce qui s'est passé ici. Tu es là pour trouver des réponses à tes doutes. Mon père n'est plus dans les Ténèbres désormais, et t'a tendu la main pour se faire pardonner. Il est de ton côté, et Severus aussi. Tu dois donc aller de l'avant Harry, et je sais que ton parrain serait fier de toi.

Le brun lui fit un sourire radieux et prit contre lui sa douce main, rassuré et heureux de l'attention qu'il lui accordait. Ils avancèrent donc ensemble entre les étagères, éclairés par les faibles lumières que dégageaient les sphères divinatoires.

Puis au détour d'un énième couloir, tous virent une lueur bien plus vive qui les attira comme des aimants. Un couvercle de verre protégeait une boule de cristal bien plus rayonnante que la normale d'assez grande taille.

\- La prophétie de l' "Élu"... souffla Percy en s'approchant de façon prudente, intimidé par la couleur étrange du globe.

Kingsley et Rookwood étaient quant à eux presque hypnotisés par les nuances vives et éparses de violet et d'or qu'ils voyaient. Harry n'y faisait pas attention, ses doutes concernant cette prophétie le hantant toujours et détourna le regard avant de tomber sur Draco qui semblait subjugué par une sphère avec des scellés particulièrement puissants, bien plus discrète. Harry partit voir son compagnon, profitant de l'hypnotisation que suscitait la boule violette des trois sorciers du Ministère. Le globe que regardait le blond dégageait une lueur bien plus douce pour leurs yeux délicats, des nuances de vert, d'or et d'argent. Les deux hommes tendirent donc la main vers l'astre qui brillait davantage avant d'étinceler à leur contact, débloquant au passage les scellés. Ils avaient entre leurs mains leur destinée commune, et leur lien se mêla gracieusement à la magie de l'oracle, le renforçant tandis qu'ils voyaient ce qu'ils avaient déjà lu.

\- Tu as vu? s'émerveilla Draco en regardant l'objet cristallin teinté d'émeraude. C'est une chance qu'on l'ai trouvé là, et que l'on puisse revoir tout ça!

\- Dire que j'ai découvert cette prophétie i peine deux mois! C'est dingue ce que la magie et l'amour peuvent donner comme résultat. s'amusa Harry en contemplant les reflets de vert et d'argent s'agiter doucement.

Draco se raidit brusquement, ses mains se crispant sur la boule avant de regarder Harry, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Que... Tu viens de dire que tu étais surpris par la magie et... l'amour? souffla-t-il, l'espoir inondant son être.

Harry fit glisser ses doigts posés sur le cristal pour effleurer ceux du jeune aristocrate, avec une infinie tendresse.

La faible lumière dorée redevint plus forte grâce au maelström d'émotions des deux jeunes hommes, éclairant les joues rosies du blond s'empourprer davantage sous le regard troublé du brun.

\- Oui, Draco. L'amour. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments ne sont pas dû que par le lien, mais aussi parce que j'ai appris à te connaître vraiment, et de tout apprécier chez toi. Je ne te l'ai peut-être jamais dit, amour, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément et ta présence est la seule chose la plus importante désormais. avoua-t-il sans flancher ou balbutier.

Les mots furent dit de manière courte, concise et nette, sans fioritures. Draco fut ému de ces aveux si spontanés, et son cœur faisait des bonds vertigineux dans sa poitrine. Son Elfe était lui fier, heureux, et plus amoureux encore, car son âme-sœur lui avait dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre depuis longtemps.

Harry était soulagé, il ressentait l'allégresse plus que dominante de son compagnon. Il avait l'air plutôt Poufsouffle avec sa déclaration, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait enfin réussi à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne s'attendit toutefois pas à ce baiser passionné, qu'il rendit avec ferveur. Mais leur étreinte fut bien trop écourtée à leur goût, revenant durement à la réalité.

Ils remirent la boule à la teinte dorée a sa place, qui se scella de nouveau grâce à la magie ancienne, puis ils retournèrent vers Kingsley, Percy et Rookwood qui semblaient toujours en transe. Ils semblaient figés, mais ils revirent très vite à eux.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois la prophétie, c'est vraiment impressionnant. N'est-ce pas, Harry? demanda le préfet-en-chef, hypnotisé par la lumière violacée.

\- C'est... Mythique. murmura Kingsley, aussi admiratif que Weasley.

\- Hmph... se contenta de grogner la Langue-de-Plomb en fixant l'objet d'un air dédaigneux.

Harry s'approcha de la boite de verre qui le protégeait en le toisant suspicieusement. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment un tel objet, pourtant sujet à convoitises, n'était pas dissimulé plutôt que d'être exposé aux yeux de tous? Il se retourna vers les quatre autres sorciers avant de remarquer Augustus qui fustigeait la sphère d'un regard assassin.

Quelques informations complémentaires sur l'oracle qui fascinait la population sorcière depuis des années s'imposait, et ainsi avoir la preuve irréfutable que les aveux forcés de Trelawney étaient bien vrais.

\- Rookwood, est-ce normal que cet objet soit mis aussi en avant? N'est-ce pas dangereux?

La Langue-de-Plomb se figea, scrutant ensuite avec attention son interlocuteur avec intérêt.

 _Peut-être plus malin que je ne le croyais_ , se dit-il.

\- Monsieur Fudje avait demandé, avec la supposition appuyée du Magenmagot... Monsieur le Ministre, dois-je tout dire à monsieur Potter? demanda-t-il solennellement avant de reprendre son récit avec l'autorisation de son employeur. Donc monsieur Fudje, sous la demande du chef du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, a ordonné à ce que la prophétie de l' "Élu" soit montrée à quiconque venant ici, dans le but de faire passer un message a ceux qui attenterait contre l' _Ordre_. grinça-t-il en crachant le dernier mot avec mépris. Monsieur Dumbledore en particulier veut démontrer que la révélation a bien eu lieu, et ce grâce à lui.

Harry écoutait attentivement en silence, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Donc cette prophétie était mise en avant par Dumbledore pour montrer à tout sorcier s'aventurant dans la Salle qu'elle avait pu se réaliser grâce à lui. Il fulminait, et son compagnon grogna de rage en se collant encore plus près de lui pour se calmer. Harry passa une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser, ce qui fonctionna. Mais Rookwood ajouta un élément supplémentaire qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore nous a demandé lors de sa visite il y a quelques jours qu'il souhaitait que l'oracle soit montrée à tous. Mais mon collègue et moi-même avons refusé cette requête. C'est bien trop dangereux, mais j'avoue que son insistance m'a surpris. Il tentera sûrement de l'exposer par tous les moyens.

 _Bien, tant mieux_. songea le Survivant en réfléchissant rapidement à sa seconde question.

\- Je sais que cette demande peut être... surprenante, mais qui peut approcher la sphère? Réellement je parle.

Bien sûr, cette question parût stupide, ce que Percy et Kingsley se chargèrent de lui faire comprendre d'un regard, tandis que l'ancien Mangemort et Draco eurent un petit sourire.

Le blond était fier de voir le Griffondor faire preuve d'une grande logique, l'autre était de plus en plus sûr que le jeune voulait descendre Dumbledore en flèche, ce qui le ravit. Il voulait dire la vérité sur cette prophétie de malheur mais son statut de Langue-de-Plomb l'en empêchait, il se contenterait juste de lui donner quelques indices pour le mettre sur la bonne piste.

\- Voilà une question bien pertinente, monsieur Potter. ricana le sombre sorcier. Mis à part vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres... déchu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avant de reprendre, Dumbledore peut également accéder facilement grâce à ses fonctions et à son génie à la prophétie. Il l'a lui-même scellé.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Il se doutait bien de cette réponse, mais l'apprendre ainsi était assez troublant. Et s'il avait bien apprit ses leçons de Divination, seuls les concernés d'une prophétie pouvaient enlever les scellés et accéder à son contenu, et personne d'autre. Les deux sorciers qui n'avaient pas compris répliquèrent.

\- Mais enfin, Augustus, ce n'est pas possible vous le savez bien! s'exclama Percival en regardant une énième fois la boule qui prit une lueur violacée plutôt agressive. Comment Dumbledore peut-il y accéder, c'est pas possible.

Et pour toute réponse, la Langue-de-Plomb lança un sort de reconnaissance des empreintes magiques, uniques à leurs propriétaires.

\- _Imprint Nomen Magicae_.

Le nom qui apparût au dessus du couvercle fut sans surprise pour Harry, Draco, Kingsley et Augustus celui de Dumbledore. Percy ne put rien dire, les mots ne venant pas. Il se contentait juste d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche.

\- Je n'en reviens pas... souffla-t-il, atterré par la nouvelle.

\- Mais la magie qui entoure seulement la boîte , et la boule dans ce cas? On peut enlever cette foutue protection, au moins? demanda hargneusement Harry, contenant sa colère pour calmer cette de son compagnon.

\- Oui, c'est possible. Mais si Dumbledore a installé cette protection, alors il doit avoir une alerte signalant le moindre problème. Donc nous n'aurons que peu de temps pour voir la sphère de près. À vous de faire ce que vous avez à faire, monsieur Potter.

\- Bien, une autre question. Si jamais ce n'était pas vraiment une prophétie, comment le prouver? La lire serait plus simple? demanda-t-il, sachant que la lecture n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour le prouver.

\- Eh bien, lire la boule peut être une très bonne solution, il y a également un sort de détection de faux. Maintenant, si vous voulez la voir, on va procéder au sort d'annulation de la protection, que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire. Mais attention, vous devrez aller vite pour ce que vous avez l'intention de faire.

Harry opina, les autres se tinrent sur leurs gardes et Rookwood prononça la formule, très complexe. Enfin, après deux minutes de sorts ininterrompus, la boite disparût peu à peu.

\- Bon, si Dumbledore se rend compte que sa protection est en difficulté, il risque d'en remettre une autre à distance et cela aura de graves conséquences. Alors faites vite, compris?

\- Oui. acquiesça-t-il avant de s'emparer du globe de cristal qui prit une vilaine teinte pourpre. Je l'ai.

Mais alors qu'il approcha le verre pour regarder son contenu, sa surprise grandit, mais pas en bien. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que des nuages vaporeux qui dansaient entre eux.

\- Rookwood, est-ce normal que je ne voie absolument rien? cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Percy et Kingsley se regardèrent sans rien comprendre, tandis que Draco et la Langue-de-Plomb réfléchirent.

\- Tu ne vois rien? demanda le blond en lui effleurant le dos.

\- Non, que dalle. Sauf du brouillard.

\- Mmm... soupira Augustus en venant près de la boule, puis se ravisa rapidement en voyant une lueur menaçante émaner d'elle. Je suis perplexe, ce n'est pas normal que vous ne puissiez pas voir ce qui vous est destiné.

\- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. dit seulement Harry en jouant dangereusement avec l'astre rougeoyant, indifférent.

Percy regardait avec inquiétude la boule basculer de gauche à droite, Kingsley scrutait le Survivant avec attention, se demandant avec appréhension ce qu'il avait en tête. Draco sentait l'amusement de son âme-sœur qui jonglait avec le globe devenu violet, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager ce sentiment.

\- Dites, demanda Harry en regardant les quarrés sorciers incrédules. Si jamais je venais à la briser accidentellement, je serais sujet à une malédiction?

Augustus se demandait quel plan avait le jeune homme qui continuait à agiter la maudite sphère.

\- Si c'est réellement une prophétie, alors oui. Plus l'oracle est puissante, plus la malédiction sera violente.

\- Bon alors on va voir ce qui me pend au nez, dans ce cas. dit Harry en faisant chanceler l'objet vertigineusement.

Il prit donc la boule entre les mains, la stabilisant, puis il la secoua énergiquement avant de la coller vers son visage. Finalement, sous les yeux paniqués de son compagnon et des autres sorciers, il la lâcha sans un mot. La chute fit un bruit tonitruant, le silence ambiant accentuant les choses. Les morceaux volèrent sur le sol carrelé, faisant refléter la poudre de cristal sur la céramique noire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais? hurla Percy en se ressaisissant à moitié du choc. Tu as détruit l'oracle! Tu vas te faire tuer!

Harry leva une main pour le faire taire, et le silence de mort retomba, l'atmosphère froide glaçant les veines de chaque sorcier présent augmentait l'angoisse de l'attente d'une malédiction surpuissante. Mais rien ne vint, même pas un souffle de magie noire. Le Survivant pouffa avant de prendre un rire presque hystérique, la pression le quittant subitement. Il avait enfin sa preuve! Le pauvre rouquin tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne soutenant plus son poids.

\- C'est n'est pas possible, ça ne se peut pas... murmura-t-il en tentant de raisonner.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Weasley? ricana Draco en redevenant le Malfoy froid et acariâtre que tous détestaient. Comme Rookwood l'a dit tout à l'heure, si jamais la prophétie était vraie, il serait déjà mort. C'est une mascarade pour berner le monde.

\- Ce n'était donc qu'une prémonition, je viens de le vérifier. les informa ce dernier en rangeant sa baguette dans son étui. Quand on détruit le réceptacle d'une prémonition, il n'y a aucune malédiction. Par contre, nous devrions sortir de la salle. La protection ne servant plus à rien va tout détruire pour éliminer le danger potentiel, donc nous.

Harry prit Draco par la main, puis la sphère elfique discrètement avant de suivre le groupe qui s'éloignait dans le dédale d'étagères.

Puis alors qu'ils étaient proches de la sortie, il y eut soudainement une déflagration qui les balaya d'un coup violent. Les boules se brisèrent sous la force du souffle, et au loin flottait la boîte qui était revenue. Ils peinèrent à se relever et courir le plus rapidement possible pour atteindre la lourde porte.

Mais une autre explosion retentit, plus puissante, et au lieu de la protection se tenait désormais un phénix de feu qui agitait frénétiquement ses ailes en flammes, en projetant un peu partout. Le phénix invoqué prit de l'ampleur avant de s'élancer droit sur eux.

\- _Feudeymon_! Courez! hurla Augustus en couvrant de son corps le ministre pour l'aider à s'enfuir.

Percy essaya de parer le sortilège mais faillit se faire carboniser, sauvé _in-extremis_ par le jeune Malfoy. Ils se séparèrent sans le vouloir, et le groupe composé de Percy, Rookwood et Kingsley retrouva l'allée centrale, face à la porte.

\- Dès qu'on sort, fermez-la! Les flammes ne doivent pas sortir! s'époumona Kingsley en mettant toute ses forces dans ses jambes.

Le feu démoniaque soufflait tout sur son passage, calcinant tout ce qui bloquait son passage. L'air contenu dans les boules divinatoires étaient de véritables inflammatoires, le feu prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Une énième explosion souffla une nouvelle fois les deux plus jeunes qui n'avaient toujours pas rejoint le premier groupe. Ils essayèrent de se relever, en vain.

\- Je ne peux plus, Harry. souffla Draco en retenant une grimace de douleur. Je ne... Peux plus...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais nous sortir de là... rugit le brun en portant le blond sur son épaule. Tiens bien la boule, tiens le coup!

Harry se releva avec difficulté, et se remit à courir, évitant de justesse les projections de feu. Il protégea l'homme sur lui des fumées devenues toxiques en lui couvrant le visage de sa cape. Mais une explosion bien plus puissante les étala une fois de plus au sol, le brun amortissant au mieux le choc pour son compagnon, qui tenait encore la boule elfique contre lui.

Kingsley, Augustus et Weasley avaient enfin réussi à atteindre la porte, mais s'aperçurent bien tard que les deux jeunes n'étaient pas avec eux.

\- Potter, Malfoy! hurla Rookwood qui regardait partout, bien que sa vision était très diminuée de par la fumée et les flammes dévorant la Salle. Merde!

Paniqués, aucun des trois sorciers ne virent quelqu'un d'autre passer entre eux et se noyer dans les flammes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à une paroi que les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint, et l'air y était malgré tout respirable. Il réanima tant bien que mal le blond encore inconscient dans ses bras.

Puis alors qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen pour les faire transplaner, sa tête lui tourna bien trop violemment, sa vision tanguant dangereusement. Il vit alors un espoir venir à lui, entendit une voix douloureusement désespérée l'appeler et sentit une sensation désagréable de transport trop rapide, et s'évanouit en savourant un air enfin pur remplir ses poumons.


	11. Rituels et Péripéties

Me revoilà pour la suite du Destin des Âmes-Sœurs et je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous y porter, vous êtes géniaux! Merci!

Désolée pour mon grand retard, et de ce chapitre bien trop court comparé à ce que je fais habituellement. Mais la suite devrait satisfaire tout le monde (mais je ne dirais rien ;)

Dans le dernier chapitre, nous avons pu voir Harry et Draco découvrir dans le Département des Mystères que la Prophétie du Survivant était en réalité une prémonition déguisée par Dumbledore. Mais le Directeur avait, malheureusement pour nos deux âmes-sœurs, piéger son aberration en apposant un sort noir capable de tout brûler sur son passage. Percival, Rookwood et Kingsley ont réussi à sortir de la Salle des Prophéties dévorée par les flammes, mais pas nos deux héros.

• _Précédemment_ •

 _Harry avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à une paroi que les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint, et l'air y était malgré tout respirable. Il réanima tant bien que mal le blond encore inconscient dans ses bras._

 _Puis alors qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen pour les faire transplaner, sa tête lui tourna bien trop violemment, sa vision tanguant dangereusement. Il vit alors un espoir venir à lui, entendit une voix douloureusement désespérée l'appeler et sentit une sensation désagréable de transport trop rapide, et s'évanouit en savourant un air enfin pur remplir ses poumons._

Chapitre XI: Rituels et Péripéties.

Les Aurors furent vite alertés d'un incident dans le sombre Département et s'y rendirent en toute hâte. Ils virent avec effroi leur Ministre déjà sur les lieux et la Langue-de-Plomb qui maintenaient difficilement la lourde porte de la Salle des Prophéties, d'où des flammes gigantesques et violentes s'échappaient en rugissant.

\- Aidez-nous à la refermer, ce Feudeymon est puissant, sinon tout va cramer! hurla Rookwood, visiblement épuisé.

Sans plus attendre, ils tentèrent de venir à bout du maudit sortilège et au bout de longues minutes ils réussirent à fermer l'entrée massive, laissant finalement le feu s'éteindre de lui-même.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda l'un des sorciers qui se soignait d'une blessure assez imposante, dont il garderait sûrement des traces.

\- Cette saleté de sort s'est déclenché alors que je faisais simplement ma ronde dans le Département. haleta rageusement Rookwood en s'appuyant contre un mur. Si le Ministre n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais rien pu faire seul. Et inutile de vous décrire les conséquences si jamais le contraire s'était produit.

Les Aurors acquiescèrent sans se poser d'autres questions, apeurés par cette idée. Ils finirent de nettoyer les dégâts du Département sombre tout en se demandant quand est-ce que les flammes malsaines s'éteindraient.

Le nouveau ministre Shacklebolt ordonna une enquête approfondie afin de déterminer l'origine de ce sortilège, bien qu'il savait que les résultats seraient inutiles puisqu'il les savaient déjà.

\- Et surtout, cet incident ne doit être en aucun cas divulgué. Le Ministère se relève doucement, et cet élément pourrait s'avérer très contraignant dans cette avancée. Si cette information est divulguée en dehors des murs, les fautifs seront lourdement sanctionnés. conclut Kingsley, menaçant avant de saluer les Aurors et quitter le couloir exiguë.

Rookwood et Percy, qui était resté en retrait des opérations dès l'intervention des Aurors, suivirent alors le ministre qui rejoignait son bureau d'un pas vif.

Kingsley était sur les dents, Harry et le jeune Malfoy n'étaient pas sortis de la Salle avec eux et étaient toujours prisonniers de la Salle en proie aux flammes impitoyables. Il devait vérifier une chose, que les deux gosses aient survécu, et il savait comment s'y prendre. Sinon c'était sa fin.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau en bazar, Shacklebolt se précipita vers une étagère des plus encombrées avant de prendre un grimoire en cuir brun à l'air très ancien et en tourner frénétiquement les pages.

\- Comment...? Où l'avez-vous retrouvé? demanda la Langue-de-Plomb soudainement très intéressée tout en regardant les lignes.

Percy, ne tenant plus face à sa curiosité, avança vers le bureau pour voir le contenu jauni par le temps. Il y vit le nom des Malfoy, inscrit dans une écriture élégante, mais qui affichait des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le rouquin qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

\- Le registre des sorciers. maugréa Kingsley en continuant son analyse.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune autre information, il demanda à Rookwood qui regardait avec admiration le livre épais.

\- Ce registre permet d'avoir une vision complète de la population sorcière, ainsi que toutes les informations la concernant. C'est un recensement magique. Cela passe par les naissances de sorciers dans les grandes familles, ainsi que celles des Sang-de... Enfin des Nés-Moldus. Mais aussi les morts. Regarde par exemple ici, Weasley. expliqua-t-il en montrant la page des Potter, qui montrait un seul nom écrit en clair au milieu d'autres raturés.

La Langue-de-Plomb fût rassurée de savoir que Potter avait survécu, ainsi que le jeune Malfoy comme il pouvait le constater, noir sur blanc.

\- Ils sont en vie. Ils ont dû transplaner avant que la Salle ne soit ravagée par les flammes. murmura avec soulagement Shacklebolt qui referma doucement le grimoire et le laisser sur le bureau.

\- Comment l'avez-vous retrouvé? insista de nouveau Rookwood en montrant le livre. Personne n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus depuis des années. Même Bulgord pensait qu'il était perdu.

\- Millicent, comme les anciens ministres, ne regardaient sans doute jamais les rangements. Car en faisant le tri dans tous ces papiers, je l'ai sorti d'une malle cadenassée. ricana le ministre qui continuait de ranger ce qu'il avait empilé sur sa chaise. Tiens, par ailleurs j'ai de quoi poursuivre Dumbledore pour la fraude dans l'administration ministérielle. J'espère bien revoir Harry d'ici-là, sain et sauf.

\- Il va falloir en parler, de ce "Dumbledore", cracha furieusement la Langue-de-Plomb. Il y a visiblement des choses à dire, et je ne tarderais pas à vous les demander, Shacklebolt.

Percy était sur les nerfs. Potter et Malfoy. Comment allait-il expliquer l'absence des nouveaux préfets, surtout ces deux-là? Et maintenant qu'il était sous serment et avait découvert de tels mensonges, qu'allait-il se passer? Il devra faire face à Dumbledore qui le soudoierait de tout lui dire, et aux autres casses-pieds. Il se sentait perdu.

\- Comment allons-nous expliquer la disparition de Malfoy à son père? Et celle de Potter à Dumbledore? demanda Percy qui rongeait ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Je suis au fond du chaudron!

\- Nous verrons avec Malfoy pour son fils, mais pas un mot concernant Potter à ce vieux siphonné, compris? rugit Rookwood en levant sa baguette devant le nez du préfet-en-chef.

\- Ah oui? Comment voulez-vous cacher la disparition du Sauveur au Grand Manitou du Magenmagot et Directeur de Poudlard? Vous avez perdu l'esprit? Il est capable de tout, vous l'avez bien vu! s'énerva Percy en empoignant la sienne.

\- Calmez-vous, nous allons trouver une solution. bredouilla Kingsley qui s'était interposé entre les deux autres sorciers, prêts à ce battre.

Mais alors que les trois hommes étaient enfermés dans leur conversation houleuse, une tornade de cheveux blonds et noirs fit irruption dans le bureau, visiblement très mécontente.

\- Messieurs... Puis-je vous demander comment mon fils et Potter ont-ils été brûlés par un Feudeymon? demanda d'une voix polaire Lucius Malfoy qui avançait vers le bureau d'un pas lourd et menaçant.

・○・

 _. . ._

Harry s'était senti transplaner de cette salle en feu, solution de dernière minute qu'il exécrait tout particulièrement, avant de finalement constater de par le Lien que son compagnon allait bien, et avait pu plonger dans l'inconscience avec sérénité.

Mais le réveil était tout autre. Brutal, car il fut assailli par de sombres émotions venant de son âme-sœur dès qu'il avait commencé à émerger de l'obscurité. Colère, culpabilité et désespoir. Le pire fut quand il entendit un son angoissant qui se répercutait avec violence au fond de lui, et se jura qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais l'entendre. Un sanglot. Une plainte. Un appel au secours de son amour.

Quand le Survivant s'était vivement redressé, Draco Malfoy écarta ses doigts voilant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la tristesse pour voir que son compagnon s'était enfin réveillé. Le blond était débraillé, ses cheveux blonds lâchement attachés, et son visage de porcelaine légèrement bouffi.

Malgré tout cela, le jeune sorcier était subjugué. Le flot d'émotions négatives s'était arrêté pour ne montrer que de l'étonnement. Il voyait un Draco méconnaissable et pourtant si attirant. Il était vraiment obnubilé par le blond, se dit-il. Harry se rapprocha de son compagnon jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud et lourd.

L'aristocrate blond avait cessé de pleurer, son cœur remplaçant son désespoir par un immense soulagement et de l'amour. Le visage de celui qu'il avait veillé depuis ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité était face à lui, en meilleure forme et reposé.

Ils scellèrent leurs retrouvailles par un baiser, trop court malheureusement à leur goût, mais riche en émotions. Une elfe guérisseuse venait d'arriver, et avait signalé sa présence en se grattant la gorge.

Harry reconnût la jeune créature, qu'il avait vu dans un songe qui n'était pourtant pas le sien.

\- Bonjour, Jeune Seigneur Draco! Oh, je vois que votre moitié s'est enfin réveillé! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en trépignant sur place. Bonjour à vous, Jeune Maître Harry! Vos bandages ne sont pas trop serrés?

Harry jeta un œil à ses bras, n'ayant pas remarqué les pansements jusqu'à maintenant. Les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi considérables qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il vit Draco indemne. Il réprima son soulagement.

\- Bonjour Emeldiz, oui il va mieux, mais il s'est réveillé brusquement. Je ne comprends pas. dit ce dernier, inquiet.

La guérisseuse s'approcha en sautillant vers le couple, puis ausculta le brun, qui s'était recouché dans le lit, trop moelleux pour être ignoré. Une magie pure s'éleva autour de lui, et chaque fibre de son corps tremblait à son contact. Un grondement sourd provenant de Draco le poussa à faire accélérer le diagnostic. Son compagnon avait les nerfs à vif, sa jalousie grandissant de minutes en minutes. Puis enfin, après dix longues minutes de sorts et incantations effleurant son corps et sa magie de façon inquisitrice, tout cessa.

Le blond, qui ne tenait plus en place en voyant _son_ mâle se laisser toucher par un autre elfe que lui, se logea dans ses bras, raffermissant sa prise. Il voulait également chasser la misérable qui les avait approché de trop près, le lien n'étant pas encore finalisé.

Harry riait doucement, réalisant que Draco ronronnait littéralement. Il sentit également sa jalousie instinctive se dissiper, et un profond sentiment de bonheur le submerger. Puis il entendit un rire cristallin, assez éloigné d'eux.

\- Le Jeune Maître est en pleine forme maintenant. Les brûlures sont toutes parties, et la fumée qu'il a inhalé a été dissipé. Quand à son réveil assez brusque, ce sont vos émotions, Jeune Seigneur Draco, qui en sont à l'origine. Votre mâle a ressenti votre détresse, et il ne l'a pas supporté.

Le jeune aristocrate sembla soudainement triste, et le Survivant resserra sa prise autour de sa taille fine. Il lui massa le dos de façon doucereuse pour le consoler et le rassurer.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là, amour, ce n'est rien. Je n'aime vraiment pas te voir comme ça. C'est comme ton envie d'exclusivité envers moi, tu transpirais la jalousie quand cette pauvre Emeldiz me faisait les examens nécessaires. Allez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à cause du lien, mais je t'aime, rassure-toi. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco renifla, et s'accrocha à la chemise de Harry, même un peu trop car les boutons cédèrent et les deux pans de tissus dévoilèrent la poitrine du brun. Ce dernier détaillait les dégâts quand il croisa soudainement une lueur de désir pétiller dans le regard gris bleu, ainsi que des lèvres purpurines tremblantes.

\- Harry... haleta Draco, qui passait délicatement ses doigts fins sur la peau légèrement basanée.

Sa voix était rauque, chargée d'émotions qui étaient toutes aphrodisiaques pour les deux partenaires toujours sous l'attente du mariage.

Le Survivant raccourcît la distance entre eux pour enfin saisir la bouche du blond. S'engagea alors le ballet éternel de l'amour, les muscles chauds dansants comme enlacés, leurs souffles erratiques brûlants et des mains au départ ingénues devenaient plus entreprenantes.

Emeldiz, gênée de sa proximité avec le couple et surtout par ce baiser affamé. Elle s'éclaircit alors la voix, pour les ramener un peu sur Terre. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas comprendre, car perdus dans leur monde de volupté.

\- Jeune Seigneur, Jeune Maître! C'est... Oh Mère! s'écria-t-elle, se cachant les yeux comme elle le pouvait.

Puis alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, honteux.

 _Quoique pour le Jeune Seigneur Draco... Il a juste marqué son compagnon..._ pensa-t-elle, rassurée de sentir l'atmosphère se dérider.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon manque de tenue, Mademoiselle, mais je suis réellement soulagé et heureux de savoir qu'il va bien. sourit Harry en gardant son compagnon contre lui.

Ce dernier adressa à l'elfe un sourire d'excuse, sans pour autant regretter son attitude possessive selon le brun.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes guéri, Jeune Maître, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de parler du lien.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, et se comprirent sans échanger un mot. Ils s'assirent donc sur le lit et écoutèrent Emeldiz.

\- Votre lien s'est créé par un baiser, et il doit être refermé pour que votre union soit consolidée éternellement. En général, les familles d'Elfes Supérieurs restent purs jusqu'au mariage avec les compagnons désignés par notre Mère et la Magie. Si l'Arbre Vénérable vous accorde sa bénédiction, le Maestre procédera à la cérémonie d'union en présence des familles et des témoins avant l'officialisation de votre lien dans le monde sorcier.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement, Draco dans les bras du brun. Harry entrelaçait ses doigts avec ceux du blond tout contre son ventre. Emeldiz continua son énoncé, n'osant pas regarder le jeune couple dans leur intimité.

\- Plus le lien est fort, plus la magie d'union est puissante et inattaquable. La Prophétie Elfique vous a relié l'un à l'autre, mais la magie vous liant est devenue très puissance, et ce en très peu de temps! indiqua admirablement la guérisseuse. Votre union est particulièrement intéressante, même le Vénérable a senti la force de votre connexion, et ce n'est pas commun. IL a senti une force similaire il y a quelques temps, mais IL ne s'attendait pas à croiser la vôtre, surtout venant de jeunes maîtres. Les derniers unis par l'Arbre étaient des adultes pleinement mûrs, un Elfe Supérieur et un Maître Sorcier.

Harry tiqua face à cette dernière information, et jeta un œil à Draco qui semblait dubitatif. Un regard suffit pour que leurs suspicions se confirment, ils devaient scruter le moindre détail concernant cette union récente. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que la guérisseuse leur expliqua la partie qu'elle jugea très importante.

\- Pour votre union, le Jeune Seigneur devra être vêtu de blanc selon la tradition des Elfes et le Jeune Maître de vert, comme représentant de la force dans votre couple. Notre Mère vous donnera sa bénédiction finale avec sa Magie, venant du plus profond d'Elle. Vous échangerez vos vœux et grâce à votre magie, vos alliances se forgeront pour symboliser votre amour. Puis vous prendrez les titres de Seigneurs Malfoy, à moins que vous désirez garder votre nom sorcier, Jeune Maître? demanda-t-elle en interrogeant Harry du regard.

Ce dernier réagit assez tardivement, et ne réfléchit pas très longtemps. Une seule chose le taraudait.

\- Je ne perdrais pas mon titre de Lord Potter si je prend le nom de Malfoy?

\- Non, Jeune Maître. Vous garderez vos titres sorciers, et votre époux peut prendre votre nom en complément du sien.

Harry consulta alors son compagnon, qui acquiesça avant de prendre la parole au débat.

\- Je veux prendre le nom de Harry, en complément du mien. Malfoy-Potter, ou Potter-Malfoy.

\- Il est coutumier que si deux noms de familles sont combinés, celui du _mâle_ soit placé en premier. annonça Emeldiz en souriant. Mais il est courant que l'âme-sœur non-elfe prenne le nom de famille de l'autre moitié avec qui il s'unit.

\- Je préfère Malfoy dans ce cas. Le nom des Potter sera toujours présent et aura un héritier, de plus je conserve mon titre de chef de ma famille, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Le nom des Potter sera présent dans les documents en complément à celui des Malfoy, mais jamais énoncé.

\- Alors ça sera Malfoy. convînt l'aristocrate blond d'un ton impérieux. On se marie maintenant, histoire de pouvoir dire merde à nos détracteurs?

Harry le dévisagea avant de rire aux éclats, amusé par cette demande très directe. Il le gratifia d'une œillade complice, et plaça un baiser sur sa nuque. Leur relation allait prendre un nouveau tournant, et il en était ravi. Draco, quant à lui, partagea sa joie de leur union finale par une série de baisers sur son cou et son menton, et était visiblement très fier de voir celle qui avait tripoté de trop près rougir comme une écrevisse.

Emeldiz finit enfin son discours en annonçant le déroulement du rituel, faisant frémir d'impatience les deux garçons. Mais alors qu'ils écoutaient le récit des vœux à formuler, Lucius apparût, un air fou sur le visage.

\- Père? demanda Draco en allant à sa rencontre, surpris de le voir ainsi.

\- Draco! soupira le Lord, soulagé.

Il le prit dans ses bras, heureux de sentir son instinct paternel se détendre. Draco se libéra doucement des bras surprotecteurs de son père et invoqua un verre d'eau, attendant qu'il ait suffisamment bu pour s'expliquer.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet! J'ai senti que tu avait quitté le monde des sorciers. Le Lien paternel m'a fait ressentir ta peur et ta détresse, c'était à en rien comprendre, et l'instant d'après plus rien! Je t'ai cherché partout avant de venir ici et... Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il en voyant plus loin Harry avec une blouse de soin, des bandes sur les bras.

Le brun arriva lentement à leur hauteur, accompagné de l'elfe qui s'occupait de lui.

\- Bonjour Lucius. Tout va bien?

\- Je devrais te poser cette question, Harry. Qui a-t-il?

Le jeune homme enlaça Draco qui s'était tendu au souvenir du Ministère. Lucius les observa sans mot dire avant d'écouter attentivement leurs explications.

\- Nous sommes allés dans la Salle des Prophéties chercher celle me correspondant avec Vol... Tom. se corrigea Harry en remarquant les deux Malfoy tressaillir au nom maudit. Nous avons pu découvrir une chose que je soupçonnais déjà depuis quelques temps. La prophétie était en réalité une simple prémonition.

\- Les prophéties ne peuvent être lues uniquement que par ceux qui y sont liés, et les protections se font seulement grâce à la magie. renchérit Draco. Or le Directeur y avait accès, en complément de Harry et de Vous-Savez-Qui, et il avait apposé un sort dessus comme protection, qui s'est déclenché. Un Feudeymon, très puissant.

Draco serra la main de son conjoint pour se calmer, chose que ce dernier lui apporta grâce au Lien, puis continua son explication.

\- En revanche, Harry a brisé la prophétie le reliant au Lord noir, et le sort la protégeant s'est enclenché, rien d'autre. Il y a des témoins, Shacklebolt, Rookwood et le préfet Weasley. Mais nous nous sommes perdus et fait acculés par le feu. On a réussi à transplaner malgré tout.

Lucius Malfoy était de plus en plus curieux, et avide d'en savoir davantage malgré la haine contre celui qui avait jeté ce sortilège particulièrement fou.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, la prophétie était juste une invention de tout pièce? Pour que Dumbledore puisse garder le contrôle de la situation avec une mascotte?

Tous les deux affirmèrent, puis ils le virent plonger dans ses pensées. Sûrement à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Lucius savait que Harry avait été un Horcruxe lorsque son fichu Maître était encore en vie. Il avait énoncé le fait de le tuer pour reprendre ce fragment d'âme et le placer en lieu sûr puisque Dumbledore était au courant de ça, merci Severus de les avoir informé.

Son gendre n'était à l'origine qu'une marionnette inculte du monde sorcier. Une fois encore, la population s'était fait berner par le vieux barbu, avec cette fois un jouet facile à manipuler, qui ne l'était plus, et une prophétie de pacotille.

Cette dernière avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, elle aurait pu les tuer. Heureusement que son fils semblait avoir été protégé par son compagnon qui s'en était lui aussi bien tiré. Finalement assez de bonnes nouvelles, avec des témoins à l'appui. Mais une question bien précise lui brûlait la langue.

\- Comment avez-vous pu transplaner de la Salle? C'est impossible, les barrières ne l'auraient pas permis.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent, cherchant vraisemblablement une réponse.

\- C'est moi qui les ai aidés. répondit alors Emeldiz, choquant les trois sorciers. Je suis arrivée alors que les autres tentaient de refermer la porte, pour que le feu ne puisse pas en franchir le seuil. Et je suis revenue au Royaume pour les soigner.

Harry détailla la jeune femme assez frêle avec gratitude. Elles les avaient sauvés d'une mort certaine malgré les très puissantes protections et défenses diverses du Ministère. Il lui serra la main, reconnaissant.

\- Merci de l'avoir sauvé du danger, Emeldiz. Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous remercier comme il se doit. jura le Survivant solennellement.

Les deux Malfoy la remercièrent également, comme tout Sang-Pur se devant d'une dette de vie.

\- Merci pour la vie de mon fils et celle de Harry, qui est désormais un membre de la famille. En tant que Lord Malfoy, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous remercier comme il se doit.

La jeune elfe, éberluée de toute cette attention, donnée qui plus est par une famille de Seigneurs Supérieurs, se sentait gênée et fière à la fois. _Les Seigneurs Supérieurs étaient reconnaissants de son geste_.

\- Je n'ai... fais que mon devoir... Je suis désolée mais le Vénérable m'appelle. Je suis vraiment heureuse de m'occuper du Jeune Seigneur et du Jeune Maître, donc j'ai agi. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant les trois hommes entre eux, espérant qu'ils discutent du lien entre eux.

Harry n'avait plus rien enregistré de la conversation depuis que Lucius Malfoy l'avait reconnu officiellement comme membre de sa famille. La joie qu'il éprouvait était aussi grande que lorsqu'il avait su que Sirius était son parrain. Ce souvenir le rendit soudainement triste, et fut à moitié étonné que Draco vienne contre lui pour le réconforter timidement.

\- Harry est visiblement ému que tu le considère comme l'un des nôtres. informa-t-il à son père pour expliquer son geste, à savoir qu'un Malfoy ne montre aucun sentiment.

\- Et je ne regrette pas mes mots, Harry. Tu fais parti de notre famille désormais. D'ailleurs le lien se doit d'être fermé, le plus vite possible.

Les deux amoureux l'informèrent donc de leur décision, ou plutôt celle de Draco, et le Lord acquiesça, hilare quant à l'attitude toujours aussi princière de son fils. Bientôt Draco serait assuré d'une vie enfin heureuse avec sa famille.

\- Bien, alors maintenant que tout est décidé, qui seront vos témoins?

Draco et Harry n'eurent pas le temps de répondre quand un elfe vêtu d'une toge blanche apparut devant eux.

\- Le Vénérable vous demande, Jeune Seigneur et Jeune Maître. Grand Seigneur Lucius, si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre. annonça l'émissaire, le ton plat, avant de repartir.

Les trois sorciers allèrent donc jusqu'à une salle gigantesque, lumineuse et envahie de plantes de toutes sortes. Lucius prenant sa place vers les prêtres, et les deux promis s'agenouillèrent devant le massif millénaire. Son énergie pure se sentait partout, et la magie rayonnait sur chacun. Quelle fut la surprise de Harry en voyant Emeldiz près d'une épaisse racine qui les invitait à avancer.

\- Jeune Seigneur Draco, Jeune Maître Harry, vous voici devant notre Prophète, protecteur de toutes les espèces que nourrit la Terre, notre Mère à tous. annonça-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Harry leva les yeux vers le feuillage épais et garni de bourgeons à peine éclos. Le ciel et le vent doux faisait balancer les branches légèrement, les rayons du soleil perçant le feuillage. Draco le ramena au moment présent par une petite pression de la main.

\- Grand Vénérable, voici devant vous le Jeune Seigneur Draco, fils de la famille des Elfes Supérieurs Malfoy. Et son âme-sœur d'éternité le Jeune Maître Harry, Lord de la famille de sorciers Potter.

Un silence presque assourdissant tomba dans la salle. Puis un des émissaires de l'Arbre sembla écouter quelque chose imperceptible aux oreilles d'Harry qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Le Vénérable demande s'il s'agit bien de Harry Potter, le Vainqueur des Ténèbres sorcières? Le jeune garçon protégé par l'amour de sa mère étant enfant?

\- Celui-là même. répondit la voix Emeldiz qui détaillait les deux conjoints côté à côte, la tête baissée en signe de respect.

Un faible vent secoua les branchages du massif, et le même émissaire hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre:

\- Une prophétie lie votre âme à un des nôtres, votre promis, pour vaincre une autre menace. Quelle est-elle? Peut-elle nous nuire Jeune Maître Harry?

Ce dernier releva les yeux directement vers Lui, puis finalement reporta son attention au sol.

\- Grand Vénérable, il y a effectivement un risque pour mon compagnon et ma famille. Mais je ferais tout pour que ce risque soit le plus minime possible. D'ailleurs cette menace s'est quelque peu affaiblie, et ne le sera bientôt plus. Dès qu'elle sera définitivement écartée, nous penser venir vivre ici, car Draco le mérite. répondit le Survivant en envoyant une vague d'amour réconfortant son compagnon qui s'était tendu au fil de la conversation.

Les émissaires virent l'échange magique, et après s'être concertés sans doute avec l'Arbre, ils firent un signe d'accord à la guérisseuse qui prononça ce qui ressemblait à un rituel.

\- Jeune Seigneur, Jeune Maître, afin de signifier votre lien d'éternité au Vénérable, apposez vos mains sur une des racines devant vous.

Ils s'agenouillèrent sans attendre, puis posèrent leurs mains comme demandé. Soudain, ils sentirent une énergie douce et puissante à la fois serpenter dans leurs corps et envahir leurs êtres. Harry avait ses cheveux, d'habitude ébouriffés, étaient littéralement dressés sur sa tête, tandis que ceux de Draco voletaient et dansaient autour de lui.

\- Le Vénérable a besoin de savoir la force et la pureté de votre lien afin qu'IL puisse donner sa Bénédiction.

Les yeux rivés sur la racine, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne regardaient ce qui se passait, absorbés par la sensation de caresse sur eux.

Lucius était proche des prêtres qui officiaient, auprès de Severus qui était arrivé entre temps, et observaient le ballet de filaments blancs et or virevoltant autour de Draco et Harry.

Puis les fils s'estompèrent dans l'air, et une légère brise secoua les branchages et chacun sauf ceux les amants toujours en contact de la racine. Une odeur douce et enivrante les sortit pourtant de leur transe, et en relevant la tête ils virent avec émerveillement que sur les branchages les bourgeons avaient éclos. Des fleurs magnifiques ornaient désormais le massif millénaire, les pétales couverts de rouge et de blanc. La fragrance envahit doucement la Salle et chacun put la sentir, légère et envoûtante.

\- Le Vénérable a pu constater la force et la pureté de votre lien, et vous accorde sa Bénédiction. Toutes nos félicitations. Relevez-vous et saluez notre Prophète ordonna un des prêtres assistant à la cérémonie.

Ils s'exécutèrent et s'inclinèrent avec respect avant de sortir directement de la Salle du Vénérable, les adultes restant avec l'Arbre. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander la raison de leur attardement que Draco se blottit dans ses bras. Il vit avec ravissement ses yeux briller de milles feux, et sentit son excitation mais également une légère appréhension.

\- Stressé? demanda le brun en rendant son étreinte au jeune aristocrate.

\- Non, pas tellement. répondit Draco après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je... Je me sens bien mais... J'ai l'impression de ne pas trop...

\- Réalisé ce qui se passe? C'est trop rapide?

\- C'est vrai, c'est plus rapide que je ne le pensais, mais c'est aussi bien. On se connaît déjà beaucoup, si tu te souviens bien. On sait déjà nos défauts, et on a pu connaître cet été. dit tout bas Draco en pouffant.

\- Bien qu'on ne connaisse pas tout non plus, mais le mystère est aussi un bon point pour notre couple! rit Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts entre ceux fins de l'elfe. On sait nos défauts, c'est vrai, mais je connaissais aussi certaines qualités chez toi.

Draco leva sa tête vers lui tellement vite qu'il entendit son cou craquer dangereusement.

\- Qu... Quelles qualités? s'étouffa-t-il, ce qui fit rire Harry. Dis!

\- Attends! Laisse-moi au moins réfléchir... Alors... Ton intelligence, ta popularité, ton charisme malfoyen...

\- Malfoyen? ricana le blond à ce terme.

Harry rougît légèrement, réalisant qu'il venait de se vendre.

\- Ben oui, j'ai jamais vu une telle arrogance comme la tienne, hormis chez ton père. affirma Harry en le serrant plus contre lui. Mis à part ça, tu es d'une grande beauté, mais ça je t'avoue que je ne m'y attardais pas avant, même avec les filles. Et ta loyauté, pas du tout visible au premier coup d'œil car tu diriges un groupe rien au par ta présence, mais tu tiens à tes amis.

L'aristocrate blond était aux anges, Harry appréciait quand même quelques choses de lui avant la Prophétie. Il ricana une nouvelle fois en repensant au comportement qu'il adoptait en public, en dehors de son cadre d'amis, et celui qu'il avait avec Harry, rien à voir. Et ce dernier lui confirma bien tout ça.

\- Même si je haïssais le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard, que je retrouverais sans doute dès que notre lien sera complet, il me manque. Ce sarcasme, nos piques verbales, j'en reviens nostalgique. se lamenta faussement le brun avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de devenir plus sérieux. Tu sais Draco, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Ce dernier resta interdit à ces mots. _La meilleure chose de sa vie..._

\- Harry... chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête, la voix tremblante. Je t'aime, plus que tout, et notre union est la chose qui me rende aussi heureux ainsi que la famille depuis la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne pensais pas cela possible au départ, mais j'en suis sûr désormais.

Harry embrassa le crâne de Draco qui soupirait de bonheur dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime également, amour, et je ferais tout pour ta famille. Je te le promets.

\- Notre famille, Harry, la nôtre. murmura le blond qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

Alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à donner un baiser à son bien-aimé, les portes de la Salle du Vénérable s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Narcissa ainsi que Lucius et Severus. Le Lord dégageait une aura puissante et pourtant tranquille, ces deux éléments en faisait quelqu'un de redoutable.

\- Te voici officiellement un Malfoy, Harry. soupira de contentement Narcissa qui serra Harry contre elle. Le Vénérable pense que le mieux serait que vous vous unissiez aujourd'hui même, la Lune sera prometteuse a-t-il dit.

\- Je pense aller chercher les témoins de la cérémonie d'union. Malheureusement compte tenu des événements, la cérémonie sera accélérée. Donc nous ferons tout ce soir. Au moins votre Lien enfin complet pourra vous protéger.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Lucius accompagné de Severus partirent. Narcissa ainsi que Emeldiz empoignèrent les deux amoureux et les séparèrent bien trop vite pour protester.

\- Il faut que vous vous prépariez pour la cérémonie. Le Maestre est en route, et vous devez faire les rituels nécessaires pour l'union. annonça l'elfe guérisseuse qui prit un couloir, traînant Draco derrière elle en compagnie de sa mère.

Harry fût quant à lui accompagné d'elfes mâles, et jugea bon de rester sage, même si le besoin de rejoindre son compagnon le tiraillait.

・○・

 _Ministère de la Magie_ , _Monde des sorciers._

\- M... Monsieur Malfoy, professeur Snape... balbutia Percy en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

Rookwood et Shacklebolt se raidirent en voyant l'attitude hostile des deux hommes, ne relevant pas les mots "beau-fils" prononcés par le Lord.

\- Je crois que nous vous avons posé une question, que je vais reformuler. Comment deux jeunes sorciers en danger de mort se sont fait enfermer, piégés dans la Salle des Prophéties avec un Feudeymon, par deux représentants du Ministère? siffla hargneusement Severus en avançant également vers les trois hommes tétanisés.

Lucius tendit le bras devant le professeur de potions, avant de retrouver son flegme légendaire et reprendre les rênes de la conversation.

\- Ne nous dites pas que cela était pour protéger le bâtiment et les autres sorciers présents. Lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard, un abruti de Mangemort avait déclenché un Feudeymon qui a failli coûter la vie de mon fils. Mais Monsieur Potter l'a sauvé, ainsi que ses amis, avant que la salle ne prenne complètement feu.

\- Mais... voulu répondre Rookwood avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Severus.

\- La pièce était plus grande et bien plus difficile d'accès. Vous devez sûrement la connaître, il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à redire, et se contentèrent de se taire, honteux. Percy ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle mystérieuse, il savait uniquement qu'un feu fait de magie noire l'avait ravagé, sans savoir que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Visiblement le Directeur avait des choses à cacher, surtout envers son protégé qui ne l'était plus tant que ça s'il observait bien.

Kingsley également ignorait ces informations, mais ses questions pouvaient attendre un peu, les réponses pouvant venir d'elles-mêmes s'il était patient. Il reprit donc la parole afin de savoir comment se portait les deux garçons, car bien qu'ils soient encore en vie, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient puisque apparemment ils n'étaient plus dans la salle des prophéties.

\- Comment vont-ils? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Bien, ils n'ont rien et sont entre de bonnes mains. éluda Lucius en balayant ce sujet de la main. Maintenant expliquez-vous sur cette histoire de prémonition déguisée.

Le ministre haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il en avait aucune idée. Mais Rookwood mit le Lord en garde.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, cette affaire ne doit en aucun cas s'ébruiter, de toute façon nous allons faire une enquête. Nous ne savons pas comment Dumbledore a pu faire passer cette mascarade comme une prophétie.

\- Vous savez que je ne dirais rien, puisque je n'ai aucune information. En revanche les bruits de couloirs vont vite, sans même que les Aurors qui vous ont secondés ne disent quoi que ce soit. avertit alors Lucius qui sortit du bureau avec Severus à ses côtés. Ne tardez pas à clore cette enquête sinon le Magenmagot, la presse et Dumbledore lui-même se chargeront du reste. Et aucun mot sur la présence de Draco et Harry, cela compromettrait beaucoup de choses. Quant à vous, monsieur Weasley, suivez-nous.

Puis sans en ajouter davantage, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape quittèrent les quartiers du ministre, accompagné d'un Percy assez perplexe. Pourquoi Lord Malfoy et le Maître des potions voulaient lui parler? Il était sans doute à mille lieues de savoir de quoi les deux hommes voulaient lui faire part.

\- Bien. Monsieur Weasley, nous avons pensé que les meilleurs amis de Monsieur Potter et Draco seraient rassurés de savoir où ils se trouvent. Donc je vais vous confier une mission: revenez ici avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini...

\- Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

\- Je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez, jeune homme, alors faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient tous les deux ici dans moins d'une heure. le coupa Severus avant de repartir vers le bureau de Shacklebolt d'un mouvement de cape dont seul lui avait le secret, suivi de Lucius Malfoy.

Ce n'est qu'après les voir disparaître dans un autre couloir que Percy se laissa aller. Il soupira lourdement puis se reprit et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage menant à Poudlard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber sur Dumbledore, bien qu'à son avis il l'attendait de pied ferme pour des explications sur son retour avec deux élèves manquants.

Il transplana, avec l'impression que Merlin lui-même allait le foudroyer sur place tant il tremblait.


	12. Départ Précipité et Union Éternelle

Salut à tous et encore DÉSOLÉE pour cette attente interminable! J'ai eu quelques contretemps qui m'ont empêché de vous donner la suite bien plus tôt et je m'en excuse encore.

Je suis TRÈS heureuse de voir que ma fic' continue de vous plaire et je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent et m'envoient des messages de soutien, ça me fais très plaisir alors j'espère que ce chapitre paiera votre longue attente. Gros mercis à vous et bonne lecture!

 **ATTENTION: Ce chapitre comporte un Lemon!**

• _Précédemment_ •

 _Percy soupira lourdement puis se reprit et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage menant à Poudlard. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber sur Dumbledore, bien qu'à son avis il l'attendait de pied ferme pour des explications sur son retour avec deux élèves manquants._

 _Il transplana, avec l'impression que Merlin lui-même allait le foudroyer sur place tant il tremblait_.

Chapitre XII: Départ précipité et Union éternelle.

Percival Weasley longeait les couloirs de Poudlard, rasant plutôt les murs pour éviter le Directeur qui faisait en ce moment-même sa ronde devenue habituelle le soir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le vieux sorcier agissait ainsi, car jamais il n'avait fait de rondes depuis son mandat. Bref, il ne voulait pas le croiser.

Il vit alors une tête brune à la robe de couleur de sa maison qu'il connaissait bien traverser le couloir d'en face. Il accéléra ses pas jusqu'à la rattraper et lui saisir la manche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.. grinça la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte que le malotru n'était que le préfet en chef des rouge et or. Percy?

\- Bonsoir Hermione. dit-il simplement. Je te cherchais justement.

\- Bien, que veux-tu? Et tu sais où se trouve Har.. demanda-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupée d'une main sur sa bouche et tirée dans une pièce inutilisée et insonorisée d'un sort. Mais enfin?!

\- Chût! souffla le jeune homme en chuchotant. Dumbledore fait des rondes, et il semble à l'affût de tous les mouvements de Harry en ce moment. Donc tout ce qui le concerne, silence.

\- B... Bien. fit la jeune femme, perturbée par cet ordre. Que se passe-t-il?

Percy regarda dans la petite pièce étriquée pour vérifier si ses sorts étaient toujours en place et enfin avoua tout à la sorcière qui était de plus en plus horrifiée par le récit du préfet.

\- Une fausse prophétie? Un _Feudeymon_? Harry et Draco? Oh mon Dieu, par Merlin! gémit-elle, en proie à l'angoisse.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien. Harry souhaite te voir, et Malfoy voir Zabini. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais Lord Malfoy semble le savoir. indiqua Percy en haussant des épaules. Il faut également que je le retrouve.

\- Bien, allons-y. ordonna la jeune préfète en entraînant le jeune homme avec elle.

Ils descendirent vers les cachots, secteur des préfets de Serpentard, et trouvèrent rapidement Blaise qui parlait avec Pansy. Ils furent étonnés de voir un des rouquins Weasley dans leur aile de ronde avec leur amie Née-Moldue.

\- Hermione? Weasley? Que faites-vous là?

\- Apparemment Harry et Draco ont eu des ennuis, et Lucius Malfoy veut nous voir, toi et moi. C'est Percy qui vient de me le dire.

Les deux vert et argent réfléchirent avant que le jeune brun à la peau mâte ne suivent les deux Griffondor, demandant au préalable à son amie d'avertir les autres serpents de son départ.

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigèrent dans un vouloir censé être désert, ils croisèrent un certain roux glouton qui ne devait pas se trouver là, jusqu'à qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il parlait avec Dumbledore. Les trois préfets attendirent la fin de la conversation, avec en seul sujet Harry Potter et un contrôle renforcé sur lui, puis ils repartirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le point de transplanage de Poudlard, et Percy tendit aux deux sorciers un morceau de parchemin.

\- Le portoloin vous conduira au Ministère, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape vous y attendent. Accrochez-vous.

\- Attends Percy... tenta de dire Hermione avant d'être coupée et aspirée par la magie du portoloin.

\- Bon courage. murmura ce dernier comme pour lui-même avant de repartir, rasant de nouveau les murs.

・○・

Arrivés dans le hall austère du Ministère de la Magie, Hermione et Blaise attendirent l'arrivée du patriarche Malfoy. Ils ne purent louper du regard les deux hommes qui les accueillaient, des étuis de costumes en main.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, Blaise. leur dit finalement Severus qui s'avança davantage vers eux. Je vois que le jeune Weasley n'a pas mis de temps pour vous trouver et vous ramener ici tout en évitant Albus.

\- Bonsoir. répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Au moins nous pouvons compter sur les aînés de cette famille de traîtres à leur sang. susurra Lucius Malfoy en serrant leurs mains puis doucement, presque tendrement, de Severus.

Hermione vit l'échange entre les deux hommes. Cet échange lui rappelait celui dans la boutique de Barjow&Burk, au moment où ses deux amis venaient de se rencontrer en tant que âmes-sœurs.

\- Harry et Draco voulaient nous voir, vont-ils mieux? demanda-t-elle, et le visage d'incompréhension de Blaise la poussa à lui dire ce que Percy lui avait expliqué.

\- Par Merlin... Draco. Et Harry. souffla-t-il seulement, à court de mots.

\- Vous pourrez constater de leur état par vous-mêmes. D'ailleurs, allez enfiler ceci, vous en aurez besoin. leur ordonna le Lord en leur tendant les housses.

Ils allèrent donc se changer sans se douter de quels vêtements il s'agissait.

\- Hum... Je suis un peu.. perdu, là. avoua Blaise en sortant du vestiaire homme pour admirer la robe d'homme elfique sans doute portée pour les grandes occasions qu'il portait.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. intervint alors Hermione qui venait d'arriver vers lui, habillée d'une robe qui la rendait sensationnelle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est habillés aussi chic.

Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un élégant chignon, et Blaise lissa le tissu de sa tenue de la main.

\- Bon, on aura peut-être plus d'explications avec.. enfin on s'est compris.

\- Mouais... Allons-y. Oh, ils ont même prévu les chaussures! s'extasiait Hermione en les enfilant d'un air rêveur.

\- Oh les femmes... soupira Blaise en secouant la tête.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux hommes dans le hall, qui semblaient en pleine discussion avant de s'interrompre en les voyant arriver. Eux aussi avaient revêtu des robes elfiques similaires brodées d'or.

\- Bien, vous voilà prêts. Il est temps, nous vous expliquerons tout en chemin. annonça Lord Malfoy en leur tendant sa fameuse canne à tête de serpent en argent.

Tous s'en saisirent et ressentirent la désagréable sensation de tiraillement et d'aspiration, caractéristique du transplanage.

・○・

Harry se reposait dans un bain chaud pour se prélasser, un moment de répit dans sa journée mouvementée.

Il était devenu ce soir l'un des préfets de Griffondor, avait découvert ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis un certain temps et avait failli se faire tuer avec Draco par un feu incontrôlable ravageant tout sur son passage. Enfin il s'était réveillé dans un royaume dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à ces dernières semaines. La terre sacrée des Elfes, toute race confondue.

Et il allait bientôt s'unir à son compagnon, à jamais. Il allait épouser Draco Malfoy et intégrer sa famille. Il pensait que tout allait très vite, et encore plus depuis ces dernières heures. Mais son amour pour le blond, son ancienne Némésis, Prince des Serpentard, était indiscutable pour lui. Il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sa moitié l'avait choisi, lui, grâce à la magie.

Et maintenant il était au Royaume, prêt à dire oui à son Elfe de Lumière et d'embrasser une nouvelle vie. Bien que les préliminaires avaient été éreintants.

La récitation des runes elfiques lui avaient pris beaucoup plus de magie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, les différentes formules ainsi que la répétition du rituel l'avaient lessivé et les préparatifs sur sa personne l'avait laissé sur le carreau. Décidément la transition du monde sorcier vers celui du monde elfique n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Néanmoins Harry était impatient.

\- Jeune Maître Harry, il est temps de vous vêtir de la tenue traditionnelle, l'heure approche. dit alors un émissaire qui fit sursauter Harry hors de l'eau.

Le pauvre Elfe dut bien vite sortir de la pièce, les joues en feu. Le jeune sorcier l'avait plus qu'impressionné.

Ce dernier sortit à regrets de la baignoire géante et se sécha rapidement. Il se passa méticuleusement plusieurs huiles sur le corps comme la tradition elfique l'exigeait. L'un des émissaires du Grand Maestre, qui lui avait enseigné plus que rapidement le rituel d'union, lui avait indiqué que ces soins lui permettraient de mieux libérer sa magie et son esprit pour le combiner avec son compagnon une fois ensemble. Il devait avouer qu'elles sentaient également très bon.

 _Je me demande si Draco utilise les mêmes huiles pour lui-même_. se demanda-t-il en imaginant bien ce dernier.

Il finit de passer ses plus beaux atouts, l'impatience naissant au fond de lui, puis essaya de discipliner sa chevelure capricieuse, mais abandonna à regrets après un furieux combat avec sa brosse.

Puis alors qu'il déplissait sa robe elfique de la main, un coup sur la porte le fit se retourner bien trop rapidement pour sa nuque et vit avec bonheur son amie se tenir à l'entrée, habillée d'une robe elfique sobre mais élégante. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de joie.

\- Harry... murmura-t-elle, le souffle couplé par l'émotion. Par Merlin, tu es magnifique!

Le jeune sorcier accueillit ces propos avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux, son mariage serait prononcé dans quelques minutes, et sa meilleure amie était là pour le soutenir.

\- Merci Hermione, toi aussi. Ils ont réussi à te faire venir finalement. Dommage qu'on ai pas pu inviter d'autres amis.

\- Blaise et moi avons été mis au courant un peu à la dernière minute pour ce mariage un peu.. certes très intimiste. l'informa Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas grave que vous n'ayez pas pu inviter beaucoup de gens, vous avez prévu d'en faire un autre sorcier dès la chute du citron sur pattes, non?

\- Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire le plus vite possible. grinça-t-il rageusement.

La jeune femme pouffait devant la hargne furieuse de son ami, bien qu'elle le comprenait. Elle changea de sujet pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve davantage, pour parler du rituel à venir. Et ce fut Harry cette fois qui se moqua d'elle, sa soif d'apprendre se présentant même dans les endroits inopportuns, et son rougissement accentua son hilarité. Rire qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son anxiété.

\- Arrête de te faire du moron, tout va bien se passer. Tu feras un mari formidable.

\- Je ne sais pas... Si je ne le satisfaisais pas? Et comment je vais faire ce rituel aussi compliqué correctement? Merde j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà tout oublié...

\- Mais non... soupira Hermione en essayant de maintenir les cheveux d'ébène plaqués contre son crâne à l'aide de sorts sans obtenir grand chose. Te prends pas la tête, ta magie t'aidera sûrement lors du rituel, et puis je crois que tu devrais changer tes binocles, ou te faire refixer la vue.

\- Hein? Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il, surpris par les dires de la brune et ne voyant pas trop le rapport avec son problème.

Soudain il se demanda si son compagnon aimait ses lunettes ou si elles lui déplaisaient. Il se refrogna davantage.

\- Parce que Draco te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde, pauvre naïf. Il te dévore des yeux dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu changes de lunettes ou corriger ta vue.

Harry rit pour évacuer le stress qui l'étranglait. Puis alors qu'ils discutaient toujours, un Elfe, vraisemblablement de Lumière, apparût devant un mur fleuri et boisé dont ils n'avaient pas prêté attention jusque là. Sa tenue faite de fils d'or et d'argent ainsi que sa longue chevelure de blé montraient sa place de Supérieur.

\- Jeune Maître Harry, je suis le Grand Maestre qui va officier votre union. Nous sommes prêts pour la cérémonie. L'êtes-vous également?

\- Heu... Oui, oui je suis prêt. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner. s'affola-t-il en arrangeant une énième fois sa robe, de nouveau en proie au stress.

\- Ne vous en faites pas mon ami, vous êtes à l'heure. Et si vous vous le demander, vous êtes très beau ainsi. Depuis cent cinquante ans que je marie les âmes-sœurs, je sais reconnaitre les bons partis. dit-il en riant. Allons-y.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, se laissant guider par l'Elfe Supérieur, tout en se questionnant sur son âge, il devait être bien plus âgé que Dumbledore malgré son air jeune. Ils s'enfoncèrent, sans que les deux sorciers ne s'en rende compte, au fin fond d'une grotte cachée par le mur de végétation de la chambre.

・○・

Percy Weasley, préfet-en-chef de la maison Griffondor, premier de sa classe, ancien consultant du ministre Fudge et héros de guerre détenteur de la médaille de Merlin Première Classe, rasait les murs de Poudlard parce qu'il avait sorti des élèves en douce sans l'aval du directeur, et qu'il savait que cela était motif de renvoi. De plus, suite aux dernières révélations faites dans le bureau de Kingsley, il n'estimait plus autant le vieil homme qu'auparavant.

\- _Il a menti au monde magique pour la prophétie, manipulé le Ministère pour son bon plaisir et Harry Potter semble avoir une solide dent contre lui... Par Merlin, dans quoi je me suis embarqué?_ pensa le pauvre homme en s'arrachant presque les cheveux à force de les ébouriffer avant de se rendre compte d'une chose de très haute importance. _Il doit donc savoir pourquoi je suis revenu, et ma véritable raison! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il sait encore que je ne saurais pas?! Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi?!_

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, il ne vit pas au premier coup d'œil, cachés dans un coin, ses deux plus jeunes frère et sœur. Alors qu'il revint sur ses pas pour leur mettre une correction bien méritée pour avoir enfreint le règlement concernant les sorties après couvre-feu, ricanant suite à son action d'il y a quelques minutes, il surpris une discussion enragée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Mais tu te rends compte que si on nous choppe, on peut se faire virer? murmura une voix masculine. _Ronald?_

\- Je te dis qu'on ne craint rien, Albus nous couvrira en cas de pépin. Donc fais-le. Le temps presse, il a dit, le Ministère sait pour la prophétie. cria faiblement une autre, féminine cette fois. _Ginny?_

\- Je sais, mais imagine qu'un préfet nous voit faire, hein? Percy par exemple. Imagine qu'il nous dénonce!

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, il va toujours voir Maman. Et vu qu'elle t'as aidé pour cette fichue potion, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous signalerait si Percy le sait. fit-elle faiblement. Il ne parlera à personne d'autre de cette histoire.

\- C'est clair! Et au fait, bravo pour ton talent d'actrice. la félicita Ron d'une voix forte.

\- Parle moins fort! Et merci, je voulais que ça fasse réaliste. Comme si on était des amateurs et qu'on avait pas remarqué qu'ils nous espionnaient.

\- En tout cas, il faut qu'ils continuent de croire que L'Ultima est détruit et qu'on est brouillés, comme ça on pourra les approcher, faire boire la potion à Harry et le tour est joué! rigola Ron avant de subitement s'arrêter. Quoi?

\- Chut! Quelqu'un est dans le couloir! On se revoit demain, et ferme-là OK, ne fait pas tout foirer! siffla Ginny.

Ils se séparèrent, sans apercevoir leur frère abasourdi se laisser tomber sur le sol. Le mot "choqué" était un qualificatif trop peu représentatif de l'état d'esprit de Percival, mais "anéanti" convenait parfaitement. Il voulait ne pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il fut bien obligé de l'admettre, ces deux-là étaient tout comme sa propre mère des traîtres, et rejoignaient Dumbledore dans sa folie furieuse.

\- Merde... Mais quels cons! s'écria-t-il avant de foncer à la bibliothèque sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque rencontre avec le directeur. Et puis je m'en fous... _Depuis quand je jure moi! Bouquin de potions anciennes... Ultima... Ultima..._ Ultima!

Le préfet grinça des dent, comprenant pourquoi ses deux abrutis de frère et sœur avaient dû laisser la préparation de la décoction à leur mère en voyant la définition horrifiante.

 _ **Ultima***_ _:_ _Substance magique d'influence. Le buveur ressent peu après son absorption un sentiment intense d'amour factice pour la personne ayant donné la potion. Il est également précisé que le buveur est comme prisonnier de son propre esprit et ne peut qu'obéir aux volontés du donneur_ _._ **Attention** _:_ _Cette potion est strictement interdite à la production et à la vente. Elle a été considérée en 1834 par le Conseil International Magique comme substance noire bannie, conformément au décret magique sur les ventes de potions à risques._

Percy relut la définition puis aperçu une ligne écrite en plus petit juste en dessous des explications qui lui glaça le sang.

 _*_ _ **ATTENTION**_ _:_ _Les effets indésirables de Ultima ne sont pas encore bien connus à ce jour, mais sont à prendre en compte. Paranoïa aggravée, hallucinations, pertes de contrôle ont été les plus recensés avant l'interdiction de toute production. D'autres cas concernant des victimes d'anciens traumatismes importants sont malheureusement plus lourds, notamment des meurtres passionnels. Les victimes étant toujours les donneurs de la potion selon les buveurs expertisés par des psychomages._

Percy réfléchissait, il jurerait même sentir son cerveau travailler à plein régime.

\- _Apparemment ils n'ont pas lu ce passage avant de la faire. Si jamais ils font ingurgiter ce truc à Harry, il deviendra l'esclave de Ginny et sera sous sa volonté, jusqu'à qu'il se retourne contre elle et la tue_.

Il arracha la page du livre et courut jusqu'au point de transplanage avant de voir rapidement le directeur sans y prêter attention pour autant, jusqu'à qu'il ressente une intrusion vicieuse dans son esprit. Le regard concentré du vieil homme sur lui lui fit prendre conscience de la situation.

\- _Legitimencie? Merde! Occlumens!_

Il tut ses pensées et imagina un détraqueur plus vrai que nature, insensible au Patronus pour effrayer et rejeter l'intrus qui se retira de son esprit rapidement.

Cette défense était épuisante, car imaginer un tel détraqueur puisait en lui énormément d'énergie magique.

Haletant et tremblant, il jeta un regard meurtrier au directeur qui repartit, le visage fermé mais en proie à une colère noire.

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme. La trahison de sa mère ainsi que de ses deux imbéciles de frère et sœur, le mensonge abominable concernant la Prophétie et enfin la manipulation du pays entier par Dumbledore... Il en avait assez, et il allait leur montrer son raz-le-bol. Certes il devrait donc repasser ses ASPICS au Ministère mais il devait quitter Poudlard. Il devait écouter son instinct, qui ne l'avait jamais dupé.

\- Traître! hurla-t-il à _l'illustre_ directeur qui avait sans doute dû l'entendre avant de jeter son badge argenté de préfet et de se faire engloutir par le portoloin pour rejoindre Shacklebolt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un énième bruit de transplanage retentit au sein de Poudlard. Le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, excédé par ces allées et venues incessantes pourtant interdites, arriva sur les lieux et fut surpris de voir seulement une enveloppe fermée magiquement à même le sol, et un badge argenté similaire au sien avec l'écusson de Griffondor.

 _Weasley_...

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la lettre, quand il sentit un sortilège d'identification l'effleurer avant de voir l'enveloppe dévoiler son contenu.

 _Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard - Point de transplanage - Poudlard_ _ **.**_

 _Chers préfets, je vous annonce avec regrets que je quitte Poudlard et ce pour des raisons que vous connaîtrez bien assez tôt._

 _Je vous prie d'annoncer publiquement à ma maison mon départ, et que je nomme à mon poste Hermione Granger._

 _Je crains ne plus avoir les valeurs de Griffondor, et vous saurez également pourquoi. Mes derniers mots sont adressés à ses occupants. Méfiance._

 _Merci à vous_ _._

 _Percival Weasley_ .

Le jeune homme laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, ébahi par l'audace du Griffon. Si Percival Weasley, toujours fidèle aux règles et tête d'honneur de la maison des rouges et or, se désistait du poste qu'il avait toujours convoité, c'est que les choses n'allaient pas encore s'arranger.

・○・

\- Hermione, j'ai peur.. tremblait légèrement Harry qui avançait lentement dans la pénombre.

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. soupira pour la énième fois la jeune femme qui tentait une fois de plus son meilleur ami.

Suivant le Grand Maestre toujours dans la grotte, les deux jeunes sentaient l'air s'intensifier de plus en plus. Le cœur virevoltant comme un oiseau, le futur marié se dirigeait lourdement vers ce qui semblait être la sortie puisque la lumière devenait de plus en plus intense au point de les éblouir totalement.

Ils débouchèrent dans un véritable paradis végétal saturé de la magie la plus pure qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Des plantes les plus colorées les unes que les autres semblaient se retourner sur leur passage, des oiseaux de toutes sortes volaient au dessus de leurs têtes, formant un ballet majestueux. Les feuillages d'or, de cuivre et de jade se balançaient grâce au vent léger porteur de fabuleuses fragrances.

Harry fût fasciné par cet endroit féerique, et eut le désir d'y rester toute sa vie avec son âme-sœur, il en oublia tous ses soucis. Soudain le vent lui porta au nez une senteur exquise et si désirable qu'il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir directement vers la source de cette odeur entêtante.

Il admira les différentes créatures magiques qui se regroupaient vers lui tout en suivant le Grand Maestre qui continuait toujours son ascension jusqu'à une source d'eau cristalline, où se tenaient Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape et enfin Draco Malfoy, habillé d'une robe elfique blanche cousue d'or et d'argent, des perles d'émeraude ornaient ses longs cheveux blonds tressés. Il portait des bijoux d'or ornés des plus belles pierres précieuses et de runes de protections.

Il dévoilait enfin devant son fiancé ses traits elfiques qu'il avait dû lui cacher, et à ce moment-là plus rien ne comptait pour Harry à part le blond.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. L'amour, le bonheur et l'allégresse miroitaient dans leurs regards. Leurs joues rouges trahissaient leur impatience et leur désir de l'autre.

Harry arriva enfin à la hauteur de Draco, qui était encore plus beau que jamais. Le soleil lui-même faisait grise mine comparé à lui tellement il brillait. Le brun était magnifique aux yeux embués du jeune elfe.

Leurs mains se joignirent d'elles-mêmes, et ne se lâchèrent plus.

 _Enfin_. se dirent mentalement les deux promis en s'avançant devant le Grand Maestre qui avait pris place devant eux.

\- **Mes chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour unique pour célébrer l'union entre ces deux êtres pour l'éternité avec la bénédiction de notre Vénérable.**

Harry comprit instinctivement la langue, et sut de suite que le lien y était pour quelque chose. Draco lui avait déjà assuré cela mais il en avait désormais la confirmation. Il transmis sa profonde joie à son compagnon qui lui envoya en retour une intense vague d'amour.

 **\- Oh Déesse notre Mère la Grande Terre, nous présentons devant toi ces jeunes promis par l'union sacrée de leurs cœurs et de leurs magies! Que leur puissance mêlée apporte paix et bonheur à notre peuple et à leur foyer. Puisses-tu leur conférer ta bénédiction et ta protection éternelle!**

La source jusque là tranquille commença à s'éveiller, laissant s'échapper des fils de magie tournant autour du maître de cérémonie et des deux futurs époux qui s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fermé les yeux.

\- La magie de la Terre... annonça faiblement Lucius aux deux témoins abasourdis.

Les filaments cristallins s'enroulaient autour de Harry et Draco, les pressant davantage l'un contre l'autre. Ils frissonnaient tant l'attente était intense, et ils laissèrent filtrer leurs magies qui commençaient à mener un ballet des plus gracieux.

\- **Jeune Elfe de Lumière Draco, illustre descendance du Seigneur Malfoy et fils de notre Mère à tous, acceptes-tu de te lier à jamais avec le Jeune Sorcier Harry, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans les plus beaux moments comme dans les pires pour l'éternité?**

\- **Oui, je jure sur ma magie d'aimer et de chérir à jamais mon époux.** souffla Draco, la voix emplie d'émotion.

Le Grand Maestre sourit alors un quart de seconde avant de continuer.

\- **Jeune Sorcier Harry, Maître des Trois Puissantes Reliques et fils de notre Mère à tous, acceptes-tu de te lier à jamais avec le Jeune Elfe de Lumière Draco, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans les plus beaux moments comme dans les pires pour l'éternité?**

Severus, Lucius et Narcissa retinrent un cri de surprise à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tandis que Blaise et Hermione étaient dans l'incompréhension totale, ne comprenant rien de la langue elfique. Harry comme Draco ne semblèrent par relever.

\- **Oui, je jure sur ma magie d'aimer et de chérir à jamais mon époux.** répondit sans hésitation le brun.

Leur puissance combinée était devenue tellement lumineuse au point que tous avaient dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle, à l'exception de deux personnes qui se tenaient fermement par la main et fixaient ensemble les filaments danser avec élégance et avec une certaine sensualité autour des désormais époux.

\- _**Que votre union soit porteuse de paix, de joie et d'amour**_. leur murmura dans l'air une présence apaisante qui scella leurs mains d'un ruban de magie blanc et vert.

\- **La Déesse a scellé leur destin et par ce geste leur accorde sa bénédiction éternelle. Posez donc la première pierre de votre nouveau foyer par un baiser**.

Le ruban fondit donc en eux, puis la présence s'éloigna pour disparaître complètement dans la source. Les deux époux se donnèrent le baiser tant attendu afin de sceller leur promesse, et petit à petit la lumière s'intensifia, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir.

Lorsque tous relevèrent leurs yeux, ils se tenaient dans le hall, mais Harry et Draco étaient aux abonnés absents.

\- Mais où sont-ils? demanda Hermione, affolée.

\- Je pense qu'ils avaient hâte de se retrouver seuls. dit seulement Severus en jetant un discret coup d'œil à Lucius qui ne pipait mot.

\- Et le Grand Maestre? insista-t-elle.

\- Il est reparti. soupira Lucius qui prit sous le regard perdu des deux jeunes adultes la main de Severus. Nous devrions retourner au Ministère, et vous à Poudlard pour éviter les malentendus.

\- Bien. dit seulement Blaise en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

Il la tînt par le bras avant de transplaner en direction de leur école.

Severus et Lucius, quant à eux, rejoignirent le Ministère avertir Shacklebolt de l'événement, qui marquerait sans aucun doute l'histoire du monde sorcier.

・○・

Harry Potter-Malfoy se réveilla dans le flou total. Son cœur cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Puis il se remémora le mariage, et se redressa d'un coup dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, encore. Il chercha le seul objet de son attention, son âme-sœur avec lequel il s'était lié.

 _Draco_...

Il se leva brusquement, enfila une robe de nuit en plus de sa tenue de cérémonie et entama de chercher dans les autres pièces quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le Grand Maestre qui était assis près d'un feu accueillant.

\- **Ah. Vous voilà réveillé, Harry. Comment vous sentez-vous?** s'enquit-il en défroissant ses robes blanches et or.

\- **Un peu perdu**. avoua-t-il avant d'en venir à l'essentiel. **Où est Draco**?

\- **Il est dans l'antichambre jouxtant la vôtre, il est sans doute réveillé lui aussi. Accompagnez-moi, voulez-vous?**

Harry suivit donc le sage jusqu'à l'autre pièce quand une vague de panique le traversa violemment. Il s'arrêta, et essaya de calmer son amour en lui envoyant du réconfort. Le Maestre, qui avait dû sentir l'émotion traverser le jeune sorcier, le rassura.

\- **Le réveil d'un elfe lié peut être difficile s'il n'a pas consommé son union avec sa moitié. Il s'inquiètera puisque le compagnon est censé rester à ses côtés après leur nuit de lien.**

\- **Alors il ne faut pas que je perde de temps**.

Il se releva bien vite après avoir constaté que Draco avait réussi à se détendre. Le Maestre prononça un sort pour qd la porte de l'antichambre, scellée par une rune de protection.

- **Placez-vous derrière moi je vous prie.** ordonna gentiment le sage avant d'entrer.

Harry resta donc bien tranquillement en retrait tandis que l'Elfe s'enquit de l'état de son compagnon.

\- **Vous voilà enfin réveillé, Draco. Comment vous sentez-vous?**

\- **Un peu désorienté. Où est Harry?**

- **Un peu de patience, mon enfant**. sourit le sage, amusé. **Je sens bien ton anxiété mais ne t'en fais pas, tu seras bien vite à ses côtés**.

L'impatience et le désir de l'Elfe souffla complètement Harry. Il tenta d'ignorer le lien qui l'appelait furieusement et écouta les dernières paroles du Grand Maestre.

\- **Votre lien sera après cette nuit plus fort que toute puissance même la plus obscure. Je vous souhaite donc une merveilleuse nuit, mes enfants.**

À la fin de ses mots, il se changea en un majestueux phénix et s'envola, laissant ainsi les deux époux enfin seul à seul.

Draco, qui aperçut son compagnon dès la métamorphose du sage, se jeta bien vite dans ses bras, le manque de contact tendant douloureusement son corps. Harry sentit la sensation qui tiraillait son compagnon et décida d'abréger sa tension.

\- Oh! cria Draco en se sentant soudainement soulevé dans les airs. Par la Grande Déesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Harry les conduisit donc jusqu'à une vaste pièce qui comportait une cheminée qui crépitait doucement autour de laquelle trônait un certes petit mais luxueux salon composé de fauteuils, une imposante bibliothèque qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des Malfoy regroupant des livres anciens d'une grande rareté, des meubles de grand goût ainsi qu'un immense lit à baldaquin en chêne massif couvert de soie de jade somptueuse, et d'imposants coussins dorés, ivoires et pourpres complétaient à merveille la majestueuse parure de lit crème. Leur chambre.

\- Je veux juste respecter certaines traditions. Il est généralement dit que le mari porte la mariée, donc toi mon cher époux, afin de franchir le seuil de leur nouveau foyer. Mais comme je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve l'entrée, je le fais pour le seuil de notre chambre. Et puis je trouve ça romantique.

Draco prit à ces mots une belle teinte écrevisse et cacha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

\- M... Moi aussi... Mer..merci. bredouilla le jeune elfe, le souffle chaud.

Draco enfouit davantage sa tête dans le creux de la gorge de son aimé. L'odeur suave qui se dégageait de cette peau halée le faisait vaciller dans la luxure si bien que Harry, qui venait de s'arrêter devant leur lit sentit son excitation. Une vague de désir pur le fit frissonner, et il ressentit également tout l'amour que Draco éprouvait pour lui mais aussi une légère pointe d'appréhension.

\- Amour, souffla Harry sur la nuque de son époux qui réprima un frisson. Montre-moi ton beau visage.

Draco releva donc sa tête et fit face aux yeux émeraudes qui le scrutait avec passion. Il se noya dans leur contemplation, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les lèvres chaudes et humides de son époux effleurer les siennes.

Le baiser fut intense, fulgurant même. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient sensuellement, leurs corps fous de désir s'appelaient sans relâche pour enfin assouvir leur amour. Harry déposa son compagnon sur le lit malgré ses maigres protestations. Ce dernier se mit à genoux sur le lit pour se mettre à la même hauteur que son époux, et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Harry... soupira Draco avec passion. Viens.

Ils tombèrent donc tous les deux sur le lit qui les englouti presque tandis qu'Harry dévorait la bouche humide et gonflée de son amant.

Harry passa ses mains contre le corps trop couvert a son humble avis, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déboutonner la robe de cérémonie de Draco, il sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Il arrêta toute manœuvre et s'enquit de l'état du blond qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Draco? Oh par Merlin que se passe-t-il?

\- Je... bredouilla maigrement le jeune elfe en froissant sa robe dans ses mains.

Il baissa ses beaux yeux gris afin que le brun ne puisse rien voir de sa vulnérabilité. Il se cacha finalement avec un coussin pourpre non loin de lui.

\- Draco... Je sais que tu es stressé mais fais-moi confiance. le rassura Harry en passant ses paumes sur celles pâles de son aimé. Donne-moi tes mains.

Draco, anxieux au possible, laissa Harry le guider avec tendresse. Et à sa grande surprise, il vit son mari poser ses mains soumises à son bon vouloir contre son torse ferme. Il savourait les muscles fermes sous la tenue bien trop encombrante à son malgré. Il passait délicatement encore et encore et ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage la musculature saillante sous ses doigts.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu sens? susurra Harry à ses oreilles, le faisant frissonner d'excitation.

\- Oui...

\- Bien. Maintenant laisse mes mains guider les tiennes. dit le brun en plaçant les paumes de son compagnon jusqu'aux boutons retenant ses vêtements. Enlève-les, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Draco déboutonna donc la robe avec empressement, si bien qu'il en oublia toute sa nervosité. Le vêtement tomba bien vite, révélant ainsi un torse halé et dessiné comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Un éclat de lubricité brilla dans les yeux en fusion de Draco, et l'inquiétude céda enfin place à un désir pur. Harry riait intérieurement tout en laissant les mains légères se baladant sur lui devenir plus inquisitrices.

Une fois le haut retiré, Harry envoya valser d'un sort son pantalon, ne gardant ainsi que son boxer noir qui montrait déjà un début d'érection qui fit un certain effet au jeune blond qui se pourléchait les lèvres d'envie. Le jouvenceau n'avait pu résister au charme de son _mâle_.

Draco déplaça tout à coup ses mains sur les yeux émeraudes qui se délectaient déjà de sa prochaine action. Surpris, leur propriétaire ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander la raison de ce manège quand une voix sensuelle glissa avec malice à son oreille.

\- Ferme tes yeux et laisse-moi tes mains, toi aussi.

Le souffle chaud et la demande du jeune homme éveilla non seulement la curiosité mais aussi l'excitation plus que visible du brun qui attendit patiemment.

Il sentit alors les doigts caressants se placer sur ses mains pour les guider jusqu'à la chemise encore fermée de l'elfe. Ensemble, ils entreprirent donc d'ouvrir le vêtement aussi lentement que possible, Harry savourant sans le voir la peau d'albâtre de son aimé qui frissonnait au moindre contact.

Draco vérifia les yeux bien clos de son amant puis continua de le guider sans pour autant accélérer les choses. Soudain il se cambra de désir sous l'effleurement des doigts agiles d'Harry sur les boutons de chair qui ornaient sa poitrine.

\- Ah... Ils sont sensibles. souffla-t-il, tentant de se ressaisir, sans compter que son époux n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de le faire grimper au septième ciel.

Le sourire machiavélique du jeune sorcier le prouvait, puisqu'il effleura une nouvelle fois cette partie si sensible qui poussa instinctivement le corps de Draco contre le sien, cherchant ainsi plus de caresses.

\- Tes mamelons sont bien dressés, je crois qu'ils en veulent plus. murmura le brun en repassant ses pouces sur les bouts rosis.

\- Harry, s'il te plait ne joue pas avec eux. geignait-il en se tortillant contre lui.

\- Guide-moi plus, je ne vois rien. rappela ce dernier en revenant sur les boutons à moitié défaits.

Ils reprirent donc ce qu'ils avaient commencé, et finirent assez rapidement. Harry écarta les pans de tissus sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux, ce que Draco apprécia.

\- Je peux de nouveau te voir ou je devrais rester aveugle? railla le sorcier en remontant sa bouche affamée jusqu'à celle de son amour, la dévorant avec fureur.

\- Attends encore un peu. souffla ce dernier en enlevant la totalité de ses vêtements.

Harry parcourût donc une nouvelle fois le torse finement musclé de ses mains et de sa bouche, y apposant une trainée de baisers mouillés qui eurent pour effet de faire geindre le blond. Soudain Draco se tordit de plaisir dès qu'Harry embrassa un bourgeon de chair, et un gémissement rauque lui échappa.

\- Ahh! Par la Déesse tu vas me rendre fou!

Le sorcier rit, heureux de cette réaction plus que sensuelle, et entreprît de le torturer davantage en faisant tournoyer sa langue sur le mamelon rougi et dressé puis de l'effleurer de ses dents.

Et alors qu'il parcourait de ses lèvres le ventre au doux parfum sucré, il sentit les mains de Draco fourrager ses cheveux et les empoigner doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu peux regarder, mon amour.

Harry s'empressa donc d'ouvrir les yeux et eut alors une vision des plus érotiques. Draco, qui venait de s'allonger de nouveau, arborait un teint rosé par l'excitation, les yeux de mercure brillaient d'amour, les cheveux de platine étaient libres de tout mouvement et le corps svelte et blanc était tendu par le désir, ainsi qu'une belle virilité qui se dressait fièrement juste pour lui. Les mains fines étaient tendues vers lui, le réclamant vivement.

Harry en saisit une et déposa un baiser dans la paume en fermant brièvement les yeux, savourant la texture de cette peau si douce, et contempla de nouveau son époux qui se languissait. Il était la luxure même, à l'état pur.

\- Tu es exceptionnel, mon amour. souffla Harry d'une voix rauque qui fit trembler d'impatience le jeune homme allongé. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

\- Toi aussi tu es fantastique.. murmura Draco qui s'était redressé pour revenir entre ses bras. Et tout ça est bien réel...

Le jeune elfe effleura la bouche brune de ses lèvres et y déposa un chaste baiser, avant que l'autre l'approfondisse jusqu'à devenir brûlant. Ils se séparèrent par le manque d'air pour midi se réunir. Leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, si bien que le sexe de Draco frottait contre celui encore couvert d'Harry, pour sa plus grande frustration.

La patience n'étant pas le point fort du blond, il décida donc d'enlever le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait son époux d'un sort et leurs deux virilités se touchaient sans barrière. Un grognement de contentement gronda dans la gorge d'Harry qui lui picorait la gorge, suivi d'un frémissement et d'un gémissement de la part de Draco qui accentua la pression entre leurs deux corps.

\- Oh Harry oui! rugit le jeune elfe bienheureux.

Mais le brun ne resta pas bien longtemps dans son cou. Il descendit lentement vers le ventre, qu'il couvrit de baisers humides, plongea sa langue dans le nombril qui le narguait en imitant l'acte ultime et arriva enfin jusqu'à l'aine tout en ignorant le pénis douloureusement tendu, ce qui lui valut un geignement de protestation.

\- Patience, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. susurra Harry à celui qui lui triturait les cheveux en lui mordillant la cuisse amoureusement.

Il lorgna ensuite avec envie le sexe dressé et tremblant qui réclamait sa délivrance, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son propriétaire qui avait le souffle court face à tant de sensations divines. Et avec une lenteur démesurée, il avança vers son ultime but tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de Draco qui venait de s'apercevoir de son manège.

\- Harry... S'il te plaît... gémit-il en ne détachant aucunement des émeraudes qui le fixaient.

Harry sourit intérieurement, appréciant le son plus qu'excitant que son amour faisait pour lui. Et alors que Draco se morfondait face à l'attente presque interminable de sentit de nouveau les lèvres brunes revenir sur les siennes, il fut brusquement englouti par un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

 _Oh par la grande Mère, il vient de me..._

Il ne parvint plus à penser face à tant de sensations. La langue de son mari glissait sur toute sa longueur, si bien qu'il se dressait au delà du possible. Draco s'arqua davantage, désireux de sentir cette source de plaisir le prendre à nouveau dans son antre chaude.

Harry continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue sur la base et la longueur du sexe qui en désirait encore plus. Il suça avidement le bout rougi bien humide, se délectant des cris d'extase de son compagnon qui cherchait plus de caresses. Puis il le prit complètement en bouche, laissant son instinct le guider dans son action. Le traitement semblait réjouir l'elfe puisqu'il criait inlassablement son plaisir et l'incitait à continuer en remuant les hanches contre sa bouche. Il poursuivit son exquise torture de façon totalement irrégulière, tantôt lente pour les laisser savourer tous les deux, tantôt soutenue afin de conduire Draco à la jouissance jusqu'à revenir à un rythme plus ténu pour recommencer encore et encore.

\- Ah Harry... Je t'en prie! croassât Draco qui n'en pouvait plus de la torture charnelle qu'il subissait.

\- J'aime quand tu me supplie comme ça, mon cœur. sourit lubriquement ce dernier qui ne le quittait pas des yeux en léchant le gland toujours plus humide.

\- Ahh! siffla-t-il en tirant plus fort sur les cheveux d'ébène.

Draco ferma les yeux, gêné, mais une main ferme mais douce lui prit le menton.

\- Regarde-moi, amour. Et demande-moi encore.

\- S'il te plaît... Encore. geignit le blond plus fortement. Encore Harry...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco? demanda vicieusement ce dernier en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Dis-moi...

\- Je veux... Laisse-moi venir. souffla le blond en rougissant encore plus.

\- Bien.

Harry reprit la hampe douloureusement excitée en bouche et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui rendit le jeune homme ivre de désir. Draco, l'esprit fou à cause du plaisir qui s'immisçait en lui comme une douce chaleur, ne parvenait plus à formuler la moindre parole intelligible.

Et enfin la délivrance tant attendue arriva. Draco voulut prévenir son compagnon qu'il allait jouir mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son premier orgasme le terrassa littéralement, et il se déversa dans la bouche chaude qui recouvrait son membre désormais moins tendu.

Il rouvrit ses yeux, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir fermé, et vit le regard empli d'amour de son compagnon qui le scrutait avec adoration. Essoufflé, il amena quand même les lèvres de son mari jusqu'aux siennes pour un baiser passionné.

\- Merci mon amour. sourit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie de ta confiance, je t'aime. susurra le brun en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ils changèrent de position, Harry assis et Draco sur ses genoux face à lui, s'étreignant toujours aussi passionnément.

Harry passa sa main dans le dos dénudé et en sueur de son compagnon tandis que l'autre membre lui caressait le bas des reins. Draco était penché sur lui et l'embrassait à perdre haleine, ses doigts fourrageant sa chevelure ébène, tandis que leurs corps se frottaient langoureusement. Les longs cheveux platines faisaient un rideau sur leurs visages sans que cela ne les gêne, bien au contraire.

\- Harry.. Je te veux... déclara l'elfe en envoyant à travers leur connexion son désir d'union et sa détermination. Je veux qu'on ferme le lien.

\- Tu le veux vraiment? demanda le sorcier en passant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux entremêlés.

\- Oh oui je te veux, amour. Je veux te sentir.

\- Alors je vais te faire l'amour, et nous avons une belle nuit pour ça.

Harry posséda de nouveau les lèvres de son époux pendant que sa main s'aventura jusqu'à ses fesses fermes et immaculées. Il les caressa longuement, savourant la douceur plus subtile de cette zone tandis que d'un sort informulé il lubrifia ses doigts pour le préparer. Draco ressentit une vague gêne à la sensation incongrue de l'intrus qui massait et passait la barrière du point le plus secret de son anatomie. Il frémit tandis qu'Harry continuait ardemment les préliminaires. Le deuxième doigt fut une gêne qui partit rapidement pour le jeune elfe avec les baisers qu'il recevait, mais le troisième le fit grimacer. Il gémit, et le brun réussit à le distraire une fois encore.

Draco n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et Harry le comprit rapidement. Il soutint donc d'une main les fesses de son aimé tandis que de l'autre il tenait sa virilité puis il s'enfonça dans le fourreau de chair.

Il cria sa douleur due à la grosseur en lui, Harry essayant de le distraire d'un baiser fébrile auquel il répondit avec voracité.

Harry s'immisça davantage dans l'étroitesse de son amant, ce qui lui arracha des gémissements d'inconfort et de douleur.

\- Détends-toi un peu et tu auras moins mal.

\- T'as qu'à pas être... Aussi gros! gémit Draco qui tenta quand même de se décontracter. Non pas que ça me gêne...

Harry rigola à la réflexion de son compagnon tandis qu'il effleura un mamelon laissé bien trop longtemps à l'abandon de sa langue et pinça doucement l'autre, faisant oublier au blond tous ses tracas.

Harry sentit l'étau brûlant se desserrer peu à peu, si bien qu'il put s'y enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Draco expira son plaisir évident mais fit une légère pose pour s'habituer à la forme de son amant. Le sorcier, en bon gentleman, lui laissa le temps.

\- C'est tellement bon! gémit le blond de bonheur, le souffle court. Bouge! S'il te plait bouge...

Harry posa donc ses mains sur les hanches fines qui ondulaient d'elles-mêmes pour entamer de mouvement par à-coups légers, leurs corps devenant plus qu'un.

\- Oh oui, c'est bon. soupira-t-il d'aise.

Draco accéléra le rythme, et Harry vit avec admiration et luxure son compagnon se mouvoir autour de lui avec grâce et volupté. Chaque coup les envoyait plus loin dans les prémices de la jouissance, quand soudain Harry heurta ce qui semblait être le point qui faisait voir les étoiles à tous les hommes vu la façon dont se cambra Draco contre lui.

\- Ahh! hurla-t-il en serrant son mari contre lui. Ah continue Harry!

Ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, le rythme devenant bien plus soutenu, la prostate de l'elfe de plus en plus secouée. Draco exprima son plaisir en ondulant autour Harry aussi profondément que possible. Il échappa un grognement satisfait en sentant son époux se resserrer de plus en plus sur lui et ravagea sa bouche avec toute sa passion. Draco griffa accidentellement le dos de son aimé de ses ongles face à un nouvel orgasme qui menaçait de jaillir sans crier gare.

Sentant la délivrance approcher bien trop vite pour la contrôler, Harry prit le pénis gonflé entre ses doigts habiles et appliqua un mouvement net et rapide qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à Draco. Ce dernier serra la main occupée à lui administrer du plaisir et passa son bras vaquant autour du cou de son aimé.

Il eut le temps de s'empaler une dernière fois sur la virilité tremblante avant de brusquement se resserrer et se laisser porter par l'extase. Il jouit dans la main de Harry, et bascula sa tête en arrière pour encaisser toute la sensation de son son orgasme fulgurant. Il emporta d'ailleurs son mari avec lui dans la délivrance qui hurla son nom en se déversant en lui. Le lien était enfin fermé, ils étaient définitivement liés.

Harry se laissa tomber sur les coussins, entraînant Draco à sa suite et s'embrassèrent avidement, puis il se retira lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. L'elfe, le teint rougi par tant d'efforts, caressait le torse halé ruisselant de sueur qui se soulevait précipitamment. Harry passa ses mains dans les beaux cheveux trempés collant au dos de son époux, qui semblait totalement épanoui.

\- Je t'aime, Draco. Merci de m'aimer. soupira Harry en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres purpurines.

\- Non, merci à toi... susurra le blond en caressant avec douceur son visage. Je t'aime tellement.

Il se recoucha sur son torse, et poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant les bras protecteurs se refermer sur lui en une douce étreinte amoureuse.

Harry nettoya rapidement les draps à l'aide d'un informulé, puis après réflexion de faire également disparaître toute trace de semence sur eux. Il embrassa le front moite de Draco qui s'était assoupi avec un sourire grandiose aux lèvres avant de s'endormir paisiblement lui aussi.


	13. Hiatus

Salut à tous!  
Je veux d'abord m'excuser de ce très long hiatus, car j'ai pas mal de problèmes personnels qui requièrent mon attention!  
Je vous annonce néanmoins que je vais reprendre cette fiction et la retravailler un peu, ma relecture me faisant prendre conscience des fautes d'orthographe et de la narration peu recherchée.  
Je vous remercie de votre soutien, et vous dit à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre! 


End file.
